El patriarca
by C0nie
Summary: Japón en plena época feudal,un príncipe que lo tiene todo y una criada que lo cautiva por completo. Donde la verdadera guerra será luchar por su amor. Capítulo 21:"Como Siempre Debió Ser", ¡Final Esperado!, un gusto escribir para ustedes. SangoxMiroku
1. La llegada

- Diálogo-

/Pensamientos/

(Agregaciones o comentarios anexos por mi)

**El patriarca**

Para empezar, esta historia se desarrolla en la época feudal de japón, y la pareja de la historia son sango y miroku ( mi favorita ), tambien hay algo de inuyasha y kagome u otras. ¿Mi inspiración? una película muy antigua que vi una vez llamada Asoka, también hay otrás más que me han ido dando ideas para armas una sola historia. ¿El nombre? jaja no sé, se me ocurrió en el momento, en fin, disfrútenlo y aquí va el primer capítulo.

**Capítulo 1 - La llegada**

Época feudal, tiempo de guerras, reinos y glorias. Cuando japón entero solo constituía de aldeas y regiones antiguamente dominadas por palacios feudales. Hermosos paisajes naturales que constituyen la antigua japón. Cada dinastía debía luchar por su honor y su territorio, la época feudal consistía mayoritaria mente en guerras donde los príncipes tenían que llevar su ejercito y proteger a su dinastía para probar si realmente podían convertirse en rey y patriarca. Miroku Houshi, un príncipe soñador, en la plena flor de la vida buscando aventuras y romances precoces, debía luchar por el honor de la dinastía Houshi quien junto a sus hombres y su amigo inuyasha entre ellos, llegan a su palacio con la gloría en sus rostros. Después de una larga guerra de 3 meses el príncipe miroku regresa para convertirse en el gran patriarca.

El palacio houshi era inmenso, extenso y llenaba décadas en pie llenos de gloria. Los aldeanos que habitaban el palacio eran tranquilos y hospedaban en cabañas más comunes, la mayoría de los hombres eran guerreros, otros agricultores y médicos dejando a las mujeres la parte doméstica. Se había armado una gran fiesta de bienvenida para el príncipe miroku y sus hombres.

-¡Viva el príncipe miroku!¡Que viva! - exclaman los aldeanos del palacio houshi-

-Amigo, eres todo un héroe y ahora viene la mejor parte...- comenta inuyasha a su fiel amigo miroku mientras le codea el brazo izquierdo-

-Todo se lo debo a ustedes que nunca me abandonaron- le responde miroku golpeando cariñosamente la espalda a inuyasha para mirar a los aldeanos - ¡El palacio houshi aun tiene su honor y siempre lo tendrá! - le exclama miroku a los aldeanos mientras observa como sus padres el patriarca y su esposa se acercan a felicitarlo-

-Hijo mio alfín has vuelto no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe- dice la madre de miroku mientras abraza emocional mente a su hijo-

-Con tu madre estábamos muy preocupados pero en el fondo sabíamos que traerías gloria a el palacio miroku- Agrega el padre de miroku-

-Pero ya estoy aquí sano y salvo - responde miroku con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios-

-Miroku, tu sabes que hoy es un día muy importante para toda la aldea y el palacio por lo tanto tenemos una bienvenida inolvidable es hora de entrar al palacio- comenta su padre mientras acompaña a miroku a la entrada del palacio-

-Viniendo de ti padre debe ser una sorpresa muy interesante- responde un ansioso miroku-

Miroku, sus hombres y sus padres entran al palacio para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa que le guardaba el patriarca a su hijo. El palacio estaba lleno de diferentes dinastías amigas de los houshi, la gran aristocracia japonesa y algunos aldeanos, sirvientes y bailarinas. Luces, diferente comida y variados colores por todo el lugar.

- Estoy maravillado padre - exclama impresionado el príncipe-

- Te lo mereces hijo, recuerda que esta es tu bienvenida y quisás algo más - comenta suspensiva mente el rey-

-¿Acaso hay más sorpresas?- responde curiosa mente miroku-

-Ya lo sabrás hijo mio- dice el padre de miroku mientras busca con la mirada a alguien específico entre los invitados-

Derrepente, se acercan a miroku y su padre una familia de un palacio cercano a houshi, los yushi, quienes saludan amistosamente al patriarca y al príncipe.

-¡Patriarca Houshi!, tiempo sin vernos- exclama un hombre ya de edad acompañado por su esposa y su joven hija quien parecía estar muy nerviosa -

-¡Rani!, querido amigo alfín los encuentro o mejor dicho me han encontrado- responde el patriarca a su exclamación riendose mientras abraza a su amigo- El es mi famoso hijo y príncipe miroku -

El viejo rani observa detenidamente al principe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para tomar su mano y besarla, dejando una extraña y nerviosa expresion en la cara de miroku.

-Así que tú eres el famoso miroku, el príncipe legendario houshi y el futuro rey y esposo de mi hija- exclama alegremente rani-

-¿Escuche mal?¿Esposo?¿Boda?¿Casarse?, padre no comprendo - comenta nerviosa mente el príncipe miroku mientras observa a su padre con un rostro algo molesto-

-¿No le habías comentado lo de la boda amigo?-continúa rani-

- Lo tenía como sorpresa hijo mio, verás...Rani es un viejo amigo de la infancia y de pequeños prometimos que casaríamos a nuestros hijos es como un pacto de amistad y aparte ambos somos de grandes dinastías y también esta la suerte de que tube un hijo y el una hija-

Detrás de Rani aparece una joven de baja estatura que aparenta 16 años, de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro con su rostro repleto de pecas.

-Te presento a mi hija miroku, ella es koharu tu futura esposa- dice rani a miroku

-Un gusto príncipe - Saluda la joven koharu con una tierna sonrisa-

-El gusto es mio- Le responde la sonrisa miroku- /que hermosa mujer/

- Veo que se agradaron mutuamente- agrega la esposa de rani - miroku te aseguro que koharu es una buena mujer y será una buena esposa -

- No lo dudo- se integra la madre de miroku a la conversación-

-Hijo debes pensar que pronto te convertirás en patriarca y debes tener una mujer a tu lado por la imagen de los houshi para mantener la tradicion viva-

-Lo se padre pero siento que todo va demasiado pronto muy apresurado- contesta un nervioso miroku - pero sé que debo hacerlo por el bien de la dinastía asi que, ¿cuando es la boda?-

-¡Que alegría! un punto más a favor- exclama alegremente rani-

-No arreglar sin antes anunciar hijo mio- agrega el patriarca para llamar la atención de todos los invitados- ¡Atencion!, debo darlos una grata y buena noticia a todas las personas presentes en el palacio houshi, mi hijo el príncipe y futuro rey se casa!-

La alegría y las bendiciones corren por todo el palacio, miroku sentia esas sonrisas encima de el, felicitaciones y rostros felices anexos a sus sentimientos. Toda la gente le sonreía el solo miraba sus manos e intentaba encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que pasaba.

La fiesta continua y miroku se retira para dormir y despegarse de todo lo sucedido en su cuarto. Un príncipe lleno de deudas con su vida y con lo que le toco vivir, deudas obligatorías que lo hacen ser quien es ahora y quien será el día de mañana, un rey, un patriarca, la persona de quien dependerá mucha gente y quien deberá mantener una familia, una esposa, quisás el no estaba preparado...o mejor, no quería estarlo.

Pensamientos de miroku /

A veces me siento orgulloso de mi mismo, de mis logros, de quien soy, de los puntos a los cuales he llegado y de los cuales me faltan por llegar y estoy tan cerca. Pero tambien a veces me gustaría estar orgulloso de tener una vida normal y de haber elegido ser lo que yo queria ser sin tener que consentir a las demás personas...Koharu es hermosa pero yo no la elegí como la acompañante que estaría conmigo el resto de mis días, aunque supongo que debere acostumbrarme. No tengo la menos idea que hacer cuando sea patriarca pense que siempre sería el principe y que siempre tendría la vida aventurera de guerrero y joven sin preocupaciones y pensar que todo esto se debe acabar pronto me desespera.../

Los pensamientos de miroku se interrumpen gracias a la llegada de inuyasha quien ingresa al cuarto de miroku.

- miroku te tengo malas noticias - le anuncia inuyasha - tenemos una deuda pendiente con la aldea sagrada touki-

-¿Desde cuando tenemos deudas?- pregunta el príncipe-

-desde que la aldea nos ayudo en la pelea contra los ninjas del sur, que trabajaban para la asociacion negra japonesa- contesta inuyasha -

-No me había acordado de aquel atentado, ¿ y porqué son malas noticias?- continua miroku-

-Porque hay que partir esta noche a la aldea, necesitan nuestra ayuda, la asociación negra esta amenazando la aldea sagrada y les debemos una mano-

-Bueno entonces hay que partir lo más antes posible, quisás esto me ayude a despejarme de tantas cosas que se vienen por encima- Dice miroku mientras se levanta y amarra su cabello en una pequeña coleta-

-Así será amigo, nos vemos afuera- continúa inuyasha para asi retirarse del cuarto de miroku-

Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada. Miroku y sus hombres estaban listos para partir a la aldea touki que se encontraba a 2 horas del palacio Houshi. Se montan en sus caballos y parten a su destino.

Ya en el camino, los hombres muy entuciasmados, riendose y charlando normalmente como si fueran de paseo, eran todos muy amigos y había bastante confianza entre todos.

- Y ahora nuestro principe se nos vá, con esto del casorio no lo veremos nunca más - comenta inuyasha mientras lanza una breve risa tras terminar de hablar-

- Pero se ve que la joven es atractiva el principe no tiene nada que verder con esa dama - agrega un soldado que acompañaba la conversacion-

- La señorita koharu es hermosa, pero yo no la elegi como mi acompañante...supongo que deberé acostumbrarme jajaja - rie miroku sabiendo muy bien que en el fondo le afectaba la situación -

- Pero lo que todos sabemos ahora es que no estás casado, aún eres soltero eres libre - le dice inuyasha a su fiel amigo -

- ¿A que te refieres? - responde miroku -

- No te hagas el tonto, eres soltero, disfruta el tiempo que te queda de felicidad jajaja - dice inuyasha mientras amarra su larga cabellera plateada con un liston blanco -

- Ese es el problema, siento que no aproveche mi juventud como debía ser... - comenta miroku algo pensativo -

- ya amigo pero no te pongas mal, mejor pensemos en lo bien que lo pasaremos al llegar a la aldea - dice inuyasha con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro-

-¿Cual sería la entretencion? - pregunta miroku sarcástica mente- ¿Pelear?

- Si - responde inuyasha con una cara de lo más comun -

- Me agrada - agrega miroku con una leve sonrisa -

Después de tanta charla, los chicos siguen su rumbo hacia la aldea touki. A pocos pasos de la aldea se les hacerca un extraño hombre de vieja aparencia que los observaba con gran felicidad en su rostro. Los chicos muy extrañados se detienen ante el hombre, miroku es el primero en romper el hielo.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - Pregunta desafiantemente el príncipe a aquel hombre extraño -

- ¿Ustedes son los guerreros de la aldea houshi?- responde con otra pregunta el hombre de extraña apariencia mientras observaba cautelosamente el rostro de miroku - y usted si no me equivoco, es el príncipe...

-¿Cómo sabe quienes somos?- se pregunta inuyasha a si mismo -

- Ustedes vinieron a ayudar a mi aldea, me presento, soy iwasaki un agricultor de la aldea touki, el patriarca me mando a buscarlos y a guiarlos a la aldea -

- Iwasaki, acertaste yo soy el príncipe miroku y agradesco que nos guies a la aldea - se presenta miroku ante el agricultor -

- Sean amables de acompañarme - dice iwasaki mientras da camino a la aldea -

El amigable agricultor guía a miroku y sus hombres a la aldea touki. Lo primero a la vista son largos y angostos ríos que recorren la entrada a la aldea y por dentro de ella. Abundantes flores, plantas, árboles y áreas naturales.

- ¡Que aldea más linda! - exclama inuyasha mientras observa el lugar detenidamente -

- Si todo es bastante lindo - agrega miroku quien tambien observa la aldea con curiosidad -

Pero aquella mirada de miroku encontró algo más, entre los angostos rios de la aldea se encontraba una joven sacando agua en un mediano jarrón rojo, tenía su cabello castaño y muy largo adornado por una pequeña flor amarilla , sus ojos eran café como el chocolate y su piel era blanca y lisa, tenía una mirada profunda. Vestía un kimono bastante común, no tenía apariencia de princesa o aristócrata, era de color rosado pálido afirmado por una simple faja roja, estaba descalza y muy concentrada mirando su reflejo en aquel rio angosto...

Miroku no podía dejar de observarla, pareciera que había quedado imnotizado por aquella mujer que acababa de conocer con la mirada.

- ¡Hey miroku!, ¿que te quedas viendo?- interrumpe inuyasha los pensamientos de su amigo -

- Ahh...nada, solo observo el lugar... - responde miroku intentando salir del tema -

Continuará ...

Bueno, para terminar debo aceptar que no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia en feudalismo japonés jajaja. Y que habeces los principios pueden parecer algo aburridos pero denle una oportunidad, hice lo que pude, espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me dejen sus comentarios pliss para saber si lo continúo y si les gustó. Que estén bien.

Atte.

**C0nie **


	2. Ella

**Capítulo 2 - Ella**

Miroku se había quedado pasmado ante aquella joven, como si nunca hubiera visto algo asi antes...su liso cabello adornado simplemente por una flor era tan brillante como sus ojos, y sus largas pestañas engañaban sus ojos. La mirada de la joven torna hacia el príncipe provocando de que este mueva la mirada muy nervioso, la joven lo sigue observando con extrañesa mientras se levanta con el jarrón en sus manos.

- ¡Hey miroku!, ¿En qué mundo estas? - interrumpe inuyasha -

-¿Ustedes son los guerreros de la aldea houshi? - se les acerca preguntando un hombre ya de edad vestido muy aristócrata -

- Si señor, si no me equivoco usted es el patriarca de esta aldea - responde miroku muy confiado -

-Acertaste príncipe, sean bienvenidos pero dejemos tanta charla quiero que disfruten la celebración que les prepare, síganme - dice el patriarca de la aldea touki-

-¡Valla esta vida llena de celebraciones! - exclama inuyasha -

- Entremos ya - responde el príncipe mientras observa disimulada mente como la joven se alejaba del lugar-

Miroku y sus hombres se dirigen hacia el palacio donde se encontraba la celebración que les había preparado el patriarca de la aldea sagrada touki, estaba toda la aldea reunida.

- ¡Que detalle! - exclama miroku observando el lugar-

- He mantenido este viejo palacio por años y pareciera como si fue construido ayer - comenta el patriarca mientras se acomoda - pónganse cómodos - agrega mientras toma un poco de vodka -

De Repente toda la atención cae sobre la entrada derecha del palacio, de sus delgadas cortinas sale una mujer vestida con un kimono verde muy especial, estaba bordado con oro y las mangas eran cortas, sus brazos estaban llenos de brazaletes y su cabello tomado con muchos kanzashi y tapando su pintado rostro con un abanico amarillo. Sale de la nada con dos hombres detrás de ella, el primero se sienta a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda, ambos tenían instrumentos un shamisen y un bombo japonés. Toda la aldea hace silencio y observa detenidamente a la misteriosa joven, esta deja ver su rostro y comienza a bailar al ritmo de la música.

La joven comienza a pasearse por todos lados, dando vueltas con su abanico y jugando con este, atrayendo las miradas de todos los hombres del palacio, pero la mirada más atraída era la de aquel príncipe que creía haber visto aquel rostro anteriormente.

- _Hokori tamaru mitai ni gaman shitakunai shi. Aenai wake wa sono mune no naka ni aru kedo. Atarashii kuroozetto irodoru _- Canta la joven dejando los a todos inmotizados con su voz -

No cabía duda para miroku, esa joven era aquella criada que había visto en el río. No podía entender porque una criada vestía tan elegante y para entretener a los demás, pero no era una geisha ni menos una maiko, era solo una bailarina.

- / es ella ... / - pensaba miroku mientras la observaba bailar -

La joven termina de bailar ganándose los aplausos de toda la aldea presente y dejando a miroku muy pensativo, las consejeras del patriarca se acercan a la joven y la obligan a saludar a los invitados quien entre ellos estaba el príncipe miroku.

- Sean bienvenidos a la aldea touki - les saluda la joven - mi nombre es sango y los ayudaré en lo que necesiten mientras permanezcan aquí -

- muy amable señorita - le responde miroku mientras toma su mano derecha - tienes mucho talento, tu voz me dejo impresionado -

- ehh...muchas gracias - contesta sango muy sonrojada -

- Veo que ya conocieron a sango - se integra el patriarca a la conversación - ella es la criada de la aldea y la más querida por todos, ella los guiará hasta sus cuartos junto con tres criadas más -

Sango y otras criadas guían a los hombres a sus respectivas habitaciones donde pasarán la noche. Dejándole al príncipe la habitación más grande y cómoda junto a su amigo inuyasha.

- Bueno aquí se acomodarán, si quieren tomar un baño en las aguas termales se encuentran por fuera de la habitación, cualquier cosa deben llamarme - dice sango mientras les muestra la habitación a miroku e inuyasha-

- Bastante confortable señorita - comenta inuyasha -

- Inuyasha, nos haría bien un baño ¿no crees? - agrega miroku mientras toma unas toallas -

- Si, buena idea - le responde inuyasha mientras se dirige hacia las aguas termales - te espero ahí -

Inuyasha se va a las aguas termales dejando solos a miroku y sango en un ambiente bastante incómodo y agitado.

- Dime sango...¿...? - rompe el hielo miroku -

-¿Qué cosa? -

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en esta aldea?- le pregunta el príncipe -

- 15 años señor - contesta sango algo nerviosa -

- No me digas señor…sango, dime solo miroku - comenta mientras saca una leve risa de su rostro - cantando no tienes verguenza, pero en verdad eres bastante tímida -

- Soy tímida con las personas que no tengo confianza señor...perdón, miroku - responde sango mientras intenta observar cualquier cosa menos el rostro del príncipe -

- Quizás tengas razón, pero podríamos tener una gran amistad -

- Si usted lo dice - le responde sango - bueno, yo me debo ir...disfrute las aguas termales, buenas noches joven miroku - agregando esto último para retirarse de la habitación dejando miroku con las palabras en sus labios -

Miroku se dirige a las aguas termales junto a su amigo inuyasha, mientras sango se retira a dormir...

Continuará.

Bueno este capítulo fue más corto, pero espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen reviews para ver si vale la pena seguir continuándolo. Que esten bien, saludos.

Atte.

C0nie.


	3. Iguales

**Capítulo 3 - Iguales**

-Diálogo-

/_pensamientos/_

(Comentarios anexos por mi)

Ya era la primera noche que Miroku y sus hombres pasaban en la aldea Touki, alojados en el palacio. Una noche en la cual el príncipe no sacaba a aquella criada de su mente sin saber por qué ni cuánto duraría todo esto.

En una mañana con nada fuera de lo común. Toda la aldea despierta trabajando para mantenerla en pie, el príncipe se despierta y en lo primero que tiende a pensar es en salir a observar a la joven sango. Se pone su kimono y se amarra su corto cabello en una pequeña coleta para salir de su habitación, al salir todos le saludaban con respeto dándole una buena mañana a pesar de que iva con otra misión en su cabeza.

-¡Buenos días príncipe! – aparece repentinamente el patriarca de la aldea con una notable sonrisa en su rostro –

-¡Buenos días! – Responde cordialmente Miroku-

- ¡Es un buen día para conocer esta hermosa aldea príncipe!, déjeme llamar a sango para que lo acompañe…-

- ¿Sango? – pregunta en silencio Miroku –

-¡Sango!- exclama el patriarca llamando a la criada-

Del pasillo que se encontraba por fuera del palacio aparece la joven algo agitada pero con la misma sonrisa que cautivo a Miroku desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Dígame señor – contesta sango –

- Recuerda que eres la encargada de que el príncipe y sus guerreros pasen un buen tiempo en esta aldea y cuando digo buen me refiero a que no salgan con malas impresiones, necesito que le muestres la aldea –comenta el patriarca de la aldea Touki –

- Como diga señor – responde sango para así referirse al príncipe – su alteza, sígame yo lo guiaré por la aldea –

Miroku se deja guiar por sango, sin dejar de observar su hermosa mirada la cual no sabía a donde se dirigían esos ojos, solo sabía que brillaban con intensidad. El príncipe no entendía porque aquella criada le causaba tantos sentimientos, no sabía si ya solo era atracción física. Cada vez existía una excusa más para observarla y pensar en ella, olvidando por completo que en casa lo esperaba Koharu, pero Miroku prefería seguir olvidándolo.

-Príncipe Miroku, hoy empezaremos por la agricultura de nuestra aldea, todo va respecto a los dioses ellos son nuestro centro de inspiración- comenta sango mientras toma en sus manos un pequeño oráculo rojo – este oráculo, pertenece a la dinastía Touki hace más de diez mil años, a pesar de que yo no pertenezco a esta dinastía, me he dado cuenta que tiene muchos secretos interesantes y que la gente debería saber –

-¿Cómo llegaste a esta aldea sango? – Pregunta Miroku

- Bueno, yo nací en un pequeño pueblo y cuando digo pequeño voy a todo sentido, no teníamos tanto dinero y mis padres eran de trabajos humildes, lamentablemente lo que ganaban mis padres no servía para que viviéramos todos y cada vez el impuesto subía. Hasta que todo terminó cuando mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre, quedamos totalmente solas – Comienza a relatar sango mientras se sienta en el pasillo que rodea el enorme palacio de la aldea – no fue fácil…

- No pensé que tras de aquel rostro lleno de alegría pasarían esas cosas – agrega Miroku mientras toma su mano –

Sango miro con extrañeza tal acción del príncipe, no entendía porque alguien de la realeza perdería su tiempo con los problemas de una simple criada y tomar su mano de manera muy tierna. Logrando que esta se sonroje.

-No te apenes sango, yo te escucho- vuelva a agregar Miroku mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos-

- Cuando mi padre nos abandonó, mi madre tuvo que trabajar en un burdel ya que en aquel tiempo a las mujeres no le daban tanto crédito en el trabajo. Un día, mi madre fue asesinada por un hombre que intento faltarle el respeto y ella se opuso, fue el peor día de mi vida, estaba totalmente sola. Cuando unos guerreros de la aldea Touki me encontraron me llevaron a vivir a la aldea, me acogieron como una más y nunca voy a dejar de agradecérselo al patriarca- Continúa sango mientras agacha su cabeza – creo que ya sabes toda mi vida…

- No creo que esa sea toda tu vida, pero respondiste lo justo y necesario. Sango todos tenemos momentos difíciles en nuestra vida, a veces la gente puede pensar que por ser príncipe las cosas son tan fáciles porque todo es dinero y comodidad y no es así, debes tratar por el bien de todo tu pueblo, no puedes decepcionarlo, debes ganar batallas, debes protegerlos a todos y lo más importante, tu honor…- dice Miroku mientras presiona delicadamente la mano de sango – y a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado en tu vida, siempre mantienes esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro - _/ demonios creo que dije demasiado…/-_

_-_En ningún momento pensé que su vida era fácil príncipe, desde el primer momento que lo vi sabía que no había venido a este lugar a descansar- responde sango con una leve sonrisa – que agrado saber que no soy la única con tantas complicaciones-

Los ojos de Sango comienzan a brillar con una enorme intensidad mientras en estos se reflejaba el rostro de Miroku, ambos se sonrojan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres salir a caminar conmigo en la noche?- pregunta Miroku arrebatada mente –

-No lo sé príncipe, no quiero opacar su reputación- Responde sango un poco nerviosa –

-No lo harás te lo aseguro- continúa Miroku tomando sus manos- tómalo como una caminata de amistad para seguir hablando de la vida, ¿te parece?

- Bueno, si usted lo dice –dice sango sonriendo-

Miroku intenta acercarse a sango lentamente mientras acerca las manos de esta al pecho del príncipe. Pero por desgracia, interrumpen aquel momento…

-¡Príncipe Miroku!, ¡Alteza!, ¡Lo necesitamos! – Llega gritando agitadamente un guerrero de la aldea Touki –

Aquel guerrero se veía algo desgastado y con un poco de sangre en su brazo izquierdo, Miroku no duda en acercarse para preguntar qué estaba pasando.

-Príncipe Miroku han llegado los enemigos- dice el guerrero mientras venda la herida en su brazo izquierdo- ya están aquí y necesitamos su ayuda no podemos poner en riesgo la vida de los aldeanos

-Enseguida, ¿y mis guerreros?- pregunta Miroku-

- Están esperándolo señor, acompáñeme enseguida – Agrega el guerrero para encaminarse hacia la pelea –

- Ahí voy, sango – dirigiéndose hacia la criada tomando sus manos fuertemente – quiero que te alejes lo más posible de aquí o que te escondas pero cuídate mucho, no podría soportar que algo te pase - mirándola fijamente a los ojos –

- Lo hare príncipe y lo estaré esperando para cuando vuelva con la gloria en sus manos- responde con una sonrisa y corre para esconderse-

Miroku se dirige hacia la pelea, ahí se encontraban todos los guerreros de la aldea Touki y también, los colegas del príncipe.

-¡Llego la hora Miroku! – grita inuyasha levantando su espada –

- La hora de destruir su patética aldea – agrega el llegado líder de los lobos bandidos –

Kouga, ese era el nombre del líder de la pandilla de lobos más rebeldes y temidos de todo Japón feudal, se dedicaban a robar y destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso, tener las mejores mujeres y todo el dinero que encuentren. Aquellos bandidos podrían tomar forma humana y bestial. Pertenecían a la asociación negra japonesa.

-Y yo pensaba que el hombre lobo era un mito- comenta Inuyasha mientras acomoda la espada sobre su espalda –

-No lo es- responde Kouga- y espero que sus familias los recuerden por siempre como los imbéciles que murieron a manos de los lobos bandidos-

-¿No encontraste un nombre mejor?- pregunta inuyasha con una leve sonrisa en su rostro –

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ataquen! – Exclama Kouga dando la señal de pelea a sus guerreros lobos –

La pelea comienza, los lobos son los primeros en dar el paso, pero el príncipe y sus guerreros no dudan en defender su honor y no dejarse perder. La batalla estaba dividida, no se sabía quién saldría con la gloria en sus manos aún, pero Miroku no se rendía.

-¡Toma príncipe! – Exclama Kouga intentando atacar a Miroku con su espada, pero es detenido –

-¡Tú pelea es conmigo lobo! – Se entromete inuyasha evitando que el ataque le llegue a su amigo-

Inuyasha y Kouga pelean entre sí, mientras el príncipe Miroku y los demás guerreros se enfrentan a los lobos, hasta el momento los lobos se veían bastante complicados pero de a poco comenzaron a caer a manos del príncipe quien no se rendía poniendo a prueba todas sus habilidades con la espada.

La pelea iba muy en pie, pero fue interrumpida por una joven que apareció de la nada tras de los lobos con una expresión algo molesta en su rostro.

-¡Kouga!- Grita la joven llamando la atención del lobo-

Kouga se detiene de pelear con inuyasha para voltear algo asustado.

-¿Ka-kagome?- pregunta Kouga ahora demasiado asustado- /_mierda estoy muerto/_

-¡Kouga!, ¡te dije que dejaras de pelear osino te dejaría!, ¿Y qué haces ahora?, pelear...- Reclama Kagome al lobo-

-¡¿Qué demonios haces lobo estás en una pelea?- Agrega molesto inuyasha mientras prepara su espada para pelear –

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi futuro esposo! – Se adelante kagome hacia inuyasha el doble de molesto provocando que este baje la espada y se asuste –

- ¡Keh! Te tiene que venir a defender tu novia lobo para que no te mate – Agrega inuyasha mientras se cruza de brazos-

-¡Tranquila Jefecita no estábamos peleando! – Intentan defender a Kouga los demás guerreros lobos-

-Entonces, ¿Estaban bailando?, no soy estúpida – replica kagome a los lobos para volver a kouga- Esto se acabó aquí y ahora –

-¿No hablas enserio?- Responde sarcásticamente Kouga-

-Sí, hablo enserio, ¡adiós kouga! – dice kagome –

-¿Y a donde te piensas ir?, solo me tienes a mí – dice kouga intentando detener a Kagome –

- Me voy con él – Contesta mientras apunta a inuyasha –

-¡¿Qué? – responden Kouga e Inuyasha al unísono –

-Así es kouga, ya me perdiste ahora lárgate porque tengo nuevo novio- dice mientras agarra el brazo derecho de inuyasha-

-¡Espera un momento!, yo no soy tu novio y tampoco te pedí que te fueras conmigo – dice inuyasha mientras aleja su brazo de Kagome-

Pero inuyasha no sabía en qué lio se estaba metiendo, la fría y demoniaca mirada furiosa de Kagome lo obligo a callarse y tragar saliva.

-¿Ésta era la tan terrible pelea para la cual nos llamaron? – Exclama miroku hacia los guerreros de la aldea Touki-

-Lo siento mucho príncipe pero no sabíamos que iba a terminar así-

-¡Como sea kagome tu vienes conmigo!- Le grita Kouga a su ex prometida –

-Ya no Kouga, no somos nada así que larguémonos de aquí nuevo novio. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dirigiéndose hacia inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- responde el mismo-

-Bueno Inuyasha, ahora que somos novios te obligo a que me lleves de aquí porque no soporto ver la cara de este Lobo mentiroso – dice kagome mientras vuele a agarrar el brazo derecho de inuyasha –

-¡Ustedes no van a ningún lado!, ¡no hemos terminado la pelea! – Exclama kouga –

- No tengo ninguna interés en pelear con un lobo que lo domina su novia, o mejor dicho que ahora es mi novia, larguémonos Miroku –

-Como digas- Responde el príncipe para dirigirse a los demás guerreros- Vámonos de aquí –

-¡Esperen esto no terminará así! – exclama Kouga –

-Acaba de terminar Kouga, hasta nunca – dice kagome mientras se retira con Inuyasha y los demás-

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora jefe?- pregunta un guerrero del clan lobo a Kouga-

-Nada, absolutamente nada…solo vámonos- responde Kouga con un suspiro mientras guarda su espada para retirarse-

-¿Nada?- agrega otro lobo del clan-

-Solo obedezcan, no volveremos a esta tierra, he sido humillado – dice esto último kouga y se va de aquel lugar seguido por los demás guerreros del clan-

Continuará.

* * *

Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó plis. Y disculpen mi mala redacción con las peleas no me manejo mucho en ese ámbito jajajaa. Lo más pronto que pueda publico el cuarto capítulo. Que estén bien, Saludos

**Conie.**


	4. Por esta noche

**Capítulo 4 – Por esta noche**

-Diálogo-

_/Pensamientos…/_

(Comentarios por mí)

Después de una "agotada" pelea con el clan lobo, Miroku, sus hombres y Kagome, la ex prometida de Kouga, regresan a la aldea Touki con una gloría ganada fácilmente. Las aldeanas esperaban con yerbas medicinales para las heridas y los aldeanos con los brazos abiertos para recibir el honor que traían los guerreros a la aldea.

-¡Bienvenidos nuevamente gloriosos guerreros, príncipe miroku todo esto se lo debemos a usted! – exclama alegremente el patriarca de la aldea Touki –

-Gracias señor, pero a decir verdad no fue tan difícil la batalla, contábamos con los mejores guerreros de Japón- responde miroku algo agraciado a las emocionantes exclamaciones del patriarca –

-¡Príncipe!, le exijo que se quede un poco más en esta aldea y tratarlo como rey es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagar todo lo que ha hecho – Dice el patriarca a Miroku

-Como guste señor, me quedare dos noches más – responde alegremente Miroku –

-¡Me parece!, y ¿Quién es la joven que los acompaña príncipe? – pregunta curiosamente el patriarca –

-Es la nueva novia de Inuyasha jajajaja – responde miroku soltando una enorme risa – Fue algo bastante rápido para mi gusto –

- ¡No es gracioso! – Exclama Inuyasha a su amigo-

- ¡Que linda esta aldea querido novio! – Agrega kagome mientras observa a Inuyasha –

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con el cuentito del novio?, ya terminó todo vuelve con el lobo pulguiento–

- No quiero – dice kagome algo molesta –

- ¡Hay hombre déjala ella eligió estar contigo aprovecha! – dice Miroku a Inuyasha – Yo en tu lugar solo aprovecharía –

- Somos diferentes principito – responde inuyasha enojado-

- Creo que debo irme- agrega miroku para retirarse de esa escena "amorosa"- sigan con lo suyo jejeje – soltando una última risa mientras observa la cara de perdición de Inuyasha –

Después de aquella escena, Miroku buscaba a sango pero no podía encontrarla por ningún lugar, hasta se llegó a asustar bastante ya que pensaba que esta lo esperaría al llegar de la batalla. No habían rastros de la joven y nadie tenía idea de donde podría estar…hasta que escucho pequeños cantos a lo lejos del palacio, se escuchaban cerca del bosque sagrado. Era una voz hermosa.

- _Kimochi wa tsutawaru kanarazu todoiteku_…- era el canto -

Miroku intentaba llegar al origen de esa hermosa voz, hasta que entró al bosque sagrado buscando alguna señal o silueta.

- _Saegiru mono nado tobikoete kanarazu_…-

Cada vez estaba más cerca, hasta que supo de donde venía aquella hermosa voz la cual había escuchado veces antes. Era sango quien sentada a la orilla de un pequeño rio cantaba mientras mojaba sus pies.

- _Kimochi wa tsutawaru kibou wo oikakete, namida wa nagareru no… Kaeru sora wo nakushite tobu kotoritachi wo_…- La voz de sango era tan dulce que podía sacar muchos sentimientos de la persona que pueda escucharla –

-¿Sango?- Miroku intenta buscar respuesta de la joven interrumpiendo su canto –

Sango al momento se voltea, al ver que es aquel príncipe se sonroja al instante, no podía creer que estaba tras suyo hace bastante rato-

-¿Me escuchó? – pregunta algo sonrojada la joven sango –

-Sí, espero que no te moleste, pero cantas hermoso y no pude evitar escucharte – comenta miroku mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos - ¿a quién le cantabas?

-Este… ¿Yo?, a nadie…- contesta algo nerviosa tratando de desviarse del tema lo más rápido posible –

-¿Segura?, jajaja te veías muy inspirada cantando – dice miroku sonriendo – pero no entiendo porque te avergüenzas siempre cantas frente a todos –

-Lo sé pero es que me pillo desprevenida jajaja – le contesta sango sonriéndole al príncipe –

-Lo lamento querida sango- responde miroku mientras se acerca a la joven y se sienta a su lado – ¡Agh! está demasiado fría el agua – exclama mientras mete sus pies al rio –

-Se le acostumbrarán , pensaba que era más valiente jeje – dice sango mientras mira concentradamente sus pies moverse – Le apuesto a que no se atreve a meterse totalmente dentro del rio – continúa desafiante pero alegre mente al príncipe –

-Dalo por hecho, pero tú primero, si te metes yo te sigo lo prometo – responde miroku poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho como signo de que cumplirá –

-Como diga-dice sango mientras quita la flor amarilla de su cabello para que no se moje –

-Otra cosa sango – agrega miroku –

-Dígame – responde la joven –

- No me sigas tratando como si fuera un señor o como si fuera más viejo, tenemos casi la misma edad y no se me siento raro, dime miroku trátame como amigo – le pide miroku a la joven –

-Está bien, Miroku – responde sango con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro –

Sango comienza a desabrochar su faja roja que afirma el kimono rosa para poder meterse al río, hasta quedar solo en fundoshi o vendas que cubrían lo justo y necesario, dejando a Miroku sin palabras, no podía dejar de observar el cuerpo de sango, era tan perfecto, su piel era blanca, perfecta, definitivamente era la mejor noche que miroku había pasado en toda su vida.

-¿Te pasa algo miroku?- pregunta salgo dándose cuenta que miroku no dejaba de observarla –

-Eh…No, no me pasa nada – contesta Miroku bastante nervioso –

-Bueno, entonces es tu turno – dice sango tirándose completamente al rio – no esta tan fría el agua apresúrate –

-Allá voy – dice miroku a la joven mientras se quita su kimono quedando también solo en vendas –

Miroku entra al río para encontrarse con sango, ambos estaban semidesnudos pero intentaban hacerse la idea de que no importaba.

-Tenías razón, era cosa de acostumbrarse – comenta Miroku ya al lado de sango –

-Así es, bueno miroku…yo te conté mucho sobre mí, ahora es tu turno – dice sango esperando una respuesta positiva de parte del príncipe –

-Bueno, em…nací el mi aldea Houshi, de pequeño me inculcaron que debía ser valiente y mantener el honor de la familia y eso fue gracias a los amigos que tuve de pequeños, con ellos luché, jugué y desarrollé mi personalidad – cuenta miroku a sango mientras se acomoda en unas rocas que estaban a la orilla del río –

-¿Y estás comprometido?- pregunta sango

Miroku no tenía idea que responder, no sabía si decirle la verdad o solo guardarlo para después, el aún no estaba casado pero sabía que había alguien que esperaba por él. A pesar de eso, elige mentir por el miedo de perderla tan pronto.

-No- responde el príncipe con una sonrisa un poco fingida –

-Es raro que no estés comprometido siendo príncipe – comenta sango mientras corre su cabello tras la oreja –

-¿Por qué es raro?-

-Porque siempre hay mujeres que desean estar con jóvenes como tú, sobre todo si son príncipes y fuertes guerreros -

-¿Eres una de esas mujeres?- pregunta miroku con una pícara sonrisa-

-No, una mujer como yo jamás podría pensar en amor, menos cuando no se tiene nada que ofrecer –

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada que ofrecer?- vuelve a preguntar el príncipe mientras mira fijamente a sango –

-Lo sé miroku, también sé que estoy destinada a estar sola –

-Sabes sango, tienes mucho que ofrecer…quizás eres la mujer que tiene más cosas que ofrecer que he conocido en mi vida, eres inteligente, hermosa y tienes un talento enorme, yo sería muy feliz con una mujer así…-dice Miroku a la joven –

-No me digas esas cosas- Le replica sango al príncipe mientras se sonroja –

Miroku se suelta la pequeña coleta dejando su cabello suelto para mojárselo tranquilamente, el ambiente cada vez era más complicado.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunta miroku soltando un leve risa –

-No lo sé – responde sango mirando hacia todos lados buscando alguna idea –

La brillante mirada de sango se reflejaba con la luna, hasta juntarse con la de Miroku…se miraban mutuamente como si fuera la última vez. Sango parecía algo asustada pero al mismo tiempo intentaba acercarse cada vez más al príncipe, había algo en el que la obligaba a besarlo, no podría entender que era, pero con solo mirarse creaban una atmósfera de atracción inmensa. El príncipe no dudo en acercarse, acariciar el rostro de la joven y regalarle una sonrisa tierna. Antes de que Miroku pudiera decir algo, la joven lo besa sin razón.

_Pensamientos de sango_/

_Yo…yo quise besarlo desesperadamente, no puedo saber la razón, solo sé que fue lo más maravilloso que he hecho en toda mi vida y también se que estoy cometiendo un error muy grande que me costará bastante caro._

_Es el primer hombre que beso, y como desearía que fuera el último pero solo estoy destinada a ser una criada, el es un príncipe y puede tener todos los amores que desee…solo me tomaré esta noche, como la primera y la última_. /

Aquel beso duro más tiempo del que esperaba sango, miroku se negaba a detener ese momento, sostuvo la cintura de la joven con sus brazos y la presionó contra él, las manos del príncipe comenzaban a bajar lentamente para ver si Sango aprobaba cada recorrido que hicieran, y al parecer así era, las manos de Miroku recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo de sango, trayendo nuevas sensaciones hacia la joven. Y aquel beso terminó en una tierna noche donde sango se entrega hacia el príncipe. Ambos terminan a la orilla del rió amándose sin importar lo que estuviera a sus alrededores y así estuvieron toda la noche.

Al otro día.

Miroku despierta con sango durmiendo en su pecho, ambos estaban cubiertos con los kimonos. Una enorme sonrisa sale del rostro del príncipe al recordar la noche anterior, sango definitivamente era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida, no dejaba de observarla dormir, de acariciar su cabello, de sentir su respiración, parecía un ángel.

A pesar de que vivía algo tan maravilloso, sabía que en algún momento tenía que terminar, estaba Koharu…su futura esposa, pero él no quería alejarse de sango.

Al segundo que sango se despierta su rostro se sonroja por completo.

-Sango, tranquila…no hay nada que no haigas visto jaja – le dice el príncipe riéndose de sus actitudes –

-No seas así entiende que me da un poco de vergüenza – contesta sango tapándose con su kimono aún más sonrojada de lo que estaba antes –

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres hermosa – dice Miroku mientras besa los labios de sango- Debemos irnos de aquí –

-Si tienes razón – asienta la joven mientras se viste-

El príncipe y la joven se visten y abandonan el bosque para volver al palacio antes de que todos despierten.

Al rato, la aldea entera comienza un nuevo día trabajando, mientras el patriarca recibe la temprana visita de Miroku a su alcoba.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Joven Inuyasha!, ¡que grata sorpresa a esta hora del día! – Saluda el patriarca a Miroku quien venía acompañado de Inuyasha –

-Buenos días patriarca, debo pedirle disculpas pero con mis hombres debemos retirarnos a nuestra aldea-

-Pero si aún le queda un día más – dice el patriarca algo sorprendido-

-Lo sé, pero debemos irnos y antes de irnos vengo a proponerle algo, en realidad no sé si es tanto proposición- dice el príncipe mientras observa a su amigo Inuyasha-

-Diga usted príncipe – agrega el patriarca –

-¿Cuánto quiere por llevarme a la joven Sango a mi aldea?- pregunta miroku bastante seguro –

Continuará…

* * *

Aquí concluye el cuarto capítulo, bueno como repito siempre ojalá que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo se viene lo mejor de aquí en adelante, dejen reviews, opinen y que tengan un buen día. Saludos.

**Conie.**


	5. La verdad

**Capítulo 5 – La verdad**

-Diálogo-

_/Pensamientos…/_

(Comentarios por mí)

-Buenos días patriarca, debo pedirle disculpas pero con mis hombres debemos retirarnos a nuestra aldea-

-Pero si aún le queda un día más – dice el patriarca algo sorprendido-

-Lo sé, pero debemos irnos y antes de irnos vengo a proponerle algo, en realidad no sé si es tanto proposición- dice el príncipe mientras observa a su amigo Inuyasha-

-Diga usted príncipe – agrega el patriarca –

-¿Cuánto quiere por llevarme a la joven Sango a mi aldea?- pregunta miroku bastante seguro –

-Príncipe Miroku, lamento decirle que la señorita sango ya es parte de esta aldea y no creo que sea buena idea dejarla ir con usted, con todo respeto – contesta algo sorprendido el patriarca de la aldea touki –

- Lo sé señor, pero le estoy ofreciendo dinero por llevármela – dice Miroku mientras da a mostrar tres monedas de oro- y esto no será lo único que daré -

-¿Y por qué quiere llevarse a sango con usted príncipe? Con tantos empleados que debe tener en su aldea no comprendo porque querría una más – pregunta el patriarca mientras se rasca la cabeza -

-Señor patriarca, debo irme a mi aldea y necesito saber si me aceptara la propuesta, no debo darle razones, solo acepte el dinero o simplemente diga que no – contesta miroku algo molesto –

- Lo siento príncipe, me imagino que sango estará a salvo con usted ya que es un gran guerrero y si realmente quiere llevársela tan urgente como para pagar por ello, llévela con usted –

- Bien, aquí tiene- dejando en su alfombra dos millones de yenes- que tenga una buena vida – dice esto último para marcharse en busca de sango –

Miroku paga para llevarse a sango consigo a la aldea Houshi, mujer la cual no tenía más opción que aceptar dediciones sobre ella y quedarse en silencio.

Llegando el momento de partir, el príncipe y sus hombres se preparan para partir. Miroku se lleva a sango atrás de él en su caballo, seguido por inuyasha, kagome y más atrás sus otros hombres. Abandonando la aldea touki.

Sango solo observaba en silencio, mientras Miroku permanecía concentrado en llegar a su hogar y con la casi olvidada Koharu en su mente. Los problemas estaban por comenzar.

-Eh inuyasha, ahora vamos a tu supuesta aldea, ¿o no? – Comenta kagome para romper el hielo –

- Sí, y será tu nueva casa supongo, a menos que vuelvas con tu novio Kouga – agrega inuyasha observando a la joven de cabello azabache con un poco de burla –

-No pienso volver con ese lobo agresivo. Y respecto a lo de novios, no somos novios Inuyasha, era solo para poner celoso a Kouga…solo comenzaré una nueva vida en tu aldea –

-Lo sabía Kagome no me gustan las relaciones fugaces, es bueno que lo entiendas – Responde inuyasha soltando una risa algo sarcástica para volver a concentrarse en el viaje-

Kagome solo atinó a voltear la mirada algo molesta y confundida.

Pasando alrededor de 4 horas, miroku y los demás llegan a la aldea houshi, siendo recibidos por el patriarca, el padre de miroku y su esposa.

-¡Hijo! Pensé que nunca volveríamos a vernos, con esto de tus viajes – Exclama el padre de miroku entregándole un gran abrazo a su hijo –

- Pero he vuelto, nuevamente – responde el príncipe a su padre para ayudar a sango a bajar de su caballo-

Los padres de Miroku observan con extrañeza a la joven sango y Kagome, las cuales se les hacían notoriamente desconocidas.

-Miroku, ¿Quiénes son estas jovencitas? – pregunta la madre del príncipe-

- Madre, ella es sango…trabajará para nosotros desde hoy junto con Kagome – contesta Miroku presentándolas a ambas-

- Un gusto chicas, sean bienvenidas entonces – Agrega amablemente el padre de Miroku a las jóvenes –

El ambiente en la aldea Houshi era muy agradable, estaban todos recibiendo al príncipe de su partida a la aldea touki. De repente, sale Koharu, la prometida de Miroku a saludar a este muy alegremente y bastante arreglada para la ocasión.

-¡Joven Miroku!- exclama Koharu muy feliz de ver al príncipe de vuelta, quien no duda en acercarse a él, tomar sus manos y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos-

-¡Koharu! Tanto tiempo sin vernos – dice Miroku algo nervioso, puesto que sango observaba aquella escena –

- Ahora que llegaste podremos dar a cabo la boda que quedo inconclusa entre tú y la señorita Koharu, hijo mío – Agrega la madre de Miroku mientras toma las manos de ambos –

- /_¿Boda…?_ /- se preguntaba sango a sí misma, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír –

Es increíble como una sola palabra puede arruinarte el día entero, pero era obvio para sango ya que ella solo era una criada, en palabras tan ilógicas…Servía para servir. En cambio koharu era una princesa prestigiada, con mucho dinero y clase, todo lo que necesitaba Miroku, estaba más que claro para ella misma…había perdido, tan rápido.

Después de aquella "romántica escena", sango baja el rostro y entra a la aldea sin esperar a nadie y sin que nadie supiera su ubicación en el palacio. Miroku solo la observo irse, algo triste y diciéndose a si mismo lo muy estúpido que era…y lo repetía cada dos segundos. Sabía que sango se merecía una razón, una excusa por la cual él le había mentido, la razón por la cual no le importo que ella se entregara teniendo otra mujer esperando por el…pero el corazón del príncipe pertenecía a sango, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Al caer la noche, todos se preparan para dormir, la aldea cierra sus puertas hacia el palacio. Miroku aún seguía en busca de sango, necesitaba hablar con ella…teniendo la gran suerte de encontrarla bajo un árbol muy peculiar en la aldea, parecía que nunca antes lo había visto, sango permanecía recostada bajo el árbol mientras sus lágrimas caían sin freno, arrancando el pasto con los dedos de sus manos, presenció a el príncipe por lo cual acudió a secarse sus lágrimas inmediatamente para que este no la viera llorar, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Sango…se que quizás ya ni quieras verme pero yo no puedo, necesitaba hablar contigo- dice Miroku mientras se acomoda al lado de sango-

-Lo entiendo, en realidad…siempre lo tuve claro, usted es un príncipe que busca aventuras y como no encontrarlas revolcándose con la primera criada que le cree todas sus mentiras y la criada más estúpida que existe – dice sango muy molesta evitando en lo posible que su mirada se cruce con la del príncipe -

-No digas eso sango, sabes que no es así, lo que pasó fue muy especial – dijo Miroku intentando disculparse con sango- No debí haberte mentido pero no quería perderte, mis padres me comprometieron sin mi consentimiento, yo no quiero a Koharu – continúa acariciando la mejilla de sango-

-No se nota príncipe- responde sango quitando la mano de Miroku de su mejilla –

- Entiéndeme sango, soy un príncipe y nací para hacer cosas que no quiero…pensé que lo sabías cuando te hablé de mi vida – explica Miroku insistiendo en su disculpa para sango –

- Lo sé Miroku, pero me duele y creo que eso también deberías entenderlo…de todas formas, nunca podremos estar juntos – dice sango volviendo a soltar otra lágrima –

-No sango, no será así…-agrega Miroku algo triste y sin ninguna ocurrencia para calmar la pena de la joven –

Pero los intentos de Miroku eran inútiles, sango no podía parar de llorar, tenía tan claro su destino y sabía que el príncipe Houshi no estaría en el.

-Sango…- susurra Miroku bajando la mirada-

El príncipe estaba tan confundido, no sabía que tan grande era lo que sentía por sango…pero era capaz de darlo todo por ella, no podía comprender porque esta mujer había causando tanta curiosidad, porque lo había cautivado a tan solo una vez que pudo observarla. Koharu se veía como una gran mujer, pero no era lo que Miroku quería a su lado por el resto de su vida…los fuertes impulsos del príncipe unieron nuevamente sus labios con los de sango, logrando calmar un poco aquella pena que abundaba el corazón de la joven.

Los labios de Miroku eran tan cálidos que sango cerro profundamente sus ojos, continuó abrazándolo y dejándose llevar por ese momento tan mágico. El beso no paraba y la pasión aumentaba, los deseos de ambos crecían segundo a segundo, roce a roce de sus labios y mucho más allá. Por la noche, no durmieron juntos, Miroku se fue a su recamara y sango a la suya para liberar sospechas.

Al otro día.

Se amanece la aldea completa y es Koharu quien va a despertar a Miroku a su cuarto, sin avisarle. Se acerca a el príncipe y se sienta a su lado para acariciar su cabello, provocando que este despierte al instante.

-Buenos días príncipe- saluda Koharu al recién despertado Miroku quien todavía estaba algo atontado –

- Koharu, que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Miroku más que nervioso –

- He venido a despertarle y a comunicarle que hoy se fijará el día de nuestra boda – responde la joven muy emocionada –

-¿¡Hoy! ¿¡Tan pronto! – exclama Miroku algo confundido –

-Sí, hoy joven Miroku, ¿no es emocionante?- dice Koharu mientras abraza sorpresivamente al príncipe-

-…Sí, emocionante…-contesta Miroku algo pensativo y con pocas ganas –

Continuará.

Bueno esto concluye el quinto capítulo de este fic, cada vez se vienen cosas más interesantes así que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews para ver si vale la pena continuarlo y si les gusta, que estén de lo mejor. Saludos

Atte. C0nie.


	6. Una breve libertad

-Diálogo-

_/Pensamientos…/_

(Comentarios por mí)

Se amanece la aldea completa y es Koharu quien va a despertar a Miroku a su cuarto, sin avisarle. Se acerca a el príncipe y se sienta a su lado para acariciar su cabello, provocando que este despierte al instante.

-Buenos días príncipe- saluda Koharu al recién despertado Miroku quien todavía estaba algo atontado –

- Koharu, que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Miroku más que nervioso –

- He venido a despertarle y a comunicarle que hoy se fijará el día de nuestra boda – responde la joven muy emocionada –

-¿¡Hoy! ¿¡Tan pronto! – exclama Miroku algo confundido –

-Sí, hoy joven Miroku, ¿no es emocionante?- dice Koharu mientras abraza sorpresivamente al príncipe-

-…Sí, emocionante…-contesta Miroku algo pensativo y con pocas ganas –

**Capítulo 6 – Una breve libertad.**

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido para Miroku, cada vez faltaba menos para dejar de pensar en un futuro entre él y sango. Al ya acabar la mañana, el príncipe decide ir a pasearse por unas hermosas montañas muy cercanas a el palacio houshi, el solo quería reflexionar y quizás en su mente un intento de escapar y olvidarse absolutamente de todo, o al menos eso pensaba.

Aquellas montañas eran solo flores y viento, era el lugar perfecto para pensar o ir a tener un momento de tranquilidad y era el lugar preferido de Miroku desde que era muy pequeño. Entre el fuerte sonido del viendo y la fría brisa que movía las flores y todo lo que se encontraba con delicadeza, se sentía ese olor, tan especial e inolvidable.

En la mente de Miroku se escuchaba una dulce y conocida canción, la cantaba sango todo el tiempo y lo que el príncipe no sabía era que la tenía más cerca que nunca.

-Ese olor…- se preguntaba Miroku a si mismo mientras buscaba la respuesta con la mirada-

Entre las flores se levanta, sí ella, Sango. Se veía como si naciera de aquellas hermosas flores, parecía que estaban conectados y que cuando ella necesitaba ella aparecía de la nada como un deseo de sus dioses. Miroku solo sonríe y espera a que la mirada de esta se cruce con la suya en algún momento, evitando acercarse.

Sango se levanta lo más delicadamente posible para evitar dañar aquella naturaleza que siempre le brinda la tranquilidad que busca, entre tanto cuidado, ella sentía que alguien la observaba y muy asustada observó a todos lados para encontrar algo concreto.

Ambos se buscaban de una manera tan ingenua, aunque Miroku sabía de la presencia de la joven y está en el fondo de su corazón, también lo sabía.

Miroku se aburre de esperar e intenta acercarse a Sango, logrando que esta note la presencia del príncipe, soltando una breve risa y al igual que el, se acerca.

-Sango…-Es la única palabra que dice el príncipe sonriendo como nunca-

-Miroku, no pensé encontrarte aquí-

-Parece que el destino siempre quiere que nos encontremos, ¿Qué crees? – dice Miroku mientras toma la mano de sango para acercarla hacia el-

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?, ¿No que te casarías pronto?- Pregunta sango muy nerviosa y algo molesta, esquivando la mano de Miroku.

- El hacer y querer son cosas muy diferentes, Sango – Responde Miroku mirando hacia la nada-

- ¿Y tú quieres casarte?- Vuelve a preguntar la castaña un poco más nerviosa que antes -

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, sabes que me gustaría estar contigo- Dice el príncipe entre pequeños suspiros-

-No serviría de nada, ¿Una criada con el príncipe de la gran dinastía Houshi?-

-¿Por qué tus escusas se basan tan solo en preguntas?, yo sé que muy en el fondo sientes lo mismo que yo Sango, lo veo en tus ojos, cada vez que estamos tan cerca…- Dice Miroku acercándose lentamente a sango, acariciando su pelo delicadamente-

- Como dijiste, querer y hacer son cosas diferentes…lo nuestro es imposible y siempre lo supe, desde el primer momento en que te vi – Dice sango apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku y continúa- Como desearía haberte conocido de otra forma, que no te avergonzara estar con una criada ni nada por el estilo-

-Sango…-

-Sango, Sango, ¿Alguna otra cosa que decir?-

-No, pero si otra que hacer…-Miroku acaricia el rostro de Sango y le da un beso sin pensarlo en sus labios, logrando que esta lo asienta sin ninguna queja –

Sango abraza fuertemente a Miroku, lo mira fijamente a los ojos y le regala la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo haber recibido el príncipe en toda su vida, toma su mano y se lo lleva sin preguntar, solo corrían como dos niños que querían escapar de todos sus problemas. Miroku la seguía sin saber a dónde iban, y al parecer, ella tampoco lo sabía.

Se detienen ya cerca de la colina, sango se distancia un poco y comienza a dar vueltas como una niña, Miroku se sienta y la observa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sango comienza a bailar, saca un pequeño abanico que siempre lleva guardado en la cinta que cubre su kimono, y se solía cubrir el rostro mientras sus manos y sus piernas se movían al compás de una música imaginaria. La enorme luz del sol brillaba sobre sango y destacaba su liso y castaño cabello mientras se movía sin parar, el príncipe se levanta y se acerca a sango para tomar su mano y bailar junto con ella, ninguno sabía que estaban bailando, pero con solo mirarse ya se sentían en otra dimensión.

Ambos reían, mientras daban vuelvas y vueltas hasta caer en el suelo. Las miradas se cruzaban a cada instante, al caer, Sango mira fijamente al príncipe y le dice.

-Eres un buen compañero de baile –

-Gracias, pero como tú no hay nadie jajajajaja – responde Miroku muy sonriente a la joven que se encontraba sonrojada como nunca-

-Somos unos niños- Agrega la joven mirando su cabello y poniendo su típica flor amarilla tras su oreja-

-Tú me haces sentir fuera de problemas, de responsabilidades, y sí es verdad, me siento como un niño…pero un niño muy enamorado- Dice Miroku besando ambas manos de Sango provocando que esta se ponga muy nerviosa-

-¿Enamorado?- Pregunta Sango anonadada

-Sí, ¿Por qué?¿Es extraño?- pregunta el príncipe algo burlón-

-No creo que estés enamorado –

-¿Qué acaso los príncipes no pueden amar a alguien?- Pregunta Miroku mirando fijamente a la joven-

- Nos conocemos hace poco, es imposible que me ames-

-¿Has oído hablar del amor a primera vista?-

-Y dices que yo soy la preguntona- Le dice sango intentando evadir el tema de conversación-

-Jajajajaja eres una mujer muy especial Sango-

Miroku vuelve a robarle un beso a sango, pero este es detenido al instante por la joven algo molesta.

-No me faltes el respeto, ¡que tampoco somos novios ni nada por el estilo!- Exclama sango muy sonrojada y golpeando en el pecho a Miroku-

-Lo siento Sangito- le dice Miroku sobándose su pecho-

-¿Sangito?¿Porque me dijiste Sangito?- Pregunta sango extrañada-

-¿No te gusta?-

-Jajaja no es malo- responde sango riéndose de las caras que el príncipe ponía al oír sus respuestas-

-Bueno, desde ahora te llamaré Sangito-

-No- Responde secamente sango con un rostro de miedo-

-Bueno…bueno- dice el príncipe algo asustado-

En la aldea Houshi.

Koharu, la prometida de Miroku estaba muy preocupada por el príncipe y lo comienza a buscar por todo el palacio y la aldea preguntando por él, nadie sabía su paradero.

-Koharu, ¿buscas a Miroku?- Pregunta el patriarca y padre del joven-

-Si señor patriarca, no lo he visto de la mañana-

-Así es, salió muy temprano de aquí – responde el padre de Miroku

-¿Y usted sabe dónde fue?-

-Koharu, Miroku ya es un adulto y tiene sus derechos, si quiere salir que lo haga, no te preocupes es un hombre responsable y volverá en cualquier momento, el sol estará por entrarse y ya estará en su hogar – Comenta Inuyasha metiéndose en la conversación-

-Ojalá sea como dices Inuyasha- responde Koharu sin cambiar su cara de preocupación-

Al parecer, si era cosa del destino juntarlos una y otra vez…pero nadie sabía si el destino se podría encargar de separarlos o Koharu.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, esto sería el sexto capítulo, perdonen la demora ahora me pondré muy al día con la historia y espero que sigan dejando reviews para motivarme jeje! En el prox capítulo responderé todas las preguntas o consultas que me tengan :).

Saludos.

C0nie ~


	7. Arrepentimiento

En la aldea Houshi.

Koharu, la prometida de Miroku estaba muy preocupada por el príncipe y lo comienza a buscar por todo el palacio y la aldea preguntando por él, nadie sabía su paradero.

-Koharu, ¿buscas a Miroku?- Pregunta el patriarca y padre del joven-

-Si señor patriarca, no lo he visto de la mañana-

-Así es, salió muy temprano de aquí – responde el padre de Miroku

-¿Y usted sabe dónde fue?-

-Koharu, Miroku ya es un adulto y tiene sus derechos, si quiere salir que lo haga, no te preocupes es un hombre responsable y volverá en cualquier momento, el sol estará por entrarse y ya estará en su hogar – Comenta Inuyasha metiéndose en la conversación-

-Ojalá sea como dices Inuyasha- responde Koharu sin cambiar su cara de preocupación-

**Capítulo 7 – Arrepentimiento**

-Así será Koharu, ten más confianza en ti misma – replica el platinado al retirarse del lugar-

Koharu prefiere esperar al príncipe Miroku dentro del palacio con unas consejeras para pasar el rato. Mientras, en otro lado.

Miroku y sango iban camino a la aldea, pero este le propone a la joven que entre mucho antes para liberar sospechas, sango asiente y se adelanta a los pasos del príncipe, sin antes dedicarle una hermosa mirada acompañada por esa sonrisa tan fresca que dejaba sin sueño a Miroku.

Al llegar a la aldea, obviamente Sango antes del príncipe. Era Koharu quien ahora esperaba a Miroku en la entrada de la aldea, muy emocionada. Sango solo observó en silencio y siguió de largo pero la curiosidad la obligo a quedarse cerca y mirar a su querido príncipe con aquella mujer quien iba a ser su esposa.

-¡Príncipe Miroku!- exclama alegremente Koharu al ver a el príncipe ingresar a su aldea, recibiéndolo con un fuerte y algo asfixiante abrazo-

-Pensé que mis padres te avisarían que no estaría hoy-

-Lo hicieron, pero me preocupé mucho - abraza la joven a su prometido-

Y era la mirada de sango la que sufría con aquellas imágenes presentes, a veces no sabía si la que realmente era feliz, era ella o Koharu. ¿Importaba su felicidad?, eso se cuestionaba la joven criada de grandes sentimientos, quizás Koharu podía dar mucho más por aquel hombre o al menos eso pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos.

Al caer la noche, todas las mujeres de la aldea se reunieron para celebrar por la futura esposa del príncipe Miroku, Koharu. Inclusive estaba sango entre todas ellas, su gran sentimiento de culpa la obligaban a dejarle el camino libre a pesar de que esta decisión no le llegara a parecer a Miroku, ella solo quería la felicidad de todos repasando en su mente el amor imposible de ella y el príncipe. La joven criada se retira por un rato de la pequeña fiesta y al rato, vuelve con un kimono rojo muy peculiar, se para delante de todas y mira fijamente a Koharu.

-Esto es para usted señorita-

Era la noche perfecta para que sango se rindiera ante la joven Koharu y le demostrara todo su apoyo, vestida con un kimono rojo y tres flores adornando su cabello junto con sus infaltables joyas de bailarina. Recordando anteriormente que sango entretenía a todos en su antigua aldea y quería mantener la costumbre, regaló un buen rato a todas las mujeres.

Y al parecer esa era la misión de Sango, hacer sonreír a las personas con tal de ella arriesgarse, ya había nacido para eso, sin más, comienza a bailar y brindarle felicidad a la noche. Cantando una canción alegre y al mismo tiempo, perdiendo al amor de su vida, o dejándolo ir. Koharu sonreía y aplaudía junto con todas las mujeres presentes, evaluando muy bien el talento de la Joven criada quien parecía tener muy buenas intenciones. Todo fue muy de repente, todas bailaban alegremente. Cuando sango bailaba era mucho más que la criada, formaba parte de todas, sus canciones llegaban en el alma y su dulce voz alegraba hasta la flor más triste de toda la pradera, ambas manos de ella, adornadas con delicados brazaletes aparentemente de oro, los cuales habían sido obsequiados por su ex patriarca, quien le tenía un cariño inmenso, estos brazaletes también se encontraban en sus tobillos y a mucho mal pensamiento, sango no era geisha ni maiko, era una bailarina y con mucho talento. Al terminar el baile, Sango se acerca a Koharu y se inclina de manera muy cortés ante ella, para dirigírsele.

-¡Señorita Koharu!-

-Tu rostro se me hace desconocido, dime tu nombre linda –

- Sango, señorita…bueno esta demás decir que no me conoce, pero yo, como nueva criada de este palacio le deseo lo mejor en su futuro matrimonio –

-Sango, que linda mujer eres y muchas gracias. Casarme con el príncipe Miroku ha sido mi mayor sueño y me alegra tanto saber que queda tan poco para cumplirlo – Le comenta Koharu a la joven criada a la cual toma sus manos y sonríe –

-Ha sido un gesto muy lindo sango, nunca había visto alguien bailar como tú- integrándose a la conversación, la madre de Miroku-

-Muchas gracias, Mi señora-

-Sango, me has conmovido y quiero pedirte que seas mi dama acompañante y que me ayudes en todo lo posible para que salga perfecto, ¿me ayudarías?- Koharu no suelta las manos de la criada-

-Algo así, ¿Cómo amigas?- pregunta Sango algo nerviosa-

-Por supuesto que sí sango, seremos muy amigas desde ahora-

¿Amigas?, si, así había oído Sango de los labios de la joven Koharu, quien muy feliz y confiada pedía la fidelidad de la criada y ahora es cuando los pensamientos de sango se revuelven más que nunca.

Era Sango, a quien le pertenecía el corazón de Miroku. En el mismo instante que cruzaron sus miradas apareció esa conexión, ella, quien nunca pudo sentirse realmente amada, tenía la oportunidad frente a sus ojos pero…era solo una criada y sus padres jamás podrían aceptarla en una familia tan distinguida como los Houshi. Quizás la felicidad, le correspondía a Koharu, a pesar de las muchas cosas que habían pasado entre el príncipe y la joven criada, quienes suspiraban por el otro. La castaña solo quería escapar, huir y desaparecer por completo, se había metido en un gran problema y sabía que a sus sentimientos no podría engañarlos ni nada por el estilo y también sabía o al menos pensaba, que luchar por ellos era absolutamente imposible. Aun así, Miroku pensaba de otra manera, y ella lo sabía, lo único que había en su rostro eran lágrimas de desesperación ya que todo era tan lejano a la realidad, pero Sango estaba completamente sola y el arriesgarse solo le traería más soledad y problemas, sentada en la copa de un árbol a un rincón de las pequeñas lagunas que alimentaban la aldea, acariciando sus brazos, uno con otro y mirando fijamente la luna, la cual extrañamente no cambiaba.

Y en los pensamientos de Sango, abundaban los recuerdos con el príncipe, quienes lograban confundir aún más su cabeza.

_Flash Back._

"_-¿Cómo llegaste a esta aldea sango? – Pregunta Miroku_

_- Bueno, yo nací en un pequeño pueblo y cuando digo pequeño voy a todo sentido, no teníamos tanto dinero y mis padres eran de trabajos humildes, lamentablemente lo que ganaban mis padres no servía para que viviéramos todos y cada vez el impuesto subía. Hasta que todo terminó cuando mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre, quedamos totalmente solas – Comienza a relatar sango mientras se sienta en el pasillo que rodea el enorme palacio de la aldea – no fue fácil…_

_- No pensé que tras de aquel rostro lleno de alegría pasarían esas cosas – agrega Miroku mientras toma su mano –_

_Sango miro con extrañeza tal acción del príncipe, no entendía porque alguien de la realeza perdería su tiempo con los problemas de una simple criada y tomar su mano de manera muy tierna. Logrando que esta se sonroje."_

"_-Es raro que no estés comprometido siendo príncipe – comenta sango mientras corre su cabello tras la oreja –_

_-¿Por qué es raro?-_

_-Porque siempre hay mujeres que desean estar con jóvenes como tú, sobre todo si son príncipes y fuertes guerreros -_

_-¿Eres una de esas mujeres?- pregunta miroku con una pícara sonrisa-_

_-No, una mujer como yo jamás podría pensar en amor, menos cuando no se tiene nada que ofrecer –_

_-¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada que ofrecer?- vuelve a preguntar el príncipe mientras mira fijamente a sango –_

_-Lo sé miroku, también sé que estoy destinada a estar sola –_

_-Sabes sango, tienes mucho que ofrecer…quizás eres la mujer que tiene más cosas que ofrecer que he conocido en mi vida, eres inteligente, hermosa y tienes un talento enorme, yo sería muy feliz con una mujer así…-dice Miroku a la joven –"_

"_- Entiéndeme sango, soy un príncipe y nací para hacer cosas que no quiero…pensé que lo sabías cuando te hablé de mi vida – explica Miroku insistiendo en su disculpa para sango –_

_- Lo sé Miroku, pero me duele y creo que eso también deberías entenderlo…de todas formas, nunca podremos estar juntos – dice sango volviendo a soltar otra lágrima –_

_-No sango, no será así…-agrega Miroku algo triste y sin ninguna ocurrencia para calmar la pena de la joven –"_

_Fin flashback._

Sango agarra fuertemente su cabeza tratando de entender por qué le había tocado una situación tan complicada, pero era imposible…su corazón, su mente y su alma ya le pertenecían a aquel hombre de ojos azules y mirada profunda, la cual se posó en aquella joven desde el primer instante. La noche continúa y sango, queda totalmente dormida en sus pensamientos.

En otro lugar del palacio.

Sango no era la única que no podía dormir, Kagome, permanecía fuera del palacio observando la noche y pensando que sería de Kogua, que todo había sido tan confuso y repentino y en ese entonces, aparece Inuyasha, cargando su mano derecha en el hombro de la pensativa Kagome.

-Te digo algo…- rompiendo el hielo el aparecido Inuyasha-

-Dime algo – asienta Kagome volteando su rostro hacia el joven de cabellos plateados -

-Te vez muy tonta mirando la luna-

-¡Que amable!, mejor vete a dormir me estorbas los pensamientos- Le exclama Kagome muy molesta golpeando la cabeza de inuyasha

-¡Haaaaaaaaay! Era una broma jajajaja, ¿Tus pensamientos no te dejan dormir? Eh- Vuelve a preguntar el joven, sobándose el chichón-

- Al parecer sí, ¿me ves durmiendo?- Contestándole Sarcásticamente al joven-

-¿Te han dicho que eres antipática?, el lobo sucio ese debe estar feliz ahora sin ti-

-¡Te juro que si fuera bruja te echaría un conjuro para que calleras al suelo sin piedad cada vez que yo diga!- Vuelve a contestar furiosamente Kagome

-¿Conjuros? ¿Tienes 6 años acaso? No vengas con boberías te está afectando el sueño- Agrega inuyasha apoyando su mano entera en el rostro de Kagome-

-Bueno te daré en el gusto y me iré entonces, un gusto tu compañía, ¡gracias por nada! – Kagome deja lo suyo y pasa por frente de inuyasha para irse a dormir, bastante enojada con este-

-Oye espera un poco, antes de irte-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Kagome algo harta de la situación-

-Te ves linda enojada- Diciendo esto último y regalándole una tierna sonrisa, Inuyasha se retira antes de Kagome, dejando a esta muy confusa y sonrojada y aún, furiosa.

Después de un extraño día, ya toda la aldea Houshi y el palacio, duermen por completo.

Continuará…

Aquí concluye el séptimo capítulo de esta historia que se irá poniendo cada vez más interesante así que ¡Atentos!, por mi atraso, les deje dos caps de corridita. Para los que tengan preguntas bueno que me la dejen en los reviews si no sus buenas vibras y motivaciones para continuar la historia. Espero como siempre, que les haya gustado muchísimo y comenten.

Que estén de lo mejor, saludos.

C0nie ~


	8. La Esperada Boda

- Diálogo -

_/Pensamientos../_

(Comentarios por mi)

¡He vuelto! si, a continuar esta historia que bueno aún queda mucho más adelante y por los motivantes reviews que me han dejado. Cualquier duda respondo en el prox cap. Ahora les dejo con la continuación y un capítulo lleno de sorpresas, espero que les guste y dejen reviews plis, es gratis jeje.

Saludos! Ahora si..en lo que quedamos anteriormente:

En otro lugar del palacio.

Sango no era la única que no podía dormir, Kagome, permanecía fuera del palacio observando la noche y pensando que sería de Kogua, que todo había sido tan confuso y repentino y en ese entonces, aparece Inuyasha, cargando su mano derecha en el hombro de la pensativa Kagome.

-Te digo algo…- rompiendo el hielo el aparecido Inuyasha-

-Dime algo – asienta Kagome volteando su rostro hacia el joven de cabellos plateados -

-Te vez muy tonta mirando la luna-

-¡Que amable!, mejor vete a dormir me estorbas los pensamientos- Le exclama Kagome muy molesta golpeando la cabeza de inuyasha

-¡Haaaaaaaaay! Era una broma jajajaja, ¿Tus pensamientos no te dejan dormir? Eh- Vuelve a preguntar el joven, sobándose el chichón-

- Al parecer sí, ¿me ves durmiendo?- Contestándole Sarcásticamente al joven-

-¿Te han dicho que eres antipática?, el lobo sucio ese debe estar feliz ahora sin ti-

-¡Te juro que si fuera bruja te echaría un conjuro para que calleras al suelo sin piedad cada vez que yo diga!- Vuelve a contestar furiosamente Kagome

-¿Conjuros? ¿Tienes 6 años acaso? No vengas con boberías te está afectando el sueño- Agrega inuyasha apoyando su mano entera en el rostro de Kagome-

-Bueno te daré en el gusto y me iré entonces, un gusto tu compañía, ¡gracias por nada! – Kagome deja lo suyo y pasa por frente de inuyasha para irse a dormir, bastante enojada con este-

-Oye espera un poco, antes de irte-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Kagome algo harta de la situación-

-Te ves linda enojada- Diciendo esto último y regalándole una tierna sonrisa, Inuyasha se retira antes de Kagome, dejando a esta muy confusa y sonrojada y aún, furiosa.

Después de un extraño día, ya toda la aldea Houshi y el palacio, duermen por completo.

**Capitulo 8: La Esperada Boda**

Otro día en la aldea, para todos muy comun, para el príncipe miroku era peor. Tenía que cargar con tantos problemas y la enorme responsabilidad de aceptar un matrimonio mal planeado. Como anteriores mañanas, se levanta muy rápida mente para ir a observar a sango como recoje agua del rio, le encantaba mirarale en cualquier instancia. Se retira de su cuarto y se dirige a la ubicacion de la criada de cabello castaño.

Ya en las afueras del palacio, se encontraba Sango como de costumbre y de mirada muy pensativa. Miroku se le acerca como si nada y le saluda muy cordialmente, como suele ser con todas las personas de la aldea, aún así su mirada hacia la joven era mucho más especial.

- ¿Como dormiste Sango?- Agrega el príncipe quien le regala una sonrisa.

La mirada de Sango aún seguía semblante ante el rió, y podía escuchar las palabras del príncipe quien no dejaba de mirarla, volviendo a la realidad intenta contestar como si nada- Eh...Bien joven Miroku, muchas gracias por su preocupación-

- Te he comentado que no es necesario que me trates como un viejito jeje - Soltando una leve risa.

- Lo se joven...digo Miroku, pero usted es mi patriarca y debo mantener una relación al igual que las demás criadas -

- Tu sabes que no te veo como las demás criadas ...- Replico el joven tomando la mano de Sango, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

- Por favor, Miroku..ya basta, te vas a casar y esto me hace mucho daño..- La joven intentaba aguantar las lágrimas y la ira, se sentía humillada de alguna forma.

- Sango, escapémonos esta noche, vayámonos juntos...no desperdiciemos nuestra felicidad por hacer felices a los demás - El príncipe estaba muy decidido y esperaba una respuesta positiva de Sango.

- ¿Irnos juntos?, ¿Y luego qué? - Preguntaba Sango de manera muy sarcástica, de todas formas sabía que nunca podrían ser felices.

- Nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y lo mejor...seremos felices - Le sonríe de oreja a oreja y continua - Acompáñame ...

- No es bueno que nos vean irnos juntos ..- Ya completamente resignada intenta irse pero Miroku la agarra del brazo. -Suélteme... por favor o gritaré - Contesta muy desafiante ante el príncipe, a quien no le quedó de otra opción que dejarla ir.

Cada ves estaban mas cerca, mañana era el matrimonio de Koharu y Miroku y hoy comenzaban sus preparativos, todos cocinando y adornando el lugar, ya que el matrimonio comenzaba temprano y debía estar todo listo para entonces, comenzaba a atardecer y el palacio se veía muy bien adornado para la ocasión. El príncipe aún tenía la loca idea en su mente de escaparse pero Sango no estaba de acuerdo con la situación.

Sango se había desaparecido por el resto del día, se encontraba mas adentrada en los bosques y ahogada en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos de Sango.

_/Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido que me quedara en mi vieja aldea, ahí permanecía tranquila y sin tantas inquietudes. No puedo dejar de pensar que mañana será uno de los peores días de mi vida, después de que perdí a mi madre, otra vez me quedaré sola en este mundo... /_

Caminando tranquilamente, se sienta en la copa de un árbol e intenta esconderse de quien quisiera buscarle.

/_Si tan solo hubiera sido una princesa, con dinero...con una gran dinastía todo sería tan diferente, pero soy solo una esclava, de mis sentimientos, de todos.../_

Lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos de Sango, se sentía totalmente desconsolada y triste. La noche pasaba y una triste Sango intentaba conciliar el sueño, otra vez. Se acercaba el amanecer y el momento que rompería el silencio. Y llego el momento...

Era el gran día de la boda, Sango se había quedado dormida en aquella copa del árbol y apenas podía abrir los ojos, los tenía muy hinchados y rojos, se levanta y se dirige a un pequeño riachuelo para poder mojarse la cara y parecer como si nada. Se limpia sus manos y se arregla su cabello, para volver a la aldea a presenciar lo inapreciable para ella.

Al regresar a la aldea, todos estaban preocupados, emocionados y algunos consternados por que se acercara el momento, los preparativos estaban listos y el sacerdote se encontraba ya en su lugar, este debía estar muy temprano en el recinto para realizar el casamiento. Habían invitados de otras aldeas, gente de aristocracia muy alta y guerreros amigos, la familia de la joven Koharu y la del príncipe, contando a los demás aldeanos.

- Sango ! apresúrate y alístate porque llegaron los invitados - le grita una criada que salia del pasillo principal -

Sango se dirige rápidamente a su recamara para intentar arreglarse y servirle a los demás, ya que ese era su deber. Entra y se cambia rápidamente la ropa, comenzando por quitarse la parte de arriba de su kimono, sin notarlo, alguien le observada desde un pequeño orificio del otro pasillo, y no era precisamente quien todos creemos.

Un hombre que no parecía tan joven de vista, era el hermano de Koharu, Bankotsu, un gran comerciante y mujeriego que no dudo en aprovechar la situación de observarla como se cambiaba de ropa. Sus ojos se posaban en el cuerpo de la joven, quien se sentía muy observada e intento buscar por todas partes si alguien le miraba, provocando que Bankotsu se retire algo asustado, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sango termina de cambiarse aún algo sospechosa sobre quien le estaba observando, se retira finalmente para ir a servir a los invitados aún así con su mirada buscando al príncipe.

A mitad del evento, se acercaba el momento de la boda. Todas las familias e invitados se ubicaban para esperar a los casi novios; Miroku y Koharu, esta ya estaba casi lista preparándose para salir, se arreglaba su cabello para que nada saliera mal, en eso, ve a Sango quien se acercaba a saludarla muy cordialmente.

- Señorita Koharu, le deseo lo mejor de corazón y que sea muy feliz..- le comenta la castaña intentando simular aquella emoción y felicidad.

- ¡Amiga!, esperaba tu comentario, me has quitado algo de nervios - Koharu se termina de arreglar su cabello - Mira, cuando termine todo esto prometo que será tu turno y te casarás y seras muy feliz, y seré yo quien te felicitaré -

-¿Si?, que amable es usted - Sango suelta una pequeña risita media fingida - Pero no es lo mio, preocupémonos de usted ahora - intentando sonreír-

-Si tu lo dices, ¡Es el momento!...- dice esto ultimo y sale a encontrarse con el monje quien los esperaba en el altar.

Sango le observada, con una envidia sana...o quizás no. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes sería ella quien caminaría hacia el monje, y lo que más le ponía nerviosa era que Miroku no aparecía.

Estaba todo listo, ahora si. Solo faltaba la presencia del príncipe quien aún no se atrevía a salir de su habitación, estaba listo...pero no quería. Así que su amigo Inuyasha lo va a buscar.

- Eh Miroku, ¿Que demonios estás esperando? - El joven de cabello plateado le replica al Príncipe quien parecía muy pensativo-

- Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo...-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?, no quiero ser cargante pero te están esperando amigo..- el platinado aún no entendía la situación.

- No puedo, ¡No puedo casarme con Koharu!- Su mirada se volvió cabizbaja -

- ¿Pero porqué?, acaso...¿te gusta otra persona?- de a poco le iba agarrando Inuyasha a lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

- No se si puedo decirte - Las manos del príncipe pasaban bruscamente por su cara.

- ¿Acaso ahora no confías en mi?, Miroku soy tu mejor amigo...sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea dime que diablos te pasa -

- Es Sango ..-

-¿Sango?, no me digas que ...-

-No puedo salir amigo, no quiero...-

Inuyasha había comprendido totalmente lo que le pasaba a Miroku, solo pudo abrazarlo sin mucho que decir.

- Pero Miroku, te están esperando haya afuera, ¿que piensas hacer?, siempre me dijiste que debías correr con tus responsabilidades como príncipe y que enfrentarías cada problema que se te presente con la frente en alto -

- No se lo que haré, querido amigo...aún no lo sé -

Continuará.

Bueno, se viene se viene! xD. El prox capi lo publicaré muy pronto, veamos como me va con este. Saludos a todos los lectores fanáticos de inuyasha como yo.


	9. Decisiones y Descuidos

- Diálogo -

/Pensamientos../

(Comentarios por mi)

Bueno, este capítulo que presentaré ahora se viene con escenitas un poco lemon, bueno algo fuertes (naa cosas de siempre), ¿están preparados? Disfrútenlo.

Estaba todo listo, ahora sí. Solo faltaba la presencia del príncipe quien aún no se atrevía a salir de su habitación, estaba listo...pero no quería. Así que su amigo Inuyasha lo va a buscar.

- Eh Miroku, ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? - El joven de cabello plateado le replica al Príncipe quien parecía muy pensativo-

- Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo...-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?, no quiero ser cargante pero te están esperando amigo...- el platinado aún no entendía la situación.

- No puedo, ¡No puedo casarme con Koharu!- Su mirada se volvió cabizbaja -

- ¿Pero por qué?, acaso... ¿te gusta otra persona?- de a poco le iba agarrando Inuyasha a lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

- No sé si puedo decirte - Las manos del príncipe pasaban bruscamente por su cara.

- ¿Acaso ahora no confías en mí?, Miroku soy tu mejor amigo...sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea dime qué diablos te pasa -

- Es Sango...-

-¿Sango?, no me digas que...-

-No puedo salir amigo, no quiero...-

Inuyasha había comprendido totalmente lo que le pasaba a Miroku, solo pudo abrazarlo sin mucho que decir.

- Pero Miroku, te están esperando haya afuera, ¿qué piensas hacer?, siempre me dijiste que debías correr con tus responsabilidades como príncipe y que enfrentarías cada problema que se te presente con la frente en alto -

- No sé lo que haré, querido amigo...aún no lo sé -

**Capítulo 9: Decisiones y Descuidos.**

- Miroku, ha llegado un momento muy importante, tanto para ti como para toda la gente que te rodea, piénsalo así. Te convertirás en patriarca, en el dueño de todo esto, casarte no te arruinará la vida por nada en el mundo.-

-Inuyasha no lo entiendes, yo no quiero a la señorita Koharu, es linda lo sé pero no es la mujer que quiero a mi lado, es eso. Por donde sea me tiro a la felicidad ajena...-

- Amigo, no puedes tomar una decisión alocada piénsalo bien, no estamos en una buena situación ahora...-

En eso, entra el padre de Miroku al cuarto, interrumpiendo la agitada conversación.

- ¡Hijo! deja de arreglarte y ven que estamos todos muy atrasados, la señorita Koharu te espera en el altar, ¿te pasa algo acaso?- El padre de Miroku estaba más preocupado de lo normal.

- Padre yo...-

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo mío, ahora serás un gran patriarca, no puedo estar más feliz - abraza a su desconsolado hijo, quien se sentía como "la espada contra la pared".

- Padre...- Solo eso pudo decir, no quería decepcionarlo, ¿acaso estaba siendo egoísta? al menos eso comenzaba a pensar, o creer él.

-Estás atrasado hijo -

-Ya voy padre, acompáñenme ambos- Miroku se había decidido a salir, sabiendo lo que vendría más adelante -

Miroku sale de su cuarto, junto con su padre e Inuyasha. Todos estaban muy felices y esperanzados de que todo saliera bien, Koharu sonreía y estaba muy emocionada. Miroku buscaba a Sango con la mirada, pero no estaba por ningún lado, y quizás eso lo aliviaba aún más, el no tener que ver su rostro lleno de daño, pero nada era así. Ella lo estaba observando, tras toda la gente, pero estaba y él pudo presenciar su mirada puesta sobre él.

El monje espera a que Miroku se pose al lado de Koharu, para comenzar la ceremonia, y así ocurre. Koharu lo toma del brazo y le susurra al oído.

- Este es el día más feliz de mi vida, mi príncipe - ella lo miraba muy feliz, el...solo la miraba, pero no a Koharu, si no...A Sango.

El monje procede con la Boda:

- Hoy dos almas se unirán para vivir eternamente juntos, El príncipe Miroku y la señorita Koharu comenzarán una vida nueva -

Las palabras del monje eran tan punzantes para Sango, sentía que no debía estar ahí, pero algo le decía que tenía que detener eso, ¿que conseguía?, ¿hacer el ridículo?, pensaba ella. No siempre es un cuento feliz, y Miroku estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer, que no era ella, pero si tenía todo lo que ella siempre quiso, una familia, dinastía y el.

Observaba sin mirar, todos estaban muy felices, menos ella. Sabía que llegaba el momento en que ambos debían decidir si unir sus destinos o escapar, Koharu acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, pero Miroku sin antes responder, la observa, con una cara de "perdóname por lo que más quieras". Sango comprendía la decisión que había tomado, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, no aguantaba la ira y la vergüenza, su corazón le dolía demasiado para seguir ahí. Sin más pensarlo, se escapaba del lugar, corriendo como si nada. Miroku pudo notar su ida e intento seguirla, pero Koharu lo agarró del brazo y lo miró seriamente, esperando su respuesta, la cual fue un sí, sin ganas, pero lo dijo, ¿qué más quedaba?

La ceremonia había terminado, todos aplaudían muy felices. Los padres de Miroku lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron por doquier. Koharu estaba muy contenta, y la fiesta había recién comenzado...

Sango se había alejado del lugar, sentada en un pasillo oculto del palacio, llorando desconsoladamente, ahora sí...que no había vuelta atrás, se quitó la flor del cabello y la tiró lejos.

Miroku no sabía qué hacer, se sentía culpable de cualquier cosa que le llegara a pasar a Sango. Pero Koharu no lo soltaba, ya veía lo que se le aprontaba con este matrimonio tan apresurado y todos estaban muy felices por aquel evento presente, sobre todo sus padres.

Entraron las bailarinas al lugar, a animar a los invitados, todos muy distraídos. Bankotsu estaba pendiente de los pasos de Sango, quien se había retirado muy triste de aquella escena, y este decide seguirla, muy silenciosamente aprovechando que todos estaban celebrando.

Sango se dirigió al bosque, pero muy cerca del palacio y se sentó a orillas del pequeño rio donde siempre va a sacar agua. Pasaba sus dedos sigilosamente por el agua fría, intentando pasar el tiempo lo más rápido posible. Tenía una mirada triste y desolada, ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de ser feliz.

De repente se le acerca un curioso Bankotsu, intentando persuadirla para que ella se acerque más a él, de buena forma.

-¿No deberías estar celebrando la boda de tu patriarca, jovencita?- Preguntó Bankotsu acomodándose al lado de Sango.

- No creo que mi presencia en la celebración sea de mucho importancia, con su permiso joven- Se intenta levantar para irse aún más lejos, pero Bankotsu le toma la mano, quien nota la tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- Bankotsu intentó acercarse a ella, pero Sango alejó su mano e intento seguir su camino-

- No se preocupe por mí, valla a celebrar, ya que si no me equivoco…la novia es su hermana- Sango se retira y deja solo a Bankotsu, este se encontraba muy interesado en la criada, basado en un deseo carnal, él quería tenerla a como dé lugar. Se regresa a donde estaban los demás, con la joven en su mente mientras Sango se queda en el bosque, pensando en que gran lio se había metido.

En otro lugar.

Miroku intento distraer a Koharu y sus familiares para ir en busca de Sango, quien estaba desaparecida por esos lugares, pero el príncipe sabía que la encontraría en el lugar de siempre, el bosque, donde ella siempre se iba a pensar, así que a buscarla con todas las esperanzas.

Se acercó al bosque donde esperaba respuestas de la joven criada, logrando encontrarla en los sauces, sola. Sentía tanta culpabilidad y pena por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Miroku ya era un hombre casado y no podía romper con eso, llevaría su dinastía, su palacio y su familia al borde de la perdición, pero la amaba. Decide acercarse a Sango y abrazarla por detrás, con la enorme fuerza y ganas de estar con ella.

-No quiero dejarte ir sango – Fueron las palabras del príncipe quien no tenía en mente soltar a la joven criada, quien estaba muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Suélteme por favor, príncipe- Sango quita las manos de Miroku de su cintura muy bruscamente intentando alejarlo de ella.

-¿Por qué me dices así sango?, ¿Acaso ya no me...- Pero sango no lo deja terminar.

-¿Acaso qué?, discúlpeme pero usted es un hombre casado no entiendo porqué me viene a buscar a mi yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle más que una noche para su satisfacción, porque dinero no tengo no soy nadie, ya jugó lo suficiente conmigo, ¿no lo cree?- Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por los ojos de la joven.

-Sango, no me digas esas cosas, yo jamás te quise hacer daño…- Miroku intenta acercarse nuevamente a la joven.

-Entre querer y hacer hay mucha diferencia, ¿no lo cree su alteza?, ya es hora que sea responsable y cumpla con sus deberes de patri…- Miroku no la dejo continuar, esta vez fue el quien la calló, pero con un beso.

Por ningún motivo la soltaba, cada vez la acercaba más a su cuerpo mientras el beso se volvía aún más cálido. Sango cerró sus ojos, pero aún tenía rabia e impotencia por lo que estaba sucediendo. Miroku la besaba muy tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su cabello y bajaba sus manos para sentir las perfectas curvas de la joven, esta solo se dejaba llevar, era imposible resistirse a aquel príncipe quien era su perdición.

Sango besaba el cuello de Miroku algo tímida, pero tenía muchos deseos sobre su persona, y aún en ese momento tan precipitado en el cual ambos se consideraban desaparecidos. La criada toma su mano y lo lleva un poco más lejos, donde pudieran estar solos. Ella se sentía triste pero al mismo tiempo una alegría incomparable, por el hecho de que el hubiera vuelto por ella, a pesar de todo.

Llegan a un lugar muy apartado del bosque, en realidad era más oculto por los grandes árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Miroku no resiste más y le comienza a quitar la ropa a Sango, sin dejar de acariciarla para que ella también se entusiasme a dejar al príncipe en sus mismas condiciones. La joven estaba muy sonrojada, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que sus cuerpos se veían sin nada que impedía ver su realidad. Miroku como siempre la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, adoraba el cuerpo de Sango, era como pulido por los dioses. Y su hermosa tés le daba más brillo a su piel, bajo tanta sombra.

Sango se recuesta lentamente en las hojas que acomodaban el suelo, y Miroku se le une, por encima de ella. Ambos no dejaban de besarse, estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos y Koharu ya comenzaba a darse cuenta de la gran ausencia de Miroku en su boda.

En el palacio Houshi

Koharu comenzó a sospechar y decidió ir en busca de su esposo, recorría casi todo el palacio preguntando por él y nadie sabía dónde se había metido el príncipe, hasta que aparece Bankotsu, su fiel hermano.

-No llevas más de un día casada y ya se te arranca tu marido jajaja- Bankotsu no aguantaba la risa al ver a su hermana tan preocupada.

-¡Cállate leproso!- Solo pudo responder Koharu quien estaba más preocupada de la ubicación de Miroku.

- ¿Buscaste en las afueras del palacio?-

-Eso haré, acompáñame hermano no quiero ir sola por esos alrededores-

-Como quieras- Bankotsu acompaña a Koharu a buscar al príncipe al bosque, donde justamente se encontraba, pero no en buenas situaciones, al menos para Koharu no lo era.

Ambos hermanos entran en el bosque y recorren por un periodo bastante largo, Koharu estaba algo enojada ya que su fiesta de boda había sido en módicas palabras arruinada, aunque nadie más lo había notado.

Para la mala suerte de Sango y Miroku, el gran recorrido de Koharu y Bankotsu logra dar con su paradero, quienes sienten extraños movimientos cerca de los sauces y por preocupación decidieron ir a investigar.

-Esos ruidos son muy extraños, hermano…tengo un poco de miedo- Koharu le abraza la espalda a su hermano.

-No empieces, ¿Quieres?, acerquémonos silenciosamente, vamos- Bankotsu toma la delantera e intenta avanzar lo más callado posible y Koharu le seguía de la misma manera.

Ambos logran llegar a los sauces, escondidos a los pies de estos árboles, logran presenciar aquella escena que llenó de odio el corazón de la joven Koharu.

Continuará…

¡Sí! Ha terminado de la peor manera muajaja. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan comentando, consejos sugerencias críticas lo que sea todo es aceptado por el hecho de que se den el tiempo de leer mi fic, les agradezco todas sus buenas vibras y seguiré trabajando en lo que es la continuación de esta historia. Saludos!


	10. El plan de Koharu

- Diálogo -

/Pensamientos../

(Comentarios por mi)

¡Queridos lectores!, eh regresado y con la continuación del terrible capítulo anterior jeje. Ahora dejo en claro que cualquier duda la dejen por review y las respondo a partir de acá en los otros capítulos, criticas, como quieran. Todo por quienes se dan el valioso tiempo para leer mi historia, y sobre todo para los fans de Sango y Miroku, amo esta pareja.

Bueno sin más vueltas al asunto, comenzamos con el décimo capítulo de esta historia.

En el palacio Houshi.

Koharu comenzó a sospechar y decidió ir en busca de su esposo, recorría casi todo el palacio preguntando por él y nadie sabía dónde se había metido el príncipe, hasta que aparece Bankotsu, su fiel hermano.

-No llevas más de un día casada y ya se te arranca tu marido jajaja- Bankotsu no aguantaba la risa al ver a su hermana tan preocupada.

-¡Cállate leproso!- Solo pudo responder Koharu quien estaba más preocupada de la ubicación de Miroku.

- ¿Buscaste en las afueras del palacio?-

-Eso haré, acompáñame hermano no quiero ir sola por esos alrededores-

-Como quieras- Bankotsu acompaña a Koharu a buscar al príncipe al bosque, donde justamente se encontraba, pero no en buenas situaciones, al menos para Koharu no lo era.

Ambos hermanos entran en el bosque y recorren por un periodo bastante largo, Koharu estaba algo enojada ya que su fiesta de boda había sido en módicas palabras arruinada, aunque nadie más lo había notado.

Para la mala suerte de Sango y Miroku, el gran recorrido de Koharu y Bankotsu logra dar con su paradero, quienes sienten extraños movimientos cerca de los sauces y por preocupación decidieron ir a investigar.

-Esos ruidos son muy extraños, hermano…tengo un poco de miedo- Koharu le abraza la espalda a su hermano.

-No empieces, ¿Quieres?, acerquémonos silenciosamente, vamos- Bankotsu toma la delantera e intenta avanzar lo más callado posible y Koharu le seguía de la misma manera.

Ambos logran llegar a los sauces, escondidos a los pies de estos árboles, logran presenciar aquella escena que llenó de odio el corazón de la joven Koharu.

**10- El plan de Koharu.**

Ahí se encontraban, aquellas dos figuras enamoradas entregándose el uno con el otro, mientras una desilusionada y furiosa Koharu observaba aquella escena, sin poder creerlo. Bankotsu la abrazó intentando calmar la tensión que se presentía en aquel instante e intenta romper el hielo.

- Hermana, debes...ser fuerte- Soltó Bankotsu unas leves palabras, pero notó en el rostro de su hermana que la calma estaba lejos de su apariencia.

Koharu se mantuvo en silencio, y seguidamente se retira de aquella escena, mientras Bankotsu decide seguirla para que no cometiera alguna locura. Y Sango y miroku seguían con lo suyo, ya que no habían notado la presencia de Koharu y su hermano.

Ambos se sentían saciados y felices, por tenerse el uno al otro en aquellas hojas secas. Miroku la abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella permanecía sonrojada, desde el primer instante. Sango se recuesta y algo asustada se preocupa por los demás en la fiesta de la boda real.

-Joven Miroku...- Le dijo sango, algo asustada.

-Dime solamente Miroku, linda - Contesta el príncipe acariciando una mejilla de la sonrojada joven, que aparentaba una mirada feliz, pero un pequeño semblante de vergüenza por cómo se encontraban.

-Creo que, esta fue la última instancia que tendremos juntos. ¿No lo cree?- suspiró sango algo triste, intentando terminar con tal hermoso momento.

-Pero, ¿por qué tiene que terminar sango?, yo quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado. Sin importar…- El príncipe intento persuadirla, pero Sango no se lo permitió, interrumpiéndolo de manera interrogante.

-¿Sin importar que usted está casado?, ¿Acaso no le importan los sentimientos de la señorita Koharu?-

-A ninguno de los dos nos ha importado sus sentimientos, ¿Qué acaso pensaste en ella en estos momentos Sango?- Miroku intentó hacer entender a Sango que ellos debían estar juntos, el realmente no sentía nada por su esposa, todo había sido contra su voluntad, literalmente.

- Creo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad, ya al anochecer usted dejará de pensar en mi como lo hizo ahora con la señorita Koharu- Diciendo esto último, Sango recoge sus ropas y se viste rápidamente para volver a atender a los invitados de la boda y preparar una pequeña presentación para entretenerlos, Dejando solo a Miroku.

-Cuando será el día que no tengas miedo de lo nuestro…sango- Dijo Miroku algo triste y pensativo, ya estaba solo. Tomó sus cosas y se fue a "celebrar" el resto de su boda.

Volviendo al palacio Houshi.

La celebración seguía, mientras Koharu y su hermano Bankotsu estaban en un pasillo oculto del palacio, platicando sobre lo recién ocurrido.

-¿Puedes creerlo Bankotsu?, esa pobre criada y mal nacida me ha quitado a MI marido- Exclamaba Koharu esas palabras con mucha ira.

-¡Ha! – Espetó su hermano medio burlesco- ¿Qué esperabas?, los hombres jamás se resisten a la carne, menos cuando se trata de una criada tan hermosa como ella…yo hubiera hecho lo mismo o cosas peores con ella – decía mientras su cara expresaba pensamientos pervertidos interrumpidos por el tirón de orejas de Koharu.

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices? – Le gritaba Koharu a su inconsciente hermano; ¿Acaso esa pobre criada era más hermosa que ella?, pensaba la recién casada y vuelve a exclamar- Esa pobretona me las va a pagar…-

-Hazlo más fácil y termina con esta boda, ¿dejarás que te humillen así?- le replicaba su Hermano mientras se sentaba encima de una cómoda del pasillo.

-¡Jamás!, eh esperado meses por esta boda y no lo dejaré ir, aparte de seguro el solo cayó en las asquerosas manos de esa pobretona porque me desea, pero hoy le daré lo que ha estado esperando, no te preocupes- decía en un tono bastante seguro, la esposa de Miroku.

-Que tonta eres, le vas a perdonar a ese imbécil que te vea la cara…pero por lo menos me dejas el camino libre- Dijo Bankotsu en un tono muy malicioso y esperanzado en tener aquella figura de la joven criada, Sango.

-Has lo que quieras con esa mugrosa, pero Miroku es mío y nadie me lo quitara. Haré hasta lo imposible por alejar a esa inmunda de este palacio y que arruine mi hermoso matrimonio- Koharu estaba bastante decidida a hacerle la vida imposible a Sango, mientras su mirada intentaba buscar alguna solución a su "problemilla".

En otro lugar del palacio.

Miroku vuelve con sus familiares y duda un poco de la ausencia de Koharu, algo asustado se le pasó por la cabeza que la joven pudo haber presenciado lo que pasó hace algunos minutos, pero prefirió no pensar en vano y esperar su apariencia, sin dejar de observar a Sango quien le desviaba la mirada y atendía como si nada a los invitados.

El padre de Miroku no dejaba de felicitar a su hijo, estaban todos muy orgullosos de que el príncipe tomara nuevas responsabilidades en su vida, y sobre todo porque su esposa era de muy alta alcurnia. La familia de Koharu al igual que la del patriarca tenían mucho dinero, eran una dinastía muy conocida y amiga de los Houshi, en temas de guerra y económicos. Los padres de Koharu siempre quisieron casarla con el hijo de los Houshi para mantener una dinastía más elevada, mientras que Bankotsu aún lo tenían en la casa siendo el hermano mayor, y al parecer él no tenía intenciones de casarse por ahora. Aunque para sus padres él era una gran molestia y gasto.

Había llegado el momento de la presentación de sango, ella se dedicaba a entretener a los aldeanos de vez en cuando. Esta ya estaba lista para salir, vestida con un kimono rojo profundo con un fuerte bordado blanco y flores rosa pálido en la caída del traje. Su cabello tomado delicadamente por pequeños listones rojos y de perlas que dejaban caer por su cola.

Dos hombres estaban alrededor de las personas, con instrumentos para introducir la entrada de sango. Miroku la observaba con una enorme sonrisa y su mirada de tonto /qué hermosa te vez sango…/ se decía a sí mismo el príncipe quien parecía el más emocionado.

-¡Que linda se ve la joven Sango!- decía kagome a no más lejos de la familia de Miroku, quien estaba acompañada de Inuyasha.

-Si…/valla Miroku que tonto eres/- dijo inuyasha con algo de angustia.

-¿Qué piensas inuyasha?-. Preguntaba Kagome algo preocupada por su mirada.

-Este, ¡nada niña boba!, deja de mirarme. ¿Te gusto acaso?- decía inuyasha con un tono de burla y sarcasmo.

-¡Huuuuy!, ¡eres odiosoooo!- le gritó kagome a un asustado inuyasha quien intentaba escapar, pero esta alcanzó a tirarle su larga cabellera plateada, con rabia.

Sango se acerca a la multitud, y sincroniza con el sonido del gong y las cuerdas del shamisen. La voz de sango era tan melodiosa que relajaba hasta lo más terribles sentimientos, Koharu solo la observaba, aún con odio, pero intentando buscar la razón por la cual Miroku cayó en sus redes.

La joven criada lucía hermosa con aquellas vestimentas, tan atractivas y llamativas, como ella misma. Aunque en su mirada se notaba tristeza, sus letras eran tan tajantes para Miroku.

"_Nanairo no kyou jou de omoi wo egaku kara_

_Pinto mi amor en un arcoíris de mañana…"_

"_Hokori kamaru mitai ni kama_

_No quiero sufrir y me enorgullezco por eso…"_

"_Shidoku naishi aenai wake wa_

_La razón por que no nos podamos ver, está en tu corazón…"_

Miroku la observaba silencioso, sentía como si ella la replicaba por qué no podía hacer nada por ellos dos. Esta guerra era mucho más difícil de las cuales el príncipe se había enfrentado anteriormente, sentía que iba a morir, por primera vez.

Koharu se acerca al príncipe rápidamente. Ya que había notado que este miraba a Sango con nostalgia, le abraza fuerte del brazo y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku, logrando llamar la atención de Sango. Esta los observa y sin más que hacer sigue cantando, e intenta mantener su sonrisa.

"_Futari wo kanjiru jikan kasanete nurikaeteku_

_Nuestro final feliz es el principio…"_

"_Ima taisetsuna hito ga iru_

_De los sentimientos que tenemos del uno al otro…"_

"_Soredake de mi ga kareteku _

_Lo haremos crecer, juntos…"_

De repente, Koharu no aguanta más y besa al príncipe Miroku en la presencia de Sango, dejándola algo atónita y muy triste. Miroku no sabía qué hacer, solo le siguió el juego para que nadie pensara algo raro, pero sabía que sango estaba presenciando aquel beso.

Todo parecían muy felices con aquel beso, muchos aplaudían y otros se reían de la precipitada forma de ser de Koharu, al no esperar más por estar con su recién esposo Miroku.

Sango termina de cantar, y se retira sin intención de oír aplausos, solo se va lo más antes posible para no seguir en aquella escena. Miroku le observa muy triste, e intenta seguirla pero nuevamente Koharu lo abraza, y le recuerda lo poco que falta para su encuentro.

Tres horas después de aquel hecho, la fiesta ya había terminado y los invitados se preparaban para irse a sus respectivos hogares, mientras los sirvientes del palacio Houshi trataban de ordenar lo más que podían el lugar, para tener una mañana presentable el día siguiente. Se acercaba el momento de la noche de bodas, Koharu se había retirado rápidamente para prepararse, quien estaba con un kimono blanco de una tela muy delgada y de cabello suelto, mientras miroku la esperaba en la recámara.

En la habitación de recién casados . ( Yo: sí, tuve que llamarle así aunque ni yo lo deseaba…pero es mi historia y quiero darle algo de emoción jeje)

Miroku estaba nervioso, pero no tanto por lo que le esperaba, si no por lo que llegaría a pasar con Sango después de esta noche. Aunque los instintos y necesidades de los nombres no existe suficiencia, Miroku era un hombre después de todo (Yo: lamentablemente como dicen, la carne es débil).

El príncipe pasaba sus dedos bruscamente por su frente, masajeándosela y pensando de qué forma solucionaría este enorme lío en el que se acababa de meter. Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa Koharu que ingresa a la habitación.

-¿Me estaba esperando, mi príncipe?- dijo Koharu en un tono algo pícaro, provocando una reacción nerviosa en Miroku.

-Ehh, no se preocupe señorita Koharu – decía el príncipe intentando salir de la situación- Si no se siente preparada puede decirme y esperaré cuanto quiera…- Pero es interrumpido por su esposa.

-¿Qué no me siento preparada? Está usted equivocado- entonces una mirada maliciosa se apodera del rostro de Koharu, recordando un pequeño incidente ocurrido no hace mucho.

Flashback.

_Estaban Koharu y Bankotsu en el pasillo. La joven aún seguía furiosa por lo que había presenciado hace algunos momentos, y su hermano intentaba consolarla, a su manera. Ambos habían quedado en un malicioso acuerdo, que satisficiera la rabia de Koharu hacia Sango, por ahora._

_-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan?- pregunta Bankotsu emocionado por escucharlo._

_-Cuando llegue el momento de la noche de boda, le pides a sango que lleve las toallas para el cuarto matrimonial, tu sabes…-decía una malvada Koharu._

_-Perfecto, cuenta conmigo. Ya quiero ver su cara de tristeza por lo que va presenciar- _

Fin flashback.

-Conque… ¿Realmente te sientes segura?- Miroku intenta pensar alguna forma de que esta se arrepienta.

-¡Por supuesto!, mira como me he preparado- Koharu se quita atrevidamente su kimono, que era lo único que impedía ver su figura, al desnudo.

La joven se acerca al príncipe y se inclina a su lado, lo toma del mentón y le roba otro beso, intentando provocarlo, el príncipe estaba en blanco y no sabía que hacer. Koharu estaba decidida a conseguirlo esa noche, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del príncipe, logrando que este se suelte un poco.

Miroku suspiraba, aquella joven hacía hasta lo imposible por lograr de que este callera en sus brazos, solo la abraza y deja que esta lo bese, pero todo es interrumpido cuando la entrada de la habitación se abre rápidamente.

-¡Diablos!, ¡Discúlpenme!, estaba algo atrasada pero les traje las toallas…no era mi intención…- Era sango quien cumplía con lo que se la había pedido, como lo había planeado Koharu. Presenció aquella instancia, ella sin ropa y el con sus brazos en sus caderas.

El podía notar en la mirada de Sango, aquella rabia, ira y tristeza. Sango quería morirse en aquel instante, se sentía humillada, pero nada podía hacer, solo pedir disculpas por su error.

-No te preocupes, está bien, puedes retirarte – le responde Koharu "amablemente", con una pequeña risa al saber que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

-Gracias, señorita Koharu…-Sango dirige su mirada fría a Miroku /_Veo que yo tenía razón…/-_ Con su permiso- Sin más palabras, se retira dejándolos solos.

Al salir sango de la habitación, dio pie a que Koharu se vuelva a acercar a Miroku. Estos tuvieron que cumplir con la obligación de la noche matrimonial, Miroku no quería herir los sentimientos de Koharu.

Continuará…

Odio hacer sufrir a sango, pero bueno la historia tiene muchos altos y bajos. Les agradezco un montón a los lectores que siempre comentan mi fic y le dan ánimo a que se continúe. Muchos saludos y agradecimientos, ¡muy pronto se viene la conti!.

Otra cosa, para los que no entendieron o no saben:

**Diccionario.**

Shamisen: es un instrumento musical japonés de cuerda. Este debe ser tocado con una uñeta llamada Bachi, posee tres cuerdas.

Gong: es un instrumento musical también japonés, pero este es de percusión. Se trata de un gran disco metálico (habitualmente de bronce), que se percute con un mazo.


	11. Consecuencias

El podía notar en la mirada de Sango, aquella rabia, ira y tristeza. Sango quería morirse en aquel instante, se sentía humillada, pero nada podía hacer, solo pedir disculpas por su error.

-No te preocupes, está bien, puedes retirarte – le responde Koharu "amablemente", con una pequeña risa al saber que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

-Gracias, señorita Koharu…-Sango dirige su mirada fría a Miroku /_Veo que yo tenía razón…/-_ Con su permiso- Sin más palabras, se retira dejándolos solos.

Al salir sango de la habitación, dio pie a que Koharu se vuelva a acercar a Miroku. Estos tuvieron que cumplir con la obligación de la noche matrimonial, Miroku no quería herir los sentimientos de Koharu.

**Consecuencias.**

A la mañana siguiente. Koharu y Miroku tuvieron la noche de boda y la destrozada sango no dejó de pensar en aquella situación, sin poder dormir. Se levantó desganada y casi arrastrando su cuerpo, sentía que estaba enferma, pero solamente le dolía su existencia en aquel día. De solo pensar en que el hombre que amaba estuvo con esa mujer le daban fuertes dolores de cabeza, y en el corazón.

Sango sale arreglar el gran desorden que quedó en la boda, junto con otras criadas que estaban amanecidas, se les notaba en sus cansados rostros y enormes ojeras. Debía estar ordenado para cuando el patriarca y su familia estuvieran levantados, también para celebrar la unión del príncipe y la actual princesa Koharu, cosa que Sango no estaba muy entusiasmada por celebrar. Con un balde de agua limpia los restos de tierra que quedaban en los pasillos, la gente entraba y salía y quedó todo inmundo. Sin dejar de lado la decoración y la comida que restaba por todo el suelo. Parecía fiesta de poca aristocracia.

En la habitación matrimonial.

Miroku despierta, con algo de complicaciones debido a que tenía a Koharu por encima del. Quien lo tenía muy abrazado, delicadamente quita sus brazos de su cuello e intenta levantarse sin lograr despertarla, consiguiendo su objetivo. Se pone un kimono blanco y en lo primero que piensa es en Sango, su firme y escultural figura, su hermoso cabello liso logrando la perfección en su término, esos ojos que llenaban de dulzura y su melodiosa voz, recordando la primera vez que la escuchó cantar, cuando vestía de verde y parecía una muñeca. Le encantaba ver a sango bailar y cantar, llenaba de alegría y de vida el palacio Houshi. O también la vez que recogía agua de aquel pequeño rio, con esa típica flor que llevaba en el cabello, y su mirada inocente.

El príncipe sale e intenta buscarla, aunque por dentro sabía que ella ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra y quizás ni le mire, sabía que estaba furiosa sobre todo por la escena que vivieron en la noche de bodas, se sentía tan imbécil y culpable y sentía que debía hablar con ella, por lo menos intentarlo. Sango se encontraba limpiando, todavía. Miroku se le acerca de manera muy sutil y que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera ella misma. Al llegar a su lado le toma de la mano y le saluda de lo más corriente pero con una hermosa sonrisa, sango le observa y le saluda.

- Buenos días, príncipe- Le saluda fríamente pero intentando ser cordial con Miroku, cosa que lo hiso sentir muy mal.

- Sango….yo se que lo que viste anoche no fue…- Intento explicar Miroku, pero fue interrumpido..

- ¿No fue qué?, yo fui la culpable por ingresar a el cuarto de recién casados, no fue mi intención y jamás volverá a pasar- respondió tajantemente.

- Jamás porque no estaré más con ella sango – Contesta tomándola de los hombros.

- Que descaro. Bueno no es la primera vez que usted me promete cosas, y si me disculpa debo seguir limpiando, con permiso- Sango intenta retirarse pero Miroku la sujeta del brazo, obvia mente no fuerte pero con tal de detenerla.

- ¡Sango!, de verdad que tu no lo entiendes...-

-¿Qué debo entender?, ¿qué tus necesidades de hombre no te sirven para detener todo esto?- Los ojos de sango se cristalizaron e intentó ocultarlo, volteando la cabeza para que Miroku no lo notara.

- Sango…-

Miroku ya no sabía que decir, sango parecía tan furiosa, tan decepcionada y pudo notar que tenía ganas de explotar y llorar, se sentía muy culpable y quería remediar todo, pero ella ni siquiera dejaba que le tocara la mano, le replicada que él le pertenecía a otra y que no debían hablar ni como amigos, por un tema de respeto y de liberar sospechas, pero Miroku insistía, no quería quedar mal con sango, ni eso. Miroku deseaba besar sus labios abrazarla y estar juntos como antes.

Sango le dirige una mirada muy fría y llena de rabia e ira, sus ojos expresaban algo muy monstruoso que asustaba al príncipe, aunque él sabía que se la merecía.

No, me mires así…sé que soy el hombre más idiota de todo este mundo y lo seré aún más si no estoy con la mujer que realmente amo con la mujer que desde el primer momento que vi me dejó pasmado con tanta belleza..-

Como siempre, te basas en la superficialidad... –

¡Déjame terminar!.. - Se acerca a la joven, mientras toma su mano derecha - Reconozco que soy un chico perdido en sus pensamientos que para mi edad no tengo idea que hacer con mi vida y ahora que estoy casado siento que quiero huir y desaparecer, conocí muchas chicas y te digo muchas pero demasiadas mujeres de distintas edades, raza, continente y situaciones…y créeme que jamás había encontrado una con todas las habilidades…no quiero decir que me seas útil .. _/¡hay diablos Miroku que mierda estás diciendo..! / _si no bueno…eres lo que siempre busqué eres la mujer perfecta y no te dejaré ir por nada en el mundo, aunque ahora esté en los peores límites de mi vida y que sea casi imposible...-

Sango lo miraba callada, no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara y Miroku esperaba una aceptación de sus palabras, pero sango solo asiente con la cabeza, y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Miroku, siempre estaré contigo…lamentablemente no podre ser tu mujer jamás, pero…no puedo alejarme de ti por más que deba hacerlo mi corazón me lo impide. Así que puedes estar tranquilo – Sango vuelve a sonreírle, pero su sonrisa se debilita cada vez más, y Miroku puede notar la debilidad en sus ojos, sabía que algo le estaba pasando.

¿Estás bien sango? ...- Miroku comienza a asustarse, así que la abraza en caso de que esta se desmaye, sango presiona fuertemente la mano del príncipe y empieza a perder el equilibrio.

Miroku se inclina en el suelo y sostiene a sango entre sus brazos, en ese mismo instante Koharu aparece en la escena, sango la observa y sabía que algo malo se acercaba, pero la joven solo se acercó a ver como estaba, dejando a ambos amantes algo preocupados.

-¿Sango?, Qué te ha pasado?...¡vamos te llevaremos a una sala para que descanses!.- Koharu parecía muy amable con sango, y llama a unos sirvientes para que la lleven al cuarto donde la esperaría un curador de la aldea quien la revisaría.

Miroku lleva en sus brazos a sango, mientras Koharu solo observaba pero intentaba ocultar su molestia, al llegar al cuarto recuestan a sango y esta intenta recuperar el conocimiento, ya que se había desmayado camino a aquella sala.

Sango no suelta la mano de Miroku, mientras este no podía perder su preocupación y no perdía la vista de su amada, hasta que Koharu rompe el hielo.

-Amor, dejemos a Sango para que la revisen y esté más tranquila, al rato volveremos a ver que le ha pasado…acompáñame- Toma del brazo a su esposo y se lo lleva, casi a la rastra…Miroku se despide de sango y se retiran del cuarto.

-Bueno sango, necesito que me digas algo…- pregunta el médico algo ansioso.

Sango lo observa muy nerviosa, sabía lo que le esperaba después del examen.

**Al rato después.**

Koharu se encarga de mandar a Miroku a buscarle yerbas medicinales a sango como escusa de que no se acercara a ella por un rato, este parte con algunos hombres a una aldea vecina a buscar unas yerbas muy especiales, y obviamente gratis.

Con el transcurrir de las horas, Koharu se acerca al cuarto donde está reposando sango, y se encuentra con el médico quien ya había terminado de revisarla, esta se acerca al hombre y lo comienza a interrogar, obteniendo lo que ella esperaba.

-_/Con que esa mujer logró lo que quería, ni muerta permitiré que esta mugrienta provoque que yo y mi familia perdamos esa poderosa herencia, ni el amor de Miroku, y no está en mis planes acabar con esta criatura…pero Sango desaparecerá del mapa o por lo menos de esta aldea y yo me encargaré de eso/_…Que alegría, no sabe lo feliz que se pondrá la aldea y todo el apoyo que el brindaremos a sango y su futuro hijo-

-Con eso quedará bastante conforme, y bueno ella sabe los cuidados que tiene el ser futura madre así que no creo que sea necesario informárselo.

-No, muchas gracias por todo…y a usted señorita Koharu-

-No me agradezcas, ahora…necesito doctor que me deje a solas con la señorita sango…si puede-

-Como diga, con permiso señoritas…-

- Sango, quiero que me digas la verdad de una vez por todas…a pesar de que ya lo se todo lo quiero escuchar de tu boca..

- Señorita Koharu…perdóneme la vida…usted es tan buena..-

-No insistas sango, ya no me puedes seguir mintiendo y de verdad sabes…que cuentas conmigo..-

-¿Qué?-

- Sango, ya lo sé todo…y te juro que cobraré venganza a pesar de que esa persona sea de mi afecto y quizás de mi misma sangre-

-Señorita Koharu no…no comprendo...-

-Sé lo que te hizo mi hermano…y me siento muy avergonzada porque realmente fue un idiota y ahora creo que su crimen te ha traído terribles consecuencias, prometo ayudarte Sango.

Al parecer Koharu no se había percatado de la verdad, así que sango intentó ocultarlo. Por el bien de Miroku, y de su hijo.

-¿Estás embarazada no sango? – Pregunto frívolamente, Koharu a la joven recostada.

Y en ese mismo instante, Miroku logra escuchar esa pregunta…quien pasaba por fuera del cuarto con intenciones de ver a sango, quedando totalmente…pasmado y helado.

-Se…Se-señorita Koharu… ¡Qué cosas!...—

-Ya no puedes ocultarlo, ¡vamos cuéntame la verdad prometo ayudarte en lo que sea.-

- Bueno, si señorita Koharu, estoy esperando un hijo…-

-¿De mi hermano verdad?..-

Sango se queda completamente helada, no sabía mentir pero realmente no quería confesar, sabía que si confesaba le traería fuertes consecuencias y Koharu la odiaría por el resto de su vida.

-No es necesario que lo digas sango, entiendo tu dolor y mi hermano pagará por su crimen..-

Y por fuera de la habitación, seguía Miroku escuchando, bastante impresionado y furioso.

-Maldito bastardo…esto…¡esto no se quedará así!..- Miroku saca su espada y corre al cuarto de Bankotsu para vengarse del.

-Pero señorita Koharu, en realidad mi hijo..- Sango quería confesar la verdad.

-¡No te esfuerces sango…!../_Al parecer mi querido amor ya escuchó la conversación y en este momento debe odiarte, maldita jajajaja soy demasiado lista…todo ha resultado como lo planeé ..y ahora queda la última parte, no sabes lo que te espera../_

De repente, llegan tres aldeanos muy asustados al cuarto donde estaban ambas jóvenes, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡¿Qué pasa porque interrumpen? – Exclama Koharu algo molesta.

-¡Señorita Koharu! …el príncipe ha retado a su hermano a un duelo a muerte, ¡debe ir a detenerlo!-

-¡¿Qué?- dicen Sango y Koharu muy asustadas al unísono.

-/Demonios, creo que me fui al extremo../ ..- Koharu comenzó a sentir el peso de lo que había hecho, por primera vez y corre al suceso.

- …Miroku…- Sango intenta levantarse con el incentivo de detener la pelea, aunque sea demasiado tarde necesitaba estar junto a su amado. Se levanta con todo su esfuerzo y corre hacia el lugar, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

**En el suceso. **

Estaba toda la aldea reunida, muchos comentando, las mujeres asustadas y los hombres no sabían si meterse o no ya que todos le temían al príncipe cuando estaba furioso. Sango fue la última en llegar y se mete al centro, agarrando del brazo a Miroku, este la observa con rabia y la empuja.

-¡No te entrometas ahora Sango! ..- le contestó Miroku muy enojado y algo arrepentido..

- ¡Ahhh ¡ .. –Sango cae bruscamente al suelo, Miroku no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado enojado y con deseos de asesinar a el supuesto culpable del embarazo de Sango.

- Oye imbécil, si vas a pelear hazlo luego no tengo tiempo para perder, aparte…yo jamás he tocado a tu esclava, aunque no negaré que le quita el sueño a todos los hombres de la aldea con ese cuerpo tan deseado…- responde Bankotsu con su mirada morbosa.

-¡Cállate imbécil! ..- Miroku se acerca a Bankotsu rápidamente con su espada y le alcanza a lastimar el brazo izquierdo, pero es interrumpido por Inuyasha y su padre quienes llegan bastante asustados a la pelea.

-¡Paren este alboroto YA! …Miroku ¿Qué es todo esto?, es tu cuñado ..no debes mantener este tipo de relación con la familia –

-Padre esto no es un asunto de familia – Miroku empuja Bankotsu al suelo y apoya su pie en su torso bruscamente.

- Ordeno a todos que se detenga esto ya, váyanse todos a sus hogares y quien no obedezca será desterrado. – El padre de Miroku hablaba muy enserio, este guarda su espada y deja a un asustado Bankotsu vivir, aunque sango aún permanecía mal y afectada por lo que había sucedido, sabía que este había escuchado la conversación y lo peor es que todo era una farsa.

Todos obedecen las órdenes del verdadero patriarca y Miroku se les une, ayuda a sango a levantarse y esta le dirige una mirada con odio y rechaza su ayuda, mientras se larga corriendo a su habitación.

-Al parecer no tuviste una buena actitud con Sango, amigo- Inuyasha apoya su mano derecha en el hombro de Miroku, intentando consolarlo.

-Soy lo peor inuyasha…- Miroku se aísla de la multitud y se va acostar, por esta vez solo dejando muy molesta a su esposa Koharu.

**Continuará…**

He vuelto! Y con todo jeje, bueno ahora que he terminado con todas mis malditas responsabilidades escolares continuaré esta historia como dios manda así que bueno espero que dejen reviews, que se viene cada vez más terrible …na! …

Bueno también quiero dejar en claro que mis intenciones no son lastimar a sango ni hacer su vida miserable, como claro se puede leer, es el toque amargo de una vida miserable a una vida perfecta o por decir así, una historia demasiado… melodramática. Y me encanta darle ese toque de pasión y un poco de comedia. Como ustedes saben, todo tiene su buen final. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, pronto pongo el otro, que está casi terminado.

Saludos y gracias por todo, por leer el fic y unirse a mi historia!.

**C0nie.**


	12. Una Cruel Venganza

Uf este capítulo si que es malulo malo de los malos. Pero tengan piedad de mi jaajaja sango es mi favorita! Disfruten el capítulo y para comenzar como siempre, en lo que quedamos anteriormente:

**En el suceso.**

Estaba toda la aldea reunida, muchos comentando, las mujeres asustadas y los hombres no sabían si meterse o no ya que todos le temían al príncipe cuando estaba furioso. Sango fue la última en llegar y se mete al centro, agarrando del brazo a Miroku, este la observa con rabia y la empuja.

-¡No te entrometas ahora Sango! ..- le contestó Miroku muy enojado y algo arrepentido..

- ¡Ahhh ¡ .. –Sango cae bruscamente al suelo, Miroku no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado enojado y con deseos de asesinar a el supuesto culpable del embarazo de Sango.

- Oye imbécil, si vas a pelear hazlo luego no tengo tiempo para perder, aparte…yo jamás he tocado a tu esclava, aunque no negaré que le quita el sueño a todos los hombres de la aldea con ese cuerpo tan deseado…- responde Bankotsu con su mirada morbosa.

-¡Cállate imbécil! ..- Miroku se acerca a Bankotsu rápidamente con su espada y le alcanza a lastimar el brazo izquierdo, pero es interrumpido por Inuyasha y su padre quienes llegan bastante asustados a la pelea.

-¡Paren este alboroto YA! …Miroku ¿Qué es todo esto?, es tu cuñado ..no debes mantener este tipo de relación con la familia –

-Padre esto no es un asunto de familia – Miroku empuja Bankotsu al suelo y apoya su pie en su torso bruscamente.

- Ordeno a todos que se detenga esto ya, váyanse todos a sus hogares y quien no obedezca será desterrado. – El padre de Miroku hablaba muy enserio, este guarda su espada y deja a un asustado Bankotsu vivir, aunque sango aún permanecía mal y afectada por lo que había sucedido, sabía que este había escuchado la conversación y lo peor es que todo era una farsa.

Todos obedecen las órdenes del verdadero patriarca y Miroku se les une, ayuda a sango a levantarse y esta le dirige una mirada con odio y rechaza su ayuda, mientras se larga corriendo a su habitación.

-Al parecer no tuviste una buena actitud con Sango, amigo- Inuyasha apoya su mano derecha en el hombro de Miroku, intentando consolarlo.

-Soy lo peor inuyasha…- Miroku se aísla de la multitud y se va acostar, por esta vez solo dejando muy molesta a su esposa Koharu.

**12- Una Cruel Venganza.**

**Al otro día**.

Sango se encontraba en las afueras del palacio y bastante diferente al día anterior, su semblante estaba despejado y se notaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, intentó olvidar todo lo que había pasado mientras jugaba con unos pequeños niños de la aldea, ellos corrían felizmente mientras ella trataba de no perderse más en sus pensamientos.

-¡Señorita sango mire ahí está Hikari! – decía un pequeño niño de solo cinco años.

-¡Pues que no se escape!, ¡Te atraparé jaja! ..- Sango intenta divertirse un rato con los pequeños mientras le pedían alguna labor.

De repente un recién despertado Miroku se acerca a donde se encontraba la criada quien intentaba no observarlo, ya que su presencia era casi inocultable. Cuando el príncipe se levantaba todos lo saludaban con respeto, menos ella quien quería evitarlo.

¡Pero valla que hermosa mañana…y que hermosa..! –Miroku observa de arriba abajo a sango con una mirada pícara, esta lo ignora, provocando una leve risita al príncipe quien intentaba emendar su error.

-¡No conseguirá absolutamente nada con esas palabras infantiles, príncipe!- La joven se sonroja por completo y para ocultarlo le habla de espaldas.

-Sango sé que no he sido el mejor hombre del mundo contigo pero de verdad que tu belleza me deja totalmente helado. – y diciendo esto se acerca a ella y le susurra – Bueno cuando digo helado quizás no me pones tan helado, quizás todo lo contrario…

-¡Pervertido! .. – Y logra que sango le proporcione una cachetada – No caeré más en su juego y déjeme en paz, ¿que no ve que hay niños?.

-Ya no los hay..- dijo el príncipe quien se sobada su irritada mejilla golpeada, con una sonrisa pícara.

Sango mira a su alrededor y los niños se habían ido, estaban completamente solos, y sabía que corría peligro, literalmente.

¿Aún así quiere tocarme…?.

Te amo …y eso nada lo cambiará, ¿Qué no entiendes sango? Te amo, te deseo más que a nada en todo este mundo y nada pero NADA podría provocar que esto cambie yo deseo protegerte para toda la vida…- El príncipe abraza a Sango fuertemente, besando su cuello de manera delicada para provocar a la joven quien se encontraba muy a gusto con aquella caricia.

Como me provocas...no puedo resistirme – Sango besa los labios del príncipe sin pensarlo…sus labios se volvieron a encontrar lentamente, mientras Miroku exploraba aquellos lugares que había extrañado de la joven.

Sango sabía que aquel hijo…no tenía relación alguna con Bankotsu, aún así Miroku deseaba tenerla con él, eso realmente la convencía de su amor por ella. Quien se emociono mucho por lo ocurrido. Miroku la tomó de la mano y la llevo a una pequeña cabaña de la aldea donde solo habían animales, estaba todo solo a esas horas de la mañana, Sango asiste con la cabeza y permite que este la lleve donde sea.

Al llegar al lugar esperado, Miroku la tira delicadamente en la paja que se encontraba dentro de la cabaña y se recuesta al lado de ella. Sango se deja llevar y suelta la pequeña coleta que lleva el príncipe consigo y comienza a darle vueltas lentamente con su dedo mientras este la besa apasionadamente.

Sango, quiero que me perdones por todo …y por lo de anoche, soy un completo idiota y sé que no merezco todo lo que me das, que es tan maravilloso..- Pero sango no lo deja continuar.

Calla y ven aquí príncipe…demuéstrame tu arrepentimiento – Sango le regala una sonrisa pícara, convenciendo al príncipe de su perdón.

Miroku al fin se posa encima de ella y levanta su kimono, intentando llegar a su verdadero destino, sango estaba dispuesta y era lo único que quería. El ambiente estaba muy cálido en aquella cabaña.

De repente, en el acto, ambos disfrutaban de aquel momento juntos, sango sentía que estaba en el mismo cielo mientras Miroku la amaba y no la soltaba por nada en el mundo. Unos pequeños pasos se acercaban a aquella cabaña, lentamente y sigilosa. Mientras no se daban cuenta de lo ocurrido, se abren las puertas de la cabaña, llegando a un momento que no sería grato para nadie.

-¡Miroku!, ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí!...- Si, era Koharu.

Ambos se separan rápidamente, sango se baja el kimono y se sienta avergonzada, mientras Miroku se levanta muy asustado y se acerca a su esposa.

-Koharu, de verdad lo siento…

Koharu parecía muy molesta, tanto que parecía como si los iba a matar, pero nada de eso. Esta intenta tranquilizarse, para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

-Jamás perdonaré lo que me han hecho, jamás…pero tampoco permitiré que toda la aldea se burle de mi porque mi propio esposo se mete con una criada – Koharu se cruza de brazos, algo pensativa –

Koharu, de verdad lamento todo lo que tuviste que observar, pero esta es la realidad de la cual Sango y yo no podemos escapar.- Miroku parecía muy decidido y orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Quieres decir que la amas?...¿Que nunca me amaste acaso?..- Los ojos de Koharu comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Cómo te iba amar si apenas te conocí tuve que convertirme en tu esposo?- Entonces Koharu le proporciona una cachetada a Miroku, mientras sango se pone al medio de ambos para que esta no le siga golpeando.

Señorita Koharu de verdad lo siento, pero el príncipe no tiene culpa absoluta de ..- Sango intenta pedir disculpas a la joven, pero esta estaba muy furiosa.

¡Cállate mugrienta! – interrumpe Koharu agresivamente- ¿Conque te gusta ser una puta?, pues bien serás una puta te encanta meterte donde no debes, yo me encargaré de tu destino. Y tu esposo mío – dirigiéndose a Miroku- olvidarás todo lo que ha pasado aquí y te comportarás como un verdadero esposo, esto nunca ha pasado y yo jamás he sido humillada de esta manera.

Sango solo tiende agachar su cabeza, mientras Miroku la miraba muy asustado, sabía que maldito destino le venía encima a su amada y se sentía completamente culpable.

Escúchame Koharu, a Sango no le harás absolutamente nada, ella es mi criada y yo la compré es de mi territorio y ¿sabes? Estoy enamorado de ella y soy capaz de dejarte para casarme con Sango y ser feliz afín.

Lamento aguarte tus planes, pero sango es una criada y aparte está embarazada de mi hermano…Si sango se casa será con mi hermano, no contigo-

Prefiero ser de un burdel que meterme con ese animal..- responde Sango muy molesta con la decisión de Koharu.

Y eso haré querida Sango, ya no pertenecerás a esta aldea…ya que te gusta comportarte como las mujeres de los burdeles te irás allá y jamás volverás, y escúchame tu Miroku – Apoyando su mano derecha fuertemente en el hombro del príncipe- No pienses intervenir porque soy capaz de disolver la relación entre nuestros padres y sabes que eso traería malos augurios para tu aldea, y no creo que quieras que tu familia se destruya así por tu culpa…¿o me equivoco?-

Tu realmente no entiendes – Miroku toma de la mano a sango y la lleva hacia la puerta- Vámonos sango, dejémosla sola…jamás separarás a mi familia por tus estúpidos caprichos-

Eso lo veremos, querido esposo- Diciendo esto muy decidida Koharu es quien se retira primero de la cabaña dejándolos muy pensativos.

Después del aguado momento que vivían Miroku y sango, el cual había sido interrumpido por Koharu. Todos regresan a la aldea, por caminos separados. Sango estaba muy asustada y no podría quitarse de la cabeza las frías palabras de Koharu y lo incierto sobre su destino en la aldea. Lo único bueno de esto es que pasaría el tiempo limpiando y tratando de quitarse todo eso de la cabeza, por un momento.

Mientras Koharu se encontraba en su habitación con su hermano.

La joven estaba muy molesta, pero sabía que no sacaba nada mostrando su ira y debía ser más inteligente para que todo resultara a la perfección. Continuando el diálogo con su hermano, con quien planeaba algo para destruir la relación entre Sango y Miroku.

Y bueno, cuando te de la señal ya tu sabes lo que debes hacer hermanito.- Explicaba Koharu a su hermano, quien prestaba atención muy atento.

¿Y podré aprovecharme de la situación?- Pregunta Bankotsu con su típica mirada morbosa.

Todas las veces que desees, total es una simple empleada a nadie le importará ¡jajajajajajaja! – Dice Koharu riéndose maliciosamente-

Me parece bien.-

Koharu se retira de la habitación y se va a buscar a Sango por los alrededores del palacio. Al encontrarla trata de que esta no la vea y se esconde tras unos pequeños arbustos, al encontrarse con otra sirvienta del palacio le pide que la valla a buscar y que le informe que Miroku la estaba buscando, cosa que obviamente era mentira. Sango asiente y se dirige al lugar donde supuestamente la esperaría su amado. Koharu estaba muy confiada de su plan y al verla caminar, cambia su rumbo hacia el paradero de Miroku, para continuar.

Sango llega a la parte trasera del palacio, donde se almacenaban los alimentos reales y los cultivos que llegaban hacia una pequeña especie de bodega (claro que en ese tiempo no tengo idea como les llamaban).

No había muy buen olor por esos alrededores, se sentía esa esencia a matanza de carne y era bastante desagradable.

Valla lugar horrible donde me citó Miroku – Se comentaba sango hacia ella misma quien se cruzaba de brazos por una pequeña ventisca fría que comenzaba a correr a esas horas de la tarde.

De repente, se acerca una figura masculina a donde se ubicaba la criada, pero por las espaldas de esta, cosa que no notara su presencia que se estaba acercando lentamente. Pero Sango logra percibirlo y voltea sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-Sango..¿Qué haces sola por estos alrededores?..- Era Bankotsu quien venía al encuentro con la joven.

-Joven Bankotsu…estoy esperando a alguien, ¿desea alguna cosa?-

-Eh bueno ahora que me lo preguntas, estaba buscando a alguien que me pudiera ayudar….déjame mostrar…- de repente saca una bolsa de naranjas, bastante maduras, este finge que se le caen por el enorme peso- ¡No demonios!

- ¡Señor Bankotsu! .. – Sango se acerca con sus brazos estirados para agarrar el otro extremo de la bolsa, pero "por inercia" Bankotsu cae encima de ella y las naranjas quedan a un costado.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!, de verdad…soy un tonto discúlpame la vida… – Se replicaba a si mismo Bankotsu intentando encontrar la sensibilidad en la joven.

- Eh…no…no te preocupes... – Sango intentaba escapar pero no se percataba aún del plan que tenía Bankotsu.

**Cerca del hecho.**

Koharu había ido en busca de Miroku para completar su plan, lo lleva casi de la rastra hacia atrás del palacio, llegando hacia aquella escena donde Bankotsu no dejaba escapar a sango, pero de lejos aparentaba cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

-¿Sango? … - los ojos del príncipe se habían posado en aquella escena que hubiera deseado no ver nunca en su vida – No puedo creerlo…y menos de ti…

- ¿Miroku…! …No es lo..- Intentaba explicar Sango quien aún estaba "atrapada".

-Si claro – Miroku se retira y comienza a caminar muy rápido para que sango no lo alcanzara, pero esta con todas sus fuerzas empuja a Bankotsu y va en su búsqueda, la cual no duró mucho, intenta detenerlo pero este estaba furioso.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?, fue solo un accidente tu sabes que yo jamás te haría algo así…-

- Tu entiende esto, me acabo de dar cuenta que eres igual que todas las mujeres que he conocido..- pero Miroku no pudo terminar aquella frase, ya que una fuerte cachetada de una triste sango fue a que detuvo el sermón.

Miroku quedó totalmente blanco, fuera de si. Quizás había dicho algo incorrecto, pero sabía que sus ojos no podían fallarle y que lo que había visto realmente significaba algo, aún así. No podía ver a sango llorar, debido a esto, solo se fue sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Sango le quedó mirando y por inercia se tira al suelo de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente. Koharu se acerca a ella y le apoya su mano en su hombro, como significado de consuelo.

-La verdad es que, comprendo todo lo que está pasando…pero ¿sabes?, también siento que ustedes se hacen mucho daño- Koharu intentaba "consolarla".

- He hecho cosas horribles, ¿verdad?. Quiero que me perdone por todo…le prometo que jamás volveré a acercármele a Miroku y el tampoco a mí, menos después de esto. –

-Te aseguro que así será – dijo una Koharu muy segura.

-¿Cómo?- Sango parecía comprender lo que le venía en el futuro.

-Sango, todo esto es por el bien tuyo y el de Miroku, yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de esta aldea. De esa forma se terminarán los problemas y tu podrás valorarte a ti misma como mujer, y casarte. Yo no tengo problemas en llevarte a un lugar mejor.-

-¿De verdad no está enojada conmigo?-

-Sí, pero no me queda otro remedio que ayudarlos…- Koharu le regala una sínica sonrisa a Sango, lo que logra tranquilizarla por el momento.

**Al rato después.**

Al caer la noche, la aldea entera termina todos trabajos y de Miroku no se supo en todo el resto del día, cosa que dejo a Sango muy alterada y triste.

Sango estaba en el pasillo, había arreglado todas sus cosas y no tardó mucho en hacerlo, las pocas pero importantes pertenencias. Estaba tan triste y llena de miedo, no sabía donde la llevaría la vida y en que acabaría la vida del hombre que ella realmente amaba. Después de un gran rato esperando, llega Koharu con siete sirvientes más, quienes ayudan a sango con sus pertenencias y cargan la carreta donde la llevarían a su destino. Sango se sube muy confiada sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Koharu, aun así, una sonrisa llena de miedo y angustia. Koharu se despide con la mano, sentía que era la noche más feliz de su vida al verla partir.

La joven criada observaba su entorno, y hacia atrás como cada vez se alejaba más de aquella aldea donde en algún momento imagino terminar su vida y quizás junto a Miroku, pero solo en sueños. Siempre supo que fue imposible, y lo que pasaba en este momento lo comprobaba, se despedía solo con la mirada y derramo sus últimas lágrimas ya fuera del enorme palacio Houshi, era la despedida de Sango.

Al parecer, el destino de sango no estaba tan lejos de la aldea, pero era imaginable. Sango intentó asomarse por la carreta para observar a donde la habían traído.

Era una casa enorme y parecía muy lujosa, se notaba que era gente adinerada. Con un enorme terreno. Esta casa tenía un letrero en la entrada, escrito con letras muy delicadas, las cuales Sango se pone a leer.

¿Barón Negro?...¿Qué es eso? …- Se preguntaba a sí misma con bastante miedo.

**Continuará…**

¿Cuál habrá sido el destino de Sango? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo que ya esta en elaboración. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews preguntas, críticas dudas lo que sea para motivarme y seguir esa historia! Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer mi fic.

Ah y ¡Feliz navidad adelantada!

**C0nie.**


	13. El Barón Negro

**Bueno como prometí acá está la continuación, aquí se descubre el super misterio de aquel lugar donde sango pasaría "el resto de su vida", ¿A dónde la habrá llevado Koharu? Bueno aquí lo sabrán. Espero que hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas navideñas y hayan recibido muchos obsequios, este es el mío para ustedes espero que les guste y dejen reviews, críticas, preguntas, dudas, cualquier cosa jeje. Comenzamos con lo anterior.**

**Al rato después.**

Al caer la noche, la aldea entera termina todos trabajos y de Miroku no se supo en todo el resto del día, cosa que dejo a Sango muy alterada y triste.

Sango estaba en el pasillo, había arreglado todas sus cosas y no tardó mucho en hacerlo, las pocas pero importantes pertenencias. Estaba tan triste y llena de miedo, no sabía donde la llevaría la vida y en que acabaría la vida del hombre que ella realmente amaba. Después de un gran rato esperando, llega Koharu con siete sirvientes más, quienes ayudan a sango con sus pertenencias y cargan la carreta donde la llevarían a su destino. Sango se sube muy confiada sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Koharu, aun así, una sonrisa llena de miedo y angustia. Koharu se despide con la mano, sentía que era la noche más feliz de su vida al verla partir.

La joven criada observaba su entorno, y hacia atrás como cada vez se alejaba más de aquella aldea donde en algún momento imagino terminar su vida y quizás junto a Miroku, pero solo en sueños. Siempre supo que fue imposible, y lo que pasaba en este momento lo comprobaba, se despedía solo con la mirada y derramo sus últimas lágrimas ya fuera del enorme palacio Houshi, era la despedida de Sango.

Al parecer, el destino de sango no estaba tan lejos de la aldea, pero era imaginable. Sango intentó asomarse por la carreta para observar a donde la habían traído.

Era una casa enorme y parecía muy lujosa, se notaba que era gente adinerada. Con un enorme terreno. Esta casa tenía un letrero en la entrada, escrito con letras muy delicadas, las cuales Sango se pone a leer.

¿Barón Negro?...¿Qué es eso? …- Se preguntaba a sí misma con bastante miedo.

**- El Barón Negro.**

Sango no tenía la mínima idea de que se trataba todo esto, pero no le daba buena espina. La carreta se detiene algo brusca, y el criado quien la conducía bajó las cosas de sango y la ayudo a bajar a esta misma de la carreta, mostrando mejor el lugar. En aquel lugar la esperaba una mujer de aparente edad mayor, quien se vestía muy elegantemente y se maquillaba como si estuviera de fiesta todo el día a cada momento, y se podía notar la gran cantidad de joyas que poseía. Sango la observo detenidamente, solo tenía en mente que trabajaría como criada para otra familia rica y más que eso nada.

-¡Bienvenida!, señorita. La hemos estado esperando. – Saludaba cordialmente aquella mujer mayor, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Sango. –

-Un gusto Sango, yo soy Sakura y donde acabas de llegar será tu nuevo lugar donde vas a desprender, ven acompáñame y te haré un pequeño tour del lugar- Sakura llama a Sango con un gesto muy amable para mostrarle su nuevo hogar.

Sango la sigue bastante confiada con sus pertenencias, mientras el criado de la aldea Houshi se retira para darle la noticia positiva a su ama Koharu.

Al entrar a aquella enorme hacienda, pudo notar la gran cantidad de mujeres que habían dentro de esta, todas muy arregladas y maquilladas, con kimonos bastante costosos y peinados refinados, y lo más curioso es que no había visto ningún hombre merodear por aquí. Solo mujeres, camerinos y instrumentos musicales, sin dejar de lado lo lujoso que era el "nuevo palacio" donde venía a quedarse Sango.

Todas las mujeres observaban a Sango, parecían muy felices con su llegada y una que otra ponía mala cara, Sakura la lleva a la sala principal donde la esperaba la dueña de todo lo que ella veía. Al llegar Sango estaba muy nerviosa, y tenía bastante claro que no sería un hombre el dueño de todo esto. Y así era, estaba una mujer de 40 años y aparentemente eran 35, al igual que las demás mujeres, muy arreglada y esperando ansiosamente. Cuando Sango entra a aquella sala, se acerca y le toca su rostro, observándolo detenidamente y después baja su mirada hacia su cuerpo. Le observa los dientes y sus manos, e inesperadamente pide a unas mujeres que estaban en la misma sala que le quiten la ropa a Sango, logrando que esta se niegue al principio pero al parecer se veía obligada, de todas formas eran solo mujeres. Aquella mujer la revisa muy seria esperando no encontrar nada malo, luego de esto sonríe inesperadamente.

-¡Está perfecta! – Exclama la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- Eres bienvenida, mi nombre es Safiro, y si puedes notar mi nacionalidad no es total mente japonesa, vengo de las enormes colinas de la india y este es un gran negocio, sobre todo en estas tierras.

-Muchas gracias…por la bienvenida- Respondía Sango bastante desconcertada pero intentaba sonar cordial.. _/No tengo la menor idea que me ha dicho../_ pensaba algo confundida-

- Sango, la señorita Safiro es la dueña del Barón negro, toda esta enorme industria de mujeres que están dedicadas a la entretención y jamás les falta ningún lujo. Ella está muy contenta porque no estaba muy segura si la señorita que te ofreció tenía razón sobre tu belleza. –

-¿La señorita que me ofreció?.._/¿Acaso se referirá a Koharu?...¿Me habrá ofrecido?...No lo puedo creer, al parecer me ha engañado y puedo notar que no me ha traído a ningún lugar normal…estoy en un …¡¿Burdel?.. /. _

_-_Por supuesto, nos la han vendido a un excelente precio señorita…emm..¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunta Safiro muy curiosa.

- Mi nombre es Sango, y la verdad es que no tenía idea de…- Pero no la dejan terminar de hablar-

-¡Sango!, bueno…déjame dejarte bien en claro todos los puntos importantes de pertenecer a este enorme palacio, primero como eres nueva y estoy casi segura que no tienes idea como montar una buena situación y una presentación decente, con mucha fuerza, te encargaré a unas mujeres de acá para que te ayuden en todo lo que necesites y te enseñarán a funcionar bien, porque osino tendremos muchos problemas.- De repente entran dos mujeres que a simple vista se veía que ambas tenían entre 16 y 17 años. – Karena y Sasumi, ella es Sango y ustedes se encargarán que se convierta en una verdadera mujer de Barón negro-.

Sango estaba totalmente adentrada en sus desesperados pensamientos, pero la bajaban enseguida de su nube, Karena quien la tomó del brazo y la llevó a conocer el lugar junto con Sasumi, aprovechando de darle una pequeña charla sobre el lugar.

-Bueno sango, como podrás ver…este es uno de los lugares más conocidos en todo Japón, vienen los hombres con más dinero de la región y siempre las mejores chicas quedan mejor beneficiadas, ganarás mucho dinero y tu nombre se escuchará en todas partes, es bastante agradable. – Decía Sasumi muy emocionada al hablar de su trabajo.

- Si y además, debes aprender lo básico para poder controlar cualquier situación que se te valla de las manos, como por ejemplo, un hombre desesperado.- Le dijo Karena a Sango en un tono de preocupación.

-¿Hombre desesperado?...un momento, ¿me deberé acostar con hombres sin mi consentimiento?..-

-Claro que no, siempre se pedirá tu consentimiento, pero ¿te digo algo Sango? De un principio todo parece corrupto y malo, pero cuando abres los ojos tu consentimiento se abrirá a todas las posibilidades, ya que es mucho el dinero que recibes, y algún día cuando jubiles podrás irte y tener una vida maravillosa con todo el dinero que tengas, o si te casas.- Explicaba Karena.

- O sea, ¿Qué si me caso me podré ir de acá? – preguntaba sango bastante desesperada.

-No es así de fácil, primero el debe exigir tu mano y para eso no sirve de nada que tu lo pidas, el debe arreglar todo. Pero rara vez ocurre, a los hombres les gustan las geishas solo para pasar el rato, así que no te preocupes por eso. – Karena tira su cabello hacia tras y tira un largo suspiro- Sé que se te hará muy complicado, pero te acostumbrarás..

_-/Estas niñas parecen muy tranquilas, a pesar de todo lo que deben pasar…y son menores que yo./ _Ya veo – dice Sango para romper el hielo.

_-_Y sango, ¿Tienes alguna gracia, algún talento para mostrar?.- Agrega Karena a la conversación.

-¿Algun talento..? em bueno – Algo sonrojada- Me gusta cantar y bailar…siempre me ha gustado alegrar a toda la aldea cantando para todos, es como si formara parte de mi.- En ese mismo instante sango recordó el primer momento que conoció a Miroku-

**Flash back.**

_De Repente toda la atención cae sobre la entrada derecha del palacio, de sus delgadas cortinas sale una mujer vestida con un kimono verde muy especial, estaba bordado con oro y las mangas eran cortas, sus brazos estaban llenos de brazaletes y su cabello tomado con muchos kanzashi y tapando su pintado rostro con un abanico amarillo. Sale de la nada con dos hombres detrás de ella, el primero se sienta a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda, ambos tenían instrumentos un shamisen y un bombo japonés. Toda la aldea hace silencio y observa detenidamente a la misteriosa joven, esta deja ver su rostro y comienza a bailar al ritmo de la música._

_Era sango, quien comenzaba a pasearse por todos lados, dando vueltas con su abanico y jugando con este, atrayendo las miradas de todos los hombres del palacio, pero la mirada más atraída era la de aquel príncipe que creía haber visto aquel rostro anteriormente._

_-__Hokori tamaru mitai ni gaman shitakunai shi. Aenai wake wa sono mune no naka ni aru kedo. Atarashii kuroozetto irodoru__– Cantaba Sango dejando los a todos inmotizados con su voz –_

_Sango había sentido una mirada muy penetrante sobre ella, alguien que no podía dejar de posar sus ojos, al darse cuenta de aquellos ojos azules los cuales tenían una mirada muy profunda, logrando que esta se ponga un poco nerviosa, pero no impedía que esta siguiera bailando, de la nada lo comienza a mirar, a cada instante que daba vueltas le pegaba una mirada, podía darse cuenta que no pertenecía a la aldea. De solo mirarlo lo encontró muy atractivo, y aún más porque este no la dejaba de mirar, e ignoraba por completo el sake que estaba a su lado._

_Miroku la observaba detenidamente, y Sango podía notarlo, esta se acercaba muchas veces a Miroku y en una gran oportunidad le dedico una enorme sonrisa, esta le saluda mientras baila u el príncipe muy nervioso le responde._

_Sango termina de bailar ganándose los aplausos de toda la aldea presente y dejando a miroku muy pensativo, las consejeras del patriarca se acercan a la joven y la obligan a saludar a los invitados quien entre ellos estaba el príncipe miroku._

_- Sean bienvenidos a la aldea touki – Se dirige principalmente a él - mi nombre es sango y los ayudaré en lo que necesiten mientras permanezcan aquí -_

_- muy amable señorita - le responde miroku mientras toma su mano derecha - tienes mucho talento, tu voz me dejo impresionado -_

_- ehh...muchas gracias - contesta sango muy sonrojada –_

_De ese instante ambos habían cruzado palabras, y ella sentía que era el fin del mundo, aún después de habar con el su cuerpo entero seguía temblando, y así había comenzado todo…_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Sango no tardó en cambiar su mirada pensativa, a una llena de tristeza. A pesar de todo no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y lo peor es que sabía que jamás podría volver a verlo y el menos a ella cuando supiera que esta estaría trabajando en un burdel. Su vida estaba completamente acabada y debería salir adelante.

-¿Sango?..¡despierta sango! ..- Karena intentaba sacarla de sus internos pensamientos, ya que esta estaba casi perdida en ellos.

-¡Eh …disculpa! Creo que me fui en sí por un momento..-

-Con que bailas y cantas, eso es bastante agradable Sango, ¿porqué no nos cantas y nos haces una presentación?, sería muy entretenido-. Dijo una emocionante Sasumi intentando alegrar a Sango.

-Eh…¿de verdad quieres que cante? –

-Y que bailes también- Agregó Sasumi muy alegre a la frase.

- Y así podremos solidificar tu talento para que tengas un muy buen desempeño, vamos al salón de presentaciones…- Karena toma a ambas chicas de la mano y las lleva a su destino.

El Salón de presentaciones era uno de los muchos salones donde las mujeres presentaban sus números y entretenían a aquellos hombres que llegaban a Barón Negro. Aquel salón tenía una iluminación muy peculiar, y era muy amplia, con alfombras muy costosas y bordadas en caros hilos que se notaba que venían exportados desde fuera de Japón. Ya estaban ahí un grupo de chicas quienes estaban sentadas, cuando Karena anuncia la demostración de Sango todas se quedan a observarla, bastante emocionadas.

Sango intenta despejar su mente e intenta creerse el juego. Junta sus pies e intenta empezar de una buena forma su "presentación", todas las chicas esperaban ansiosamente, hasta que empieza a cantar.

_Futari no kyori ga sugoku tijimatta kimochi ga shita_

_Shizenni ude ga kumete hieta sora miageta toki ni_

Todas las chicas habían quedado impresionadas con la primera estrofa, escuchaban una voz muy melodiosa y demostraba muchos sentimientos. Sango da una vuelta y continúa cantando.

_Combini de ocha erannde atarimae ni wakeatte_

_Kimi no mune ni kurumarete iru_

Las manos y pies de sango representaban todo lo que ella cantaba, expresaba mucha tristeza era como si contara su historia mientras conocía a Miroku y que sabría lo que le costaría salir adelante, todas la miraban muy consternadas.

_Dokokade tsurai kotoya sabishisani ni butsukattemo_

_Kimi omou kono kimochi ni shoujiki de iru to chikau yo_

De repente, Safiro ingresa sorpresivamente al pequeño cuarto, quedando impresionada al ver que era sango quien atraía todas las mujeres del lugar, y veía un gran futuro en aquella novata quien bailaba como si hubiera nacido para ello.

-Al parecer no me he equivocado…-se decía Safiro a si misma con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a Sango bailar.

_Okurimono wo sagashinagara_

_Musubu hazu no nai kimochiga_

_Musubiaeta koto no fushigi kanjiteta_

_Zutto zutto sobani ite_

_Onaji yume sagasu tabi wo shitai_

Al terminar, toda la casa entera aplaudía, algunas muy emocionadas y otras por educación, aunque la gran mayoría veía el enorme talento que derrochaba Sango, y Safiro parecía estar muy a gusto con su decisión. Esta se acerca a Sango y apoya su mano en su hombro, como signo de confianza, sabía que no podría desperdiciarla.

-Tienes lo que realmente se necesita para estar acá, te quiero esta misma noche. Así que prepara un número, puedes pedirle ayuda tus asistentes…eres impresionante Sango..- Decía Safiro.

-¿de…de verdad?- Sango estaba muy avergonzaba pero realmente se sentía bien al ser tan alagada, hace mucho tiempo que nadie valoraba lo que ella realmente amaba hacer. Aunque no deseaba pertenecer a este lugar, se sentía muy a gusto por como la trataban.

-Cantas y bailas Sango no cualquiera nace con tanto don en estos días jeje ..- agrega una impresionada Sasumi por el enorme talento de su nueva amiga.

-Que buenas son…- Sango se sentía más que bien, pero sabía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, de todas formas…no tenía donde ir. Debería acostumbrarse. – ¡Le prometo que no la defraudaré!

Safiro le sonríe y se retira pacíficamente del lugar, Sango se va muy nerviosa a ver el vestuario acompañada de Sasumi y Karena, quienes la ayudarían con todo eso.

En la sala de vestuario.

-Bueno…y que tal…¿? – Era sango quien salía de una pequeña pieza a mostrar un hermoso kimono verde oscuro con un gran bordado de oro a todos los bordes y terminaciones, y cerca de este subía en pequeñas formas de rama, para adornar el espacio que quedaba. Todo esto afirmado por una inmensa cinta doraba, que combinaba con unas costosas joyas, era raro porque Sango jamás había utilizado de ellas.

-¡Ha!..-exclamaba feliz Sasumi- pareces una princesa ..-

-Es verdad, ese te queda excelente, no se discute más esta noche deslumbrarás Sango..- Decía Karena con los ojos envueltos en llamas.

- Si, aunque tanta joyas y artefactos de oro me hacen sentir algo llamativa..-

-El baron negro se caracteriza porque sus mujeres son elegantes, nada de vulgares cualquieras, Sango serás una verdadera mujer admirada por muchos…-

-¿Ser de un burdel puede ser admirable por un hombre..? – preguntó sango, rompiendo la armonía del tema.

Ambas jóvenes quedaron en silencio, obviamente ellas pertenecían a este lugar y tenían claro que no era buena tampoco, ser de un burdel. Pero sabían que sango era nueva y que le costaría acostumbrarse.

-Creo que no debí haber dicho eso…- Sango al parecer notó lo precipitado de su comentario y se disculpa, tomando a las chicas de ambas manos, a cada una- olvídense de todo, y …preparemos lo que nos falta.

-¡Excelente idea!- Exclamaron Alegres Karena y Sasumi al unisonó.

Después de una ardua tarde de cansancio y trabajo, llegaba el momento en que el sol se ocultaba y venía el anochecer ( ya que el atardecer no tenía importancia jeje). Sango estaba completamente lista y era su noche debut, todos esperaban muy curiosos de ver a esta joven quien nadie conocía. A esa hora, Barón negro se llenaba de hombres, la gran mayoría…(no, todos) eran de buena situación, patriarcas y grandes agricultores de buenas familias y dinastías. No entraba cualquiera. Y en lo inesperado, Bankotsu, el fiel hermano de la malvada Koharu era uno de los clientes habituales del Barón negro, y sin saber que se encontraría a Sango, solo ingresó, como otra noche más de su vida.

Barón negro estaba lleno, este se dividía de distintas salas y en muchas había mujeres bailando y entreteniendo, algunas se ponían afuera de este para llamar la atención de los viajeros que pasaban por ahí para ir a gastar dinero. Mientras los más adinerados entraban de manera más exclusiva, por la puerta trasera. Bankotsu ingresa y se acomoda justamente en la sala donde Sango se presentaría, se toma un sake y llama a una chiquilla que estaba cerca de él para que lo entretuviera.

Al pasar un enorme rato, los músicos se instalan a las orillas de donde se presentaría Sango. Esta da la señal de que saldría, así que comienzan a tocar sus instrumentos.

Primero se asoma una mano (¿y de quien será xD?). Con solo asomarla se veía un enorme anillo de bastante costo en el. Y como en otros lugares, los hombres no eran locos ni gritaban, estaban acostumbrados solo observaban alegres el espectáculo.

Después de aquella mano, la cual comienza a girar de manera muy sensual, luego asoma la otra y comienza a formar distintas cosas, como para empezar, luego mágicamente aparece un abanico, logrando que esta salga por completo, pero tapándose la cara. Sus pies inician su movimiento al ritmo de la música, coordinándolos, dejando ver unos dorados cascabeles que se colgaba en sus tobillos para hacer que el ritmo fuera más pronunciado. Y comienza a cantar.

_Tsukiatte kurete neh arigato_

_Motto sukina hito tsuyoku_

Todos estaban pasmados con la belleza de la joven, se veía realmente hermosa con tanta cosa encima. Con solo su miraba ya había enamorado muchos hombres del lugar. Y Bankotsu parecía muy entretenido.

_Daisuki na kimiwo mitsumetetai_

Kaeru sora wo nakushite tobu kotoritachi wo

_Sakiga mie nakute kujike souna toki_

_itsudemo kimi wa sunu egao de yuuki wo kureta yone_

_tsuraku sabishi toki warawa setekureru_

_kimi nashi ja kitto ima no watashi ina katta kana_

Sango jugaba mucho con su abanico, hasta que decide mostrar su rostro entero, volviendo a todos locos. Pero Bankotsu casi se atraganta, no podría creer que su hermana había mandado a Sango a un Burdel, de un principio la creyó loca pero después no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente mientras la observaba.

La presentación había estado espectacular, todos muy emocionados y Sango recibió muchos presentes, algunos muy costosos de hombres muy adinerados, pero ellos pedían muchas cosas a cambio que no estaban en los planes de Sango, así que los rechazó. Pero aún así pudo conservar todos esos regalos que le hicieron, y en eso, recibe una inesperada visita donde se quitaba el maquillaje.

Sango se encontraba frente a un espejo, estaba algo feliz por toda la admiración que recibía, aunque sabía que no era la forma como ella soñaba ganárselo, pero al menos había salido viva y eso era lo que importaba. De repente por al reflejo puede ver una sombra que se acerca a la entrada, y era quien menos quería ver.

-¿Bankotsu…?..¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?...- Preguntaba sango muy asustada, quien no dudo en levantarse, y escondió tras de ella un pequeño fragmento de espejo roto, por si las moscas.

-No seas ilusa querida, soy cliente habitual de este lugar…y dime…¿Cómo terminaste aquí? Jaja, que vergüenza..-

-Vergüenza te debería dar a ti ser tan lujurioso…- Sango intenta abofetearlo pero Bankotsu le detiene la mano.

- No sango, ni lo pienses. No vengo a molestarte, si no a felicitarte y advertirte que te vendré a visitar muy seguido y espero que la próxima vez estés igual de hermosa que ahora..- la mira de arriba abajo muy pervertida mente…agachándose y llegando hacia sus pies, intentando acariciarlos, pero Sango golpea sus manos para impedirlo.

-En tus sueños Bankotsu, ni siquiera serías el último…vienes de una Sangre malvada…-

-Si lo dices por mi hermana esta loca, yo…solo busco diversión..-

-Será mejor que te largues, no pierdo mi tiempo con hombres sucios como tu …- Sango sorpresivamente pone aquel enorme pedazo de vidrio en el cuello de Bankotsu para intentar amenazarlo, este ríe maliciosamente pero decide acatar su orden, y se retira, sin más decir.

Sango larga un enorme suspiro de alivio, estaba muerta de miedo. Pero debía olvidarlo e irse a dormir, quizás mañana sería peor y más estresante que hoy. Se dirige a su dormitorio, donde le habían asignado, se suelta su cabello y se lo cepilla antes de acostarse, mientras el suceso, pensaba en él.

No sabía si el ya tenía claro que ella no estaba y que no volvería, y tampoco imaginaba si realmente le importaba, ya que Koharu al parecer tenía todo planeado, pero lo veía venir, era tan obvio, siempre supo que su amor era imposible y ahora debía cargar con el por siempre, pensaba mientras acariciaba su vientre y veía lo poco que quedaría por ocultar…ya que recién llevaba tres semanas contadas. Mientras eso ocurría, trataría de salir adelante.

**En otro lugar: Palacio Houshi.**

Fue un día muy pesado para todos, menos para Koharu quien no dejaba de sonreír. Miroku aún no tenía idea de que sango había desaparecido, ya que el había salido muy temprano y volvió tarde, necesitaba despejarse y cuando regreso tenía pensado solucionar las cosas con sango y la había ido a buscar, pero cuando regresó, escuchó lo peor.

Cuando ingresó al palacio, estaba inuyasha esperándolo y por su cara Miroku podía notar que no le esperaba una buena noticia, todo se ponía color de hormiga.

-¿Pasa algo amigo?..- preguntó muy preocupado el príncipe a su amigo, quien tenía una pésima expresión en su cara.

-Hay Miroku…sé que esto te dolerá mucho pero….mereces saberlo..-

-¡Dime ya que me preocupas!- exclama Miroku algo urgido.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que, de la mañana…Sango abandonó la aldea y se fue para siempre…no volverá nunca más, o al menos eso dijo la señorita Koharu a tu padre, los escuché hablando. Ella dijo que la había mandado porque ella sufría mucho acá, pero es obvio que estaba mintiendo…¿verdad?.

Miroku no le respondió, quedó completamente en silencio por un par de minutos. Koharu había logrado su objetivo y veía a Sango a Kilómetros, la había perdido y no la podría volver a ver. Se sentía tan imbécil, sabía que había llegado tarde y nunca pudo solucionar nada, ni siquiera pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había pasado.

-Soy un completo idiota…¿verdad inuyasha?..- Miroku comenzaba a hablar algo cortado…Inuyasha estaba demasiado asustado ya que sabía que su amigo estaba apunto de llorar.

- No….no es así…- Pero Miroku no aguantaba más la pena, así que inuyasha largó un suspiro de orgullo y intentó consolarlo, abrazándolo amigablemente…- Tranquilo…

Miroku estaba llorando, e inuyasha sabía que no podía abandonarlo en un momento como ese, ambos estaban solos y había comenzado a llover, pero Inuyasha no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que Miroku se calmara y buscarían una solución para todo.

**Continuará…**

**¡Ouh! Debo ir apresurando todo esto, ya que se viene mucho…valla como me lo imagino ya jeje!, espero que les haya gustado y repito gracias GRACIAS! Por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y comentarlo se los agradezco mucho ojalá siguan comentando lo que les guste para motivarme y seguirlo por ustedes obviamente, una escritora no es escritora sin lectoras y jaja todo eso, ya me puse sensible!.**

**Que estén muy bien! Y luego subo la continuación…ahora voy rápido por mis vacaciones je!**

**C0nie.**


	14. Fuertes Cambios: Naomi

Miroku no le respondió, quedó completamente en silencio por un par de minutos. Koharu había logrado su objetivo y veía a Sango a Kilómetros, la había perdido y no la podría volver a ver. Se sentía tan imbécil, sabía que había llegado tarde y nunca pudo solucionar nada, ni siquiera pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había pasado.

-Soy un completo idiota… ¿verdad inuyasha?..- Miroku comenzaba a hablar algo cortado…Inuyasha estaba demasiado asustado ya que sabía que su amigo estaba a punto de llorar.

- No….no es así…- Pero Miroku no aguantaba más la pena, así que inuyasha largó un suspiro de orgullo e intentó consolarlo, abrazándolo amigablemente…- Tranquilo…

Miroku estaba llorando, e inuyasha sabía que no podía abandonarlo en un momento como ese, ambos estaban solos y había comenzado a llover, pero Inuyasha no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que Miroku se calmara y buscarían una solución para todo.

**14. Fuertes Cambios: Naomi **

Cinco meses después.

La primera noche de Sango había sido maravillosa, todo había salido bien y nadie herido. Por lo menos eso creía Sango, ahora era muy conocida y tenía mucho dinero a su favor, y en poco tiempo se fue ganando la confianza de Safiro quien la fue ascendiendo de a poco, regalándole su propio salón y hasta teniéndole sus propias sirvientas. Tenía muchos trajes, todos bordados en oro y de las telas más costosas de Japón, tenía abundancia en joyas y su espacio adquiría cada vez más cosas, tenía una enorme cantidad de admiradores pero ella jamás le declararía nada a ninguno de ellos, eso la hacía tan especial. En módicas palabras, la horrible vida de Sango había dado un completo giro en 360 grados a una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, con tan solo demostrar lo que ella sabía hacer, bailar y cantar, deleitar.

Aunque no todo era color de rosa, con el pasar de cinco meses de gloria, cada vez se podía notar más el embarazo de Sango, con constantes mareos y el volumen de su estomago, el cual se aumentaba cada vez más, y su vientre comenzaba a tomar la forma curvilínea. Sango sabía que algún día debía decir la verdad y quizás era la hora de hablar con Safiro…y eso hizo, fue en su búsqueda para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Y bien sango… ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?...- Rompe el hielo Safiro, muy atenta a las palabras de Sango.

- Bueno, señorita Safiro. Usted sabe que este tiempo acá…ha sido muy bueno para mí tanto como para olvidar todos mis problemas y tener una mejor vida, se podría decir, pero…hay un enorme problema que no puedo ni siquiera quitármelo.

-Hm con que un problema...- Se decía así misma Safiro, luego observa a Sango detenidamente, se acerca a ella y le toma la cara con su mano derecha, y la mira de ambos ángulos. Luego se aleja un poco y se cruza de brazos.

Sango estaba muy asustada, tenía ya en mente que era lo más probable dejar Barón Negro, y la mirada de Safiro no era de mucha alegría.

-Y dime…¿De qué tamaño es tu problema?...-Dice Safiro poniendo su mano como si estuviera midiendo algo….- ¿De este?- bajando un poco su mano- ¿ o más pequeño? – Llevando su mano muy abajo.

- Ehhh yo...- Sango balbuceaba completa mente nerviosa, al parecer Safiro había entendido de que se trataba el problema...

-Sango, si realmente consideras a eso un problema déjame decirte que nada impedirá que dejes Barón negro, no eres la primera mujer que le pasa eso y deberías conocer las licencias…al menos acá si existen…-

Sango la miraba anonadada.

-Escúchame bien, te esforzarás mucho para que a ese bebe no le falte nada, y descansarás el tiempo que sea necesario o hasta cuando tu creas que ya no puedes seguir presentándote, porque por ahora luces muy bien, y mientras tu hijo se esté criando te prestaré la ayuda suficiente… ¿te parece mi oferta?...-Explicaba muy asegurada Safiro a Sango, quien estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- M...mu…¡muchas gracias!- Sango no pudo evitar el llanto, y abrazarla como una madre. Safiro solo lanzó un suspiro y le correspondió el abrazo. Al parecer a sango si le había complicado estar con vida hasta entonces.

Después de ese incidente, pasaron dos años. Sango había hecho lo posible por presentarse hasta que podía, y no se notaba su embarazo, luego de eso se tomó un largo tiempo y tuvo al final a su bebé. Nunca faltó ningún apoyo de las mujeres de la casa. Y para sorpresa de todas, era una hermosa niña la que acababa de nacer, tenía el enorme semblante de sango, una cara muy linda y blanca, y un detalle muy importante en ella eran sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules, los cuales hacían llorar a Sango cada vez que la veía y la tenía en sus brazos, así decidió llamarla Naomi, por lo hermosa que era. Todo el Barón Negro estaba muy pendiente de la pequeña niña, quien crecía muy rápido.

Cuando Naomi cumplió cinco años, comprendió que no tenía padre y que su familia eran solo mujeres, o solo su Madre Sango, quien siempre la acompañaba en sus momentos felices y tristes. Sango le obsequió una gatita muy linda para su cumpleaños, era una raza muy peculiar, y tenía un pelaje muy brillante y era dorado. La llamaron Kirara, y fue la mejor amiga de Naomi hasta el día de hoy.

Ya, Naomi había cumplido los diecisiete años y Sango ya hace tiempo había vuelto a bailar, como cuando su hija había cumplido los seis. Naomi sabía a lo que se dedicaba su madre y siempre estuvo orgullosa de ella por sacarla adelante, aunque no estaba en sus planes seguir el mismo rumbo que ella. Sango siempre le inculcó que esperaba que fuera una niña de buenos modales y buscara a alguien quien realmente la quisiera y le entregara muchos lujos.

Naomi era idéntica a sango, tanto como en el rostro como en el color castaño de su cabello, lo tenía lizo y largo y cortado de una forma muy similar a la de su madre, también a su edad había adoptado un físico muy atractivo, y lo completaba más aún el color de sus ojos, azules como el cielo. Y también le gustaba cantar, al parecer era una copia bien hecha de su madre.

Y Sango, había cambiado bastante. Sobre todo su forma de ver la vida, se había convertido de una mujer tierna y vulnerable a toda situación a una mujer completamente madura y más seria ante todo. Al parecer los enormes porrazos de su vida le habían servido para crecer y no permitir más humillaciones, se sentía una mujer fuerte y vulnerable a cualquier hombre, de hecho ya los odiaba y cumplía solo con su labor, les gustaba verlos sufrir y sumirse en su dolor mientras se ahogaban en alcohol mientras ella cantaba canciones de sufrimiento y angustia.

En otro lugar muy cercano.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado. Y al parecer todos habían reconstruido sus vidas después de todo lo que había pasado. Miroku se resignó, buscó a Sango por cielo mar y tierra y no pudo encontrarla (tonto ¿no lo creen?), y fue Koharu quien fue con otras de sus mentiras diciendo que la habían encontrado ahogada en un rio cerca de por ahí, y bueno. Miroku retomó su matrimonio con Koharu, aún así nunca llegó a amarla como a Sango, era el pequeño cariño de familia y costumbre, otro detalle totalmente despampanante era que Koharu no podía tener hijos, lo habían intentado una y otra vez y no pasaba nada, cosa que la tenía cada año más amargada. Kagome siempre pasaba discutiendo con ella diciéndole que era obvio que una persona llena de odio pudiera entregar a amor a un ser tan indefenso, y quizás tenía razón.

Y centrándonos en Kagome, ella realizó su vida junto a Inuyasha y se casaron, al poco tiempo que Sango había abandonado la aldea juntos comenzaron a enamorarse el uno al otro y lo consolidaron en matrimonio, poco tiempo después tuvieron un hijo, que tenía ambas cosas de Inuyasha y Kagome, tenía un parecido físico más a inuyasha, pero el cabello de Kagome y este lo tenía más o menos corto, pero los ojos dorados de su padre y el carácter bastante dividido, pero era un buen joven y muy buen luchador con la espada, lleno de bondad. Su nombre era Tenshi, y también pertenecía al ejército de la dinastía Houshi.

Tenshi en sí era como un hijo para Miroku, ya que tenía esa sangre luchadora desde que abrió los ojos y de todos modos era el hijo de su mejor amigo, como si fueran hermanos.

Un día como cualquier otro.

Naomi salió del burdel a conocer un poco más aquellos alrededores, aunque Sango no se lo tenía permitido debido a las consecuencias que podría traer, que en realidad solo ella sabía ya que Naomi no tenía idea de dónde venían sus raíces, pero sin importarle va donde el viento la llevaría. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que pasó muy cerca de un pequeño riachuelo de por ahí, y se asusto bastante ya que al mirar su reflejo pudo notar que este se movía sísmicamente, y sentía fuertes galopes, logrando entender que se afrontaba algo hacia donde estaba ella parada. Intenta correr pero prefiere esconderse tras un arbusto que se encontraba más cerca del riachuelo, porque sabría que corriendo no alcanzaría a desaparecer del todo.

El galope se detiene justo al lado del riachuelo, eran dos caballos, donde se bajan dos jóvenes, uno era Tenshi y el otro un amigo que lo acompañaba, su nombre era Ginta. Ambos se bajaron y se refrescaron sus cabezas con el agua del río, muy aliviados se acomodan a un rincón y comienzan a charlar tranquilamente.

-Bueno Tenshi, ¿Cuándo piensas conseguirte una novia? – Replicaba Ginta a su amigo quien no paraba de remojarse la cabeza.

-¡Solo tengo dieciséis años!, no seas estúpido…no es para mí aún buscar novia…aunque hay algunas chicas de la aldea que se derriten por mi jeje- dice esto último Tenshi lanzando una risita pícara.

Y Naomi quien estaba oculta no podía evitar reírse de esa conversación, provocando un leve sonido cerca del arbusto, alertando a los jóvenes.

-¿Oíste eso?- Ginta estaba algo asustado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se levanto rápidamente Tenshi para observar el lugar…luego baja la mirada y ve cerca del una pequeña piedra, y se inclina un poco para tomarla – Ya sé que estás ahí, sal antes de que me encargue de ti…- Y sin pensarlo más lanza la piedra hacia aquel arbusto…pero falla, para el bien de Naomi.

Naomi por inercia cae cerca del arbusto, dejando verse ante los jóvenes quienes estaban algo impresionados, lo bueno era que no había recibido el ataque, pero literalmente, casi le da un ataque.

-¿! Se puede saber porqué casi me lastimas de esa forma!- Exclamaba Naomi muy exaltada a Tenshi quien la miraba algo confundido.

-Un momento, tu nos estabas espiando te lo merecías por curiosa…- Tenshi apunta a Naomi con un dedo y esta se lo agarra muy fuertemente- ¡Niña eso duele!..-

-Siente mi ira…- Naomi parecía muy molesta.

Ginta para evitar más problema se mete en el centro de ambos chicos y los separa, intentando calmar aquella tensión entre ambos.

-Tú solo no te entrometas en cosas ajenas, tontita – Dijo Tenshi con cierto tono de burla mientras ponía una cara algo chistosa.

Naomi parecía muy furiosa e intenta abalanzarse encima de él pero Ginta la toma del brazo.

-Señorita no se precipite, perdone a mi amigo es medio grosero con las mujeres porque no sabe tratarlas…- pero no puede terminar porque su amigo lo golpea en la cabeza con otra piedra.

-¿Cómo que no se tratarlas?, no me dejes como un novato frente a una chica ¡TONTOOOOO!...- y volvió a golpear a Ginta, con una y otra piedra…el pobre permanecía en el suelo casi inconsciente.

Naomi miraba muy entretenida, al parecer no se trataba de malas personas, pero no quería perder su compostura, casi la golpean con una piedra. (Igualita a la madre xD).

-Bueno ya entendí. Me cansé de verlos pelear así que mejor me marcho mi hogar…-

-¡Señorita espere!, de verdad estamos algo avergonzados por intentar asesinarla con esa piedra- diciendo esto Naomi se sonroja por completo, quizás si era algo exagerada la situación- por lo mismo nos gustaría saber su nombre y acompañarla a su hogar para que llegue bien…¿le parece? – Ginta le sonríe, y Naomi también, al parecer ese Ginta tenía muy buenos modales, mientras Tenshi se cruza de brazos y miraba hacia cualquier lugar, así que Ginta le golpea el brazo para que este también asienta.

-Ah?..Este…si, dinos tu nombre niñita…- aún con brazos cruzados.

-Me llamo Naomi, y ¡no soy una niñita!, tengo ya diecisiete años…- decía esta sonrojada.

-Conque eres mayor que Tenshi jajaja, que descaro amigo…- Ginta se largó a reír.

-¡YA CÁLLATE O TE MATO!- Tenshi…era igual al terco de su padre

-Bueno señorita Naomi, la acompañamos…-

-Como gusten- Naomi les sonríe y los guía hacia su casa.

Tenshi y Ginta acompañaron a Naomi hasta su hogar, bueno. Hasta cierta parte debido a que Naomi les pidió que la dejaran un poco cerca, ya que no quería que vieran donde realmente vivía. Estos acceden y se retiran, pero Tenshi no pudo evitar voltear la vista, y Naomi igual, logrando que ambos se sonrojen.

-¿Te quedó gustando verdad? – preguntaba Ginta muy emocionado.

-No seas ridículo, nunca más la veremos…- Bajaba el optimismo Tenshi quien aparentaba estar molesto.

-Como digas…- Ginta solo ignoró, ya conocía a su amigo de pequeño.

Mientras ambos amigos se alejaban, Naomi se dirigía ya a su casa, o bueno, al Barón Negro, y al ingresar la esperaba una Sango un poco furiosa (hay pobre de Naomi, menos mal que no la hice tener el hiraikotsu ahí sí que te mueres).

-¿Dónde estabas hija?, te busqué por todos lados…-

-Todos lados menos fuera de aquí mamá… ¿Qué acaso nunca sales?..-

-El exterior es malo hija, está lleno de hombres mal intencionados, que solo nos ven como un trozo de carne.

Naomi solo la miró algo cansada y entró, sin más prestarle atención. Sango le quedo observando y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, quizás estaba siendo algo sobreprotectora, pero no quería el mismo destino para su hija.

Al otro día.

Era una nueva mañana en el Barón Negro, Sango se había levantado muy temprano a ver unos nuevos kimonos que llegaban al lugar, eran todos para ella, de uno que otro admirador. Ella solo los aceptaba por buena educación, pero se trataba solo de patriarcas infieles a sus esposas. Y no estaba interesada en ese tipo de hombres, por lo menos, no ahora. Y en ese momento recibe una visita no muy agraciada, llega Bankotsu con una bolsa, en esta se notaba que venía algo de valor, se acerca a sango y se lo tira al suelo, esta lo observa frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y eso que es?...-Sango se inclina para recojerlo.

-Ábrelo linda, es para ti…- Sango lo abre y lo mira extrañada, eran cascabeles de oro para los pies. Bankotsu continúa – Quiero que te los pongas y bailes para mí – mirándola pervertida mente.

-En tus sueños, asqueroso…- Sango lo miraba con repugnancia, y le tiró a sus pies de vuelta los cascabeles de oro.

-Como quieras, si vas a esperar a Miroku para siempre como una tonta pierdes tu tiempo-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo y Miroku pudiéramos estar juntos?...-

-Sería bastante bueno ver un reencuentro, como un verdadero drama, ¿no lo crees?- decía Bankotsu en un tono algo malicioso.

-No seas…¿Ya te vas? – intentando evadir el tema, Sango lo empuja por la espalda para que se retire.

-Aunque lo nieges querida Sango, te mueres por verlo y sabes que yo te puedo informar sobre el, soy lo más cercano que tienes a el. Lo veo en tu rostro…-

Sango quedo muy pensativa, pero no quería bajar la guarda así que le ordeno que se fuera, este accede sin antes dejarle el presente. Después de ese acontecimiento lso pensamientos de la joven se sembraron en Miroku, y en sus recuerdos.

Y sin mentir, en los recuerdos de Sango, aún existía aquella imagen de ese hombre de ojos azules, esos profundos ojos que la cautivaron por primera vez y esa sonrisa tan cálida que le brindaba siempre debido a que no siempre a ella le sonreían. Y jamás se olvidaría de sus raíces, de donde venía y lo que había sido antes, a pesar de que ahora no estuviera en un palacio, se sentía una princesa. Pasaba mirándose al espejo y arreglándose, para nadie.

Y al notar que Naomi nuevamente había salido decidió ir en su búsqueda, no quería que le pasara algo, así que partió a buscarla.

Mientras con la aventura de Naomi.

Ella buscaba algo entretenido que hacer, siempre le gustaba salir e investigar el lugar, y esta mañana había caminado mucho, se sentía algo cansada y en busca de algo de beber. De repente en una pequeña subida, había un pequeño oasis, era casi increíble. En busca de agua, baja lentamente para no caerse, y se acerca al pequeño riachuelo.

Se inclina y comienza a beber un poco, se notaba que era apta para beber, era una agua muy limpia y venía directa del monte sagrado, y lo mejor era que le había dado mucho calor y necesitaba refrescarse, así que se adentra en el agua, sin importarle mojar su ropa. Hacía un calor insoportable y al parecer Naomi no era la única que buscaba agua. Como golpe del destino, Tenshi y Ginta también estaban muertos de calor y buscaban un lugar para poder refrescarse, y por las vueltas del destino, encuentran el mismo riachuelo, así que se acercan lo más rápido posible para quitarse toda la molestia.

De repente Tenshi se adelanta un poco en su caballo, y al parecer Ginta se le había perdido. Al llegar se baja un poco exhausto y quedo algo impresionado al ver a la misma joven de ayer bañándose, ya venía a pensar que esta los seguía.

Naomi no había notado su presencia, esta estaba muy feliz lanzándose agua a ella misma. Tenshi la miraba detenidamente, el agua apegada a su ropa hacía destacar el buen cuerpo que tenía, y su cabello también estaba muy mojado, esto termina logrando que el joven se sonroje por completo _/estoy pensando igual que mi tío Miroku...no me agrada.../ _meditaba Tenshi mientras la observaba, hasta que esta se da cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Me has estado espiando todo este tiempo?- Naomi lo miraba algo enojada por su atrevimiento, Tenshi solo la miraba muy sonrojado, luego de su pregunta se cruza de brazos y le responde.

-¡Ha!, no seas tonta… ¿Quién querría espiarte ni que fueras tan hermosa?-

-No te pregunté si era hermosa, pero me has estado mirando con cara de tonto, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?- Respondía Naomi frunciendo el ceño- ¡Que desagradable te comportas conmigo!, como si te hubiera hecho algo tan malo.

- Deja de hablar cosas que no son, no me desagradas, es solo que tu malinterpretaste las cosas, no estaba en mis intenciones espiarte... ¿sí?...- Le estira el brazo a la joven en signo de paz- ¿empezamos de nuevo?

Naomi lo observó un momento algo sospechosa, pero a fin decidió corresponderle y le estiró el brazo también, quedando en buena por ahora.

-Bueno, puedes refrescarte acá si quieres no me molesta – Decía Naomi muy tranquila mientras seguía en lo suyo, Tenshi la observó y asintió con la cabeza.

Había pasado un rato de que Naomi y Tenshi se refrescaban, y no había ningún tipo de mala tensión entre ellos, todo lo contrario, hasta habían comenzado a caerse bien y a hablar mucho de ellos, contarse algunas cosas, no tan íntimas claro. Parecían felices conociéndose.

-Y dime Naomi, ¿Dónde vives realmente?-

-Em… ¿Porqué quieres saberlo?- Preguntaba Naomi algo asustada…

-Para así ir a visitarte… ¿no crees? –

Y como había comentado anteriormente, Sango había ido en busca de Naomi, y había encontrado su paradero, quizás junto en el momento exacto donde Naomi deseaba que cayera un rayo del cielo. Y su madre parecía esta vez sí muy enojada. Sango no entendía porque Naomi hablaba tan amigablemente con un hombre y para remate bañándose juntos en un riachuelo algo público, no era para nada de su agrado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca al grupito, interrumpiendo.

-¡Naomi!, ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?...espero que nada de lo que estoy pensando…- Dijo esto observando a Tenshi con un poco de curiosidad.

Tenshi miraba algo confundido a aquella mujer, la encontró muy hermosa y parecida a Naomi.

-¿Y qué estas pensando? …-

-No me respondas así, ¡ya vámonos!...estoy harta de tus viajes precoces y sin avisar, sabes lo que pienso de todo esto y…

-¡Deja de avergonzarme!, ¡ya!- Naomi comenzaba a ponerse algo prepotente, dejando a Sango un poco más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

-Disculpa, ¿es tu hermana?- dirigiéndose a Naomi.

-¿Su hermana?- Sango se sonrojó y pensó que acaso tan joven se veía, pero luego reaccionó.

-No, es mi madre y debo irme, un gusto Tenshi, espero volver a vernos- dijo esto último sonriéndole, provocando que Tenshi se sonrojara entero. Sango antes de irse le quedo mirando de arriba abajo, comprendiendo el porqué de todo.

Tenshi solo la observó extrañado y fue a su caballo, para poder irse de ese lugar, mientras Naomi y Sango ya se habían ido.

En el camino a Barón Negro.

-Con que tenías novio y no me habías contado…- Preguntó Sango con una leve risita en su voz.

-Eh...No-novio ¿?... ¡No que dices!...- Naomi estaba totalmente roja- Lo conocí recién ayer y hoy me lo encontré de coincidencia nada más…

-Ya veo, tus escapadas locas tenían su excusa a fin y al cabo- Se explicaba sango a sí misma en voz alta, poniendo su dedo en su mentón.

Naomi solo la observaba, su madre no perdía ese espíritu de niña a fin y al cabo, siempre tenía su lado infantil para todo. Sango solo tiendo a sonreírle, ella había pasado por cosas muy parecidas y suponía que Naomi debía experimentar, quizás o bueno si, estaba siendo muy egoísta con su hija.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a su destino, Naomi se dedico a pasar el rato con Kirara, y Sango preparaba todo para la noche, otra noche más para ella.

En el palacio Houshi.

Miroku estaba muy desanimado, todos los días discutían con Koharu y esta hacía que durmieran en habitaciones separadas, aunque todo el palacio veía lo contrario, los únicos que sabían sobre sus problemas matrimoniales eran ambos, y sus amigos.

Sin más remedio, se sienta algo rendido a beber un poco, mientras atardecía. De la nada su "querido" cuñado Bankotsu se acerca al patriarca (si, ya no era un príncipe…el pasar del tiempo).

-¿Qué quieres?- Miroku lo miró con indiferencia.

-No seas así cuñado, después de todo vengo a alegrarte un poco la noche-

-¿Tú?, no seas ridículo, lo que menos me alegra es ver tu cara, la tuya y la de la odiosa de tu hermana.

-No seas así Miroku, mi hermana te ama, pero entiende que nadie quiere tener los cuernos pegados el resto de su vid...- pero no pudo seguir porque Miroku lo tomó del cuello de su kimono listo para proporcionarle un golpe en su cara, pero Bankotsu intenta detenerlo- ¡E-espera!...

-Habla rápido…- Miroku baja la guardia e intenta escucharlo.

-Mira, sé que no pasas por un buen momento y todo, yo tampoco, aunque no lo creas me siento algo solo y aunque sé que mi hermana me odiará por eso pero tu podrás desquitarte, me gustaría invitarte a que vallamos a…celebrar-

-¿Celebrar?... ¿Qué cosa hay que celebrar?- Miroku preguntaba muy extrañado.

-Nada querido cuñado, pero, le llamo así a irnos…a pasarlo bien nada más, mira conozco un lugar muy bueno donde podemos desquitar nuestras penas- Bankotsu apoya su brazo en el hombro de Miroku.

-No creo que irnos a festejar, sea mi prioridad ahora…-Miroku quita el brazo de su hombro y se levanta para irse, pero Bankotsu le detiene.

-Vamos, quizás así te desquites de mi hermana jeje – Miroku lo mira algo feo- aparte, prometo que no te arrepentirás – la maldad se apoderó de sus ojos, Miroku solo se encogió de hombros y prefirió acompañarlo.

-Bueno, de todos modos… ¡Ha!, solo vamos- Miroku estira la mano a Bankotsu para ayudarlo a levantarse e ir donde este quería llevarlo.

Bankotsu estaba muy ansioso porque Miroku viera lo que le tenía preparado, quizás era bueno para él, pero ¿Cómo sería para Miroku?

**Continuará.**

**Bien, comenzamos con lo interesante (o eso creo). ¿A dónde llevará Bankotsu a Miroku?...descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo o si no bueno coméntenlo jeje, siempre sirven las críticas, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y estas tonteras que escribo, muchos saludos y buenas vibras a todos!**

**Pronto subiré la continuación. Que estén muy bien.**

**C0nie.!**


	15. El reencuentro: Sango y Miroku

_/Pensamientos.../_

(Comentarios por autora)

-Diálogo-

Bankotsu estaba muy ansioso porque Miroku viera lo que le tenía preparado, quizás era bueno para él, pero ¿Cómo sería para Miroku?.

**El reencuentro.**

Ambos hombres encaminaron hacia barón negro, donde Bankotsu tenía algo en sus planes para alterar nuevamente la vida de Sango y Miroku. No tardan mucho en llegar, a pesar de que no era un lugar muy público hombres iban y venían, se notaba la popularidad que tenía y Miroku parecía muy extrañado, como si estuviera en otro país.

-¿Qué esperamos?...entremos ya…-Bankotsu se le adelante un poco para saludar al guardia quien recibía a los hombres y revisar que entraran sin nada sospechoso.

-¿A dónde me has traído?- Preguntaba Miroku a Bantkosu quienes ya habían ingresado y se dirigían a la entretención.

-Ya verás querido cuñado…ya veras..-

Miroku comenzó a observar bien el entorno, estaba lleno de mujeres muy arregladas. Parecían princesas, con costosas vestimentas y maquillaje, todas lo miraban muy coquetamente, algunas lo saludaban y le ofrecían algo para beber, era raro que un chico tan guapo se presentara por esos lugares, descolocando un poco a Bankotsu.

-No me digas que estamos en…- Miroku recién había captado el lugar.

-Si…-Contesto Bankotsu intentando para la conversación para llegar realmente donde se veía la gran presentación.

En otro lado del Barón Negro.

Sango se preparaba para otra noche, mientras terminaba de maquillarse. Esta vestía un kimono rojo, de mangas muy largas y de cuello ancho, dejando ver un poco sus hombros y un hermoso collar de oro que le había obsequiado un admirador. Estaba muy hermosa, se sentía lista para salir cuando aquello lo completa el llamado a presentarse.

Todo había comenzado, Miroku y Bankotsu se instalaron cerca del escenario, mientras montones de Chicas se les acercaban ofreciendo Sake y algunas frutas. Otras se sentaban a ambos costados, Miroku solo observaba algo reprimido mientras Bankotsu disfrutaba la ocasión. De repente comienza la música, y el sonido de los cascabeles, y en eso se asoma un pie. Era un hermoso y delicado pie de mujer, este estaba completamente adornado por cascabeles amarrados en una cinta de tercio pelo alrededor de su tobillo con el cual podía producir ritmo.

Mientras Sango se iva asomando poco a poco, salían las demás bailarinas acompañando a Sango en su espectáculo, todas se arrodillan y hacen extraños movimientos con los brazos hasta que sango sale con el abanico tapando su rostro. Ahí es cuando comienza a cantar.

"_wakatteruno rokujihan machiawase demo_

_anata itsumo shichiji sugi ni arawareru_

_yaritai koto omoikiri yaritaindesho…_

Miroku parpadeo rápidamente recordando que había escuchado esa voz en algún lugar, sin dejar de lado aquella figura femenina que cantaba, y la forma de sus ojos.

_Honmette ienai mon dane_

_otagaisama ne_

_saikou ni aishiteru no ni_

_dakishimeru yowai anata sae_

_watashi ni wa tenshi_

_donna tatte tada anata ga suki_

_kaeru basho nara sono mune_

Sango se quita el abanico para bailar y cantar más cómoda, comenzando a dar suaves vueltas por el escenario, mostrando sus manos y sus pies (aunque no lo crean eso era bastante provocador para los hombres). Miroku estaba totalmente en blanco, no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban en ese momento, era Sango, su amada y querida Sango. La mujer que hizo suya y que juró amarla por siempre. ¿Qué le había pasado a aquella criada tan tierna y llena de amor?, su mirada estaba completamente diferente. Estaba por levantarse e ir abrazarla y raptársela de ese lugar. Bankotsu había notado que Miroku pudo mirarla bien, logrando que este largue una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué te pasa Miroku?...-

-¿Que no lo has notado?- Miroku aún no captaba las verdaderas intenciones de Bankotsu.

-No- contestaba Bankotsu haciéndose el tonto, dejando a Miroku descolocado mirando a aquella joven que había besado, abrazado, amado…o quizás, aquella mujer que aún ama.

_Honmette ienai mon dane_

_otagaisama ne_

_saikou ni aishiteru no ni_

_anata itsumo shichiji sugi ni arawareru_

_yaritai koto omoikiri yaritaindesho…_

_dakishimeru yowai anata sae_

_watashi ni wa tenshi_

_sugi ni arawareru…_

_arawareru …"_

Sango dejó de cantar, y todos aplaudían. Muchos hombres ya pasados de alcohol gritaban una más o pedían chicas para divertirse, mientras Sango observaba a su público y en eso ve a Bankotsu con una chica muy entretenido, poniendo cara de desagrado. Pero, al voltear un poco más la mirada hacia la derecha, pudo ver con sus propios ojos aquel hombre que le robaba la razón todas las noches, en sus sueños.

Miroku la observaba, todo el tiempo la estuvo mirando y Sango no pudo sentir tanta presión sobre ella. Cuando la joven lo observa, el se levanta rápidamente e intenta acercarse, pero Sango toma sus cosas y se retira para evitar problemas, pero Miroku la siguió hasta donde ella se quitaba el maquillaje. Al encontrarla solo la miraba, Sango quería aparentar que no lo conocía, pero esos hermosos ojos azules la hacían perderse, como el mar. En el rostro del joven había solo tranquilidad, quizás era porque después de tanto tiempo afín se tenían el uno al otro, aunque sea solo con la mirada. Sango bajó la mirada y se volteó, provocando que Miroku rompa el hielo, para no desperdiciar este reencuentro en solo miradas y sin decirse todas las cosas que se guardaron por más de quince años.

-Jamás imaginé que te podría encontrar en este lugar…- Miroku intento acercarse con precaución de que Sango no llegara a gritar, ya que no sabía que esperarse de la joven.

-Y yo jamás imaginé que permitirías que tu esposa me trajera acá…- Contestó muy firme y cortante, la ex joven criada y quizás ahora, la mujer.

-Sango…- Miroku calló totalmente, volvía a sentir esa maldita culpa que lo consumía por dentro.

Ambos seguían en el mismo lugar, Sango no se volteaba mientras quitaba tanto adorno de su pelo y de sus manos. Miroku solo la observaba.

-Han pasado muchos años, la verdad es que no se específicamente – Miroku suspira y continua- Mira Sango, sé que he sido un idiota este tiempo que dejé que toda tu vida quedara a la suerte de una mujer a la que lo único que le importaba era mi dinero y mi dinastía, una mujer con la cual no duermo hace años, que no he besado, y tampoco he amado, ¿Sabes por qué?.-

-No me gusta relacionarme en temas matrimoniales, que son ajenos a mí…- Contestó tajante, Sango quien seguía de espaldas.

-Jamás, Sango, pero jamás he dejado de pensar en ti – Sango sentía que el corazón había parado, que todo su cuerpo permanecía totalmente paralizado, Miroku se acercó más a ella mientras seguía hablándole- Todo este maldito tiempo me eh cuestionado que soy el hombre más cobarde por no haber enfrentado a todo el palacio por ti cuando debí hacerlo, que no comprendía que la felicidad sin ti no era felicidad. Sé que estoy sonando como un pobre diablo, pero te amo Sango, te amo y siempre estaré enamorado de ti porque a pesar de que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, y créeme, lo comprobé estando con Koharu. En un momento imaginé que quizás las cosas debían seguir como estaban, pero no pude Sango no pude…- Miroku demostró su desesperación, provocando que cayeran pequeñas lágrimas del rostro de la joven, quien estaba totalmente pasmada.

Sango llevó su mano a la boca, como en expresión de que no tenía palabras para aquello que había escuchado, siempre sabía que delante del príncipe debía mantener una situación firme, quizás hasta decir que se preparó años para un encuentro que ella sabía que no llegaría nunca, pero ahí están, y se siente débil ante su presencia, años de ensayo para nada, solo llanto.

Miroku sabía que Sango no quería hablar con él, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad de que esta se exprese, les había costado mucho reencontrarse y no sabía si realmente le agradecería a Bankotsu por todo lo que había hecho.

-N..no..¿No te avergüenzas de lo que soy ahora?- Sango balbuceó un rato, hasta lograr su pregunta, la pregunta que dejó toda la sala en completo silencio. Los ojos del patriarca se centraron en las lágrimas de aquella mujer, sabía que habría sufrido mucho. La mirada de aquel hombre que tenía millones de emociones juntas no sabía que decir ni pensar, tampoco sabía lo que realmente hacia Sango, solo la había visto bailar y cantar, pero la duda siempre está. Tampoco sabía si realmente debía preguntar, para no cometer otro error más y poner más triste a la castaña quien ya sollozaba.

-Ya veo…-Sango rompía en llanto- De todas formas siempre fui inferior a ti, solo que ahora ni siquiera tu me puedes mirar a los ojos, por lo que soy…-

- No digas eso por favor…- ¡Ya basta de ser tan idiota!, se decía a si mismo, el patriarca- Sango…jamás me he avergonzado de ti, todo lo contrario. No me puedo explicar como he sido un hombre tan afortunado de que una mujer tan hermosa como tu pudiera haber puesto sus ojos sobre mí. Eres inexplicablemente maravillosa, desde el primer momento que te vi Sango, sentí un deseo enorme hacía ti, hacia tu piel. Jamás había sentido aquel cosa con otra mujer por eso sé que valió la pena haber rechazado a Koharu todas las veces posibles porque tenía la esperanza de que lo que nos está pasando ahora se cumpla Sango, jamás dejaré de amarte seas lo que seas- ¡Bien lo hice! Se premiaba así mismo el hombre que intentaba arreglar las cosas, sacando una pequeña sonrisa en la mujer.

-Nunca cambiarás, Miroku…- Sango le regaló un sonrisa, quizás no tan perfecta debido a que sus lágrimas confundían un poco la expresión en su rostro.

-Abrázame, por favor…- Miroku se acercó a la joven quien lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces, manteniéndose así un largo tiempo.

-Extrañaba sentirte, cerca de mí…- Por un momento, se sentía como antes, como una joven que buscaba una aventura de amor en un pecho cálido, de hombre fuerte, que la protegiera.

-Sango, no quiero que te quedes en este lugar…ven conmigo…- Miroku lo volvió a hacer, pero sango lo negó con su rostro.

-No Miroku, en este lugar me tratan muy bien y aunque no lo creas, nadie me ah tocado, nunca- Sango lo miro seriamente.

-Puedo preguntarte algo…- La joven asintió con la cabeza- Sango, ¿Qué fue de aquel bebé que estabas esperando..?, ¿Bankotsu realmente hizo algo por él?...- Ahí fue cuando sango quedo en silencio.

-Perdí el bebé cuando llegue acá…- Los ojos de sango se nublaron, obviamente Miroku le creyó al instante, más que nada ese llanto fue por haberle ocultado nuevamente la verdad, sobre Naomi.

-Lo lamento tanto…perdóname la vida…por haberte abandonado, yo jamás hubiera permitido que ese bebé…- Miroku golpeo la pared, se sentía aún más culpable- Sango, yo quiero hacerte feliz nuevamente, aún estamos a tiempo de hacer nuestras vidas.

-Tu ya tienes tu mujer…-

-Pero no tengo familia, tu tampoco…estamos aún a tiempo, Sango..-

_-/Te equivocas…/ _Bueno, ya sabes donde vivo y donde encontrarme Miroku, pero yo ahora debo descansar…¿te importa?- Al parecer las cosas para sango se habían complicado. El joven patriarca solo asiente y se acerca a ella, esta se pone algo nerviosa, pero las intenciones de Miroku no eran malas.

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, querida Sangito- Miroku se despide con un dulce beso en su frente dejándola muy feliz por dentro, así, el se retira.

Unos minutos después.

Miroku se encuentra con Bankotsu quien estaba en un pésimo estado jugueteando con algunas mujeres de Barón negro, este larga un suspiro de cansancio, lo toma del cuello de su kimono y lo arrastra hacia la salida, este estaba en calidad de bulto, o algo parecido. Al salir de Barón negro se suben a los caballos quienes los esperaban en un sector preparado para ellos, o sea exclusivo. A Bankotsu lo "cuelga" y a la de dios el caballo sigue al de Miroku, y logran llegar sanos y salvos al palacio Houshi. Donde Miroku llega con una mirada llena de tranquilidad, tampoco podía demostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no le traería buenos momentos con Koharu, quien lo esperaba muy furiosa fuera de su cuarto.

-¿Se puede saber donde andabas metido?...- Mira al calidad de bulto- ¿Y porqué traes a mi hermano en este estado?...-

-¿Qué acaso crees que yo lo eh emborrachado?...no seas Koharu, el solo se metió en problemas yo solo me di la amabilidad de traerlo, no soy como el desdichado de tu hermano. Deberías encargarte de que deje de avergonzar a tu familia – Dándole la espalda a Koharu mientras va a instalar su caballo.

-¿Se puede saber porqué estas tan odioso conmigo?...-

-Tú sabrás, querida esposa…- Miroku se larga dejando a Koharu roja de rabia.

Koharu lo mira con odio, con recelo y resentimiento. A pesar de hace años haber eliminado aquel obstáculo que impedía que ellos se enamoraran, Miroku nunca la pudo mirar como una mujer de verdad, sino como la típica niña caprichosa que lo tenía todo a su alcance y no sacaba nada arrepintiéndose en estos momentos, ya lo había perdido.

En Barón Negro.

Sango se acomodaba en su alcoba después de todo lo ocurrido en la noche, terminaba los últimos detalles para poder dormir sin tanta cosa en el cabello, mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con Miroku, cuando recuerda cierta parte de la conversación.

_-Lo lamento tanto…perdóname la vida…por haberte abandonado, yo jamás hubiera permitido que ese bebé…- Miroku golpeo la pared, se sentía aún más culpable- Sango, yo quiero hacerte feliz nuevamente, aún estamos a tiempo de hacer nuestras vidas._

_-Tu ya tienes tu mujer…-_

_-Pero no tengo familia, tu tampoco…estamos aún a tiempo, Sango..-_

_/Conque no ha tenido hijos con Koharu…/ _pensaba sango mientras desenredaba su cabello, todo se le hacía más claro aún. Quizás Miroku tenía razón y no había sido feliz con su esposa desde el mismo día en que se unieron en matrimonio. En gran parte eso la alegraba mucho, sin saber porqué.

De repente, Naomi ingresa a la habitación de Sango para hablar con ella. Esta parecía preocupada por su madre.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?...- Naomi decía a su madre con inseguridad.

-Claro hija, dime..-

-¿Quién era ese hombre con el cual estuviste mucho tiempo encerrada?-

-Ah…-Sango se sonrojó por completo- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?.

-Los vi con mis propios ojos, ¿te hizo algo?, ¿o es alguien especial para ti?...solo quiero saber mamá..-

-No hija, el es solo un patriarca que vino a preguntarme por su cuñado al parecer estaba perdido, pero nada fuera de lo normal. No te preocupes – Sango le sonríe plácidamente, logrando que Naomi se calme un poco – deberías ir a dormir ya.-

-Sí, eso hare…pero antes, quiero saber otra cosa…- Naomi tomó un poco de aire- Quiero saber…¿Quién es mi padre?...-

Sango quedó en blanco, primero Naomi comienza con preguntas extrañas y ahora esto, no podía ser peor.

-Nunca me has hablado de mi padre, siempre…me cambias el tema ni siquiera se de donde vengo o si tengo más familia…-

-¿te importa tanto eso?, hija mía, nos tenemos la una a la otra y no necesitamos a nadie más – Sango abrazó a Naomi, pero esta se separa.

-Si es importante, nunca tuve una figura paterna…- A Naomi se le encristalaron sus ojos.

-Naomi…- Sango se había puesto muy triste al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

Naomi se fue dejando a sango muy triste, esta necesitaba tomar aire fresco y despejar su mente. Saliendo de Barón negro, muy tarde, mientras sango sin saber que había hecho su hija se va a costar para intentar olvidar el pasado.

Fuera de Barón negro.

La joven recorría las afueras como si fuera de día, al parecer se había aliado con la noche para que fuera tranquila y perfecta para recorrer esos alrededores a la media noche. Aun que inesperadamente comenzaron las precipitaciones, y comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas del cielo, las cuales no tardaron en aumentar y formar una lluvia algo fuerte y pronunciada.

El cabello de la joven se apegó a su cuerpo al instante, mientras la ropa ya no la protegía de aquel clima, y se veía obligada a regresar, pero pronto se da cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para quedar bajo tierra.

En eso, se acerca un misterioso grupo de seis hombres, los cuales recorrían los alrededores montados en caballos, todos cubiertos para evitar el contacto con al lluvia y quedar empapados, logrando ver a Naomi quien estaba toda mojada en pleno camino, parando con su viaje. Inesperadamente, el destino los volvía a juntar, a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Tu nuevamente?- El joven se quita la capa y resulta ser nada mas y menos que…

- ¿Tenshi?, ¿eres tú?...- Naomi cambió la expresión de tristeza en su cara.

-¿Y quién más voy a ser?, mírate…estas toda empapada, ven súbete. –extiende su mano hacia Naomi, subiéndola a su caballo tras de él, para que esta se afirme de su cintura y llevarla a un lugar más seguro.

-¿Me llevarás a mi casa?- Pregunta Naomi algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás loca?, con esta lluvia no me podré ubicar bien y se ve que no das indicaciones muy buenas…-Naomi lo miró algo molesta- Iremos al palacio houshi, te hospedarás ahí por la noche y en la mañana iré a dejarte a tu hogar.

-Ah…- Naomi quedó en silencio, sabía que de todas formas ni de noche ni de mañana quería que Tenshi no viera donde ella vivía.

Naomi observaba a Tenshi, era un joven muy apuesto, no podía dejar de mirar las perfectas facciones de su rostro, a pesar de que su forma de ser tan arrogante le impidiera ser "el hombre perfecto" y este volteaba a cada instante para mirar si ella estaba bien, provocando que pasara sonrojada todo el camino al palacio.

**Continuará.**

He concluido nuevamente, en otra continuación. Agradezco rotundamente a todas las seguidoras del fin quienes siempre están dejando reviews con críticas constructivas para ir poder motivándome y escribiendo el fic para todas !. Para mi es muy grato escribir historias sobre mi pareja favorita y bueno, cuando termine con esta espero tener una idea para futuro.

**Para terminar**, quiero decirles que este sería un capítulo algo estable, debido a que mañana me largo a la playa y estaré fuera de la cuidad como por seis días y bueno al regresar obviamente me pongo al día con la historia, así que les dejo esto para que se queden con una idea jaja. Repito, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR MI HISTORIA!.

¡Un saludo y abrazo muy grande para todas! (por lo que veo a los hombres no les gustan muchos los fics jajaja).

**C0nie.**


	16. Encuentros Cercanos

**16-Encuentros Cercanos.**

Fuera de Barón negro.

La joven recorría las afueras como si fuera de día, al parecer se había aliado con la noche para que fuera tranquila y perfecta para recorrer esos alrededores a la media noche. Aun que inesperadamente comenzaron las precipitaciones, y comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas del cielo, las cuales no tardaron en aumentar y formar una lluvia algo fuerte y pronunciada.

El cabello de la joven se apegó a su cuerpo al instante, mientras la ropa ya no la protegía de aquel clima, y se veía obligada a regresar, pero pronto se da cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para quedar bajo tierra.

En eso, se acerca un misterioso grupo de seis hombres, los cuales recorrían los alrededores montados en caballos, todos cubiertos para evitar el contacto con al lluvia y quedar empapados, logrando ver a Naomi quien estaba toda mojada en pleno camino, parando con su viaje. Inesperadamente, el destino los volvía a juntar, a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Tu nuevamente?- El joven se quita la capa y resulta ser nada mas y menos que…

- ¿Tenshi?, ¿eres tú?...- Naomi cambió la expresión de tristeza en su cara.

-¿Y quién más voy a ser?, mírate…estas toda empapada, ven súbete. –extiende su mano hacia Naomi, subiéndola a su caballo tras de él, para que esta se afirme de su cintura y llevarla a un lugar más seguro.

-¿Me llevarás a mi casa?- Pregunta Naomi algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás loca?, con esta lluvia no me podré ubicar bien y se ve que no das indicaciones muy buenas…-Naomi lo miró algo molesta- Iremos al palacio houshi, te hospedarás ahí por la noche y en la mañana iré a dejarte a tu hogar.

-Ah…- Naomi quedó en silencio, sabía que de todas formas ni de noche ni de mañana quería que Tenshi no viera donde ella vivía.

Naomi observaba a Tenshi, era un joven muy apuesto, no podía dejar de mirar las perfectas facciones de su rostro, a pesar de que su forma de ser tan arrogante le impidiera ser "el hombre perfecto" y este volteaba a cada instante para mirar si ella estaba bien, provocando que pasara sonrojada todo el camino al palacio.

Al llegar al palacio Houshi, estaba casi toda la aldea ya descansando, a excepción de las criadas que tarde recibieron a los jóvenes de la aldea.

Naomi miraba todo su entorno, era un palacio muy lujoso y grande, y podía notar la gran importancia que tenía debido a la variedad de sirvientes que hospedaban en aquel lugar. Tenshi detiene su caballo y ayuda a bajar a Naomi con el, para guiarla a una habitación para que pudiera descanzar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?...-Preguntó la ojiazúl algo nerviosa.

-Debes dormir, mañana veremos lo que pasará…Kimi te guiará a la habitación…por favor- Tenshi pone su mano sobre el hombro de Naomi, la joven le sonríe y sigue a la criada dejando al joven en compañía de los demás hombres de la aldea.

Pasa una noche muy fría y húmeda, ya que la lluvia había acabado al rato de que Naomi cerró sus ojos. Aunque seguía dormida en su mente abundaban aquellos pensamientos sobre su madre y cuál era el verdadero misterio de la figura paterna que estuvo ausente toda su vida hasta la actualidad, sin ni siquiera saber si realmente estaba vivo, o quizás nunca le importó, pero cuando la gente crece se pone más curiosa todavía.

Naomi siempre tuvo el apoyo de Sango y todas las mujeres de Barón negro, siempre tubo toda la atención sobre ella y el cariño que necesitaba, nunca le faltó algo necesario. Tuvo una educación normal y pudo desarrollar una perfecta voz para cantar y poder emplearse como una artista, como ella siempre quiso desde pequeña. Aunque sango siempre esperaba que se buscara un hombre con dinero que la pudiera sacar de donde ella estaba, quería verla feliz en un palacio lujoso donde tuviera quizás la vida que ella nunca pudo brindarle. A pesar de que Barón Negro era un lugar muy lujoso, siempre faltó ese toque masculino y protector.

La ojiazul abría sus ojos a cada instante, tantos pensamientos le impedían conciliar el sueño tan rápido. Provocando que la joven se levante y salga a tomar un poco de aire, ya que había notado que la lluvia ya no seguía en las afueras del palacio. Al sentarse a la orilla del pasillo se encuentra con Miroku, el patriarca. El hombre de la coleta estaba quizás más pensativo que…su hija.

La mirada de Miroku era profunda, no tenía semblante y no se podía adivinar si sus pensamientos eran buenos o malos, ya que fruncía el ceño a cada instante, como de manera inconsciente. Naomi le observaba de reojo y algo callada ya que no quería que este notara su presencia, pero el patriarca era muy audaz.

-Conque tu eres…- Miroku había notado la presencia de la joven.

-Ah este yo…- Pero Naomi no alcanzó a terminar.

-Tú eres la jovencita de la que me habló mi ahijado Tenshi, y veo que no es nada tonto…-Miró a la joven sonriéndole, hasta notar algo en su rostro que le hacía marcar ocupado.

-/Este hombre querrá propasarse…me mira muy extraño…/ - Naomi no entendía porque Miroku la mirada tan fijamente, como cada detalle del rostro de la joven.

-Me pareces muy familiar…- Miroku volteo la mirada hacia la luna, no quería asustarla ni que pensara que la miraba con malas intenciones, pero no podía evitar pensar en su parecido con…esa mujer que no salía de su mente.

-Ah…¿gracias?...-Se dijo a si misma Naomi intentando desviar cualquier tipo de pregunta incómoda que pueda salir del hombre pensativo. Aunque pudo notar que era bastante mayor que ella y no se veía interesado en absoluto.

-Mi ahijado se veía bastante preocupado por ti, me alegra verlo tan feliz…- Miroku largó una pequeña sonrisa al observar a la joven quien se sonroja completamente al imaginarse el rostro de Tenshi preocupado.

-Ah…¿preocupado?...-Naomi se sentía muy extraña al hablar de Tenshi, se habían visto menos de tres veces y sentía que ya lo extrañaba.

-Si, al parecer son muy amigos…o nose en realidad…-Miroku se levanta del pasillo como signo de partida.

Naomi le mira como se aleja, pero caballerosamente el se despide.

-Bueno…un gusto señorita…- Miroku se retira rápidamente para ir a dormir, Naomi le corresponde muy amablemente y piensa hacer lo mismo.

No sabía realmente que pasaba con el joven testarudo, quien siempre andaba de mal humor pero a pesar de todo tenía muy buenas intenciones con la gente, no era realmente una mala persona, solo que su arrogancia de repente lo consumía, y el orgullo también. Pero sabía que no cualquier hombre la traería a su palacio sin preguntar y muy preocupado porque ella pudiera descansar tranquila sin ningún peligro, porque la habitación estaba un poco rodeada por guardias quienes la protegían para que durmiera plácidamente. Aún así se sentía algo avergonzada y tenía ganas de volver a su hogar.

Al otro día.

Tenshi va a despertar muy temprano a Naomi a su habitación, a este lo esperaba su caballo y Ginta su fiel amigo.

Naomi dormía como un ángel, Tenshi la miro detenidamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía muy hermosa. Aunque extrañaba ver esos ojos tan hermosos, así que le toma del hombro y lo mueve delicadamente para despertarla, logrando su cometido.

-Hmm… ¿Qué pasa?...- Balbuceaba la joven quien todavía soñaba despierta.

-Me acompañarás a pescar algunas cosas con Ginta, así conocerás mejor el oficio…- Tenshi le extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – Cámbiate de ropa, te espero afuera así que no tardes o te dejaré sola acá…- Diciendo esto se retira, Naomi solo lanzó un suspiro.

Naomi se arregla y se dirige donde la esperaban Tenshi y Ginta, al llegar se sube al caballo atrás de Tenshi, afirmándose de su cintura, un poco nerviosa. El joven algo confundido hace andar al caballo y van a su destino.

Ya en el bosque.

Ginta se había alejado del grupo y se fue a cazar al rio peces de colores para su "extravagante" colección. Mientras Naomi descansaba a las orillas junto con Tenshi, quien ya había cazado bastante.

-Y bueno eh…Naomi, al final nunca me dijiste de donde eras…- Intentó romper el hielo el joven.

-Este…- Y los nervios de la joven aumentaban- No tiene importancia.

-Si no tuviera no te preguntaría…-

-¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres que te diga?...-Naomi se cruza de brazos.

-Para…eh…bueno…para ir a….para ir… ¡Para ir a verte tonta!, para que más…¡Ugh!...-Y el joven se vuelve a zafar de su enorme vergüenza.

-Eres un odioso, así no necesito tus visitas…-Naomi le lanza una mirada de desprecio.

-No seas tonta, siempre te metes en mi camino y como me das lástima no te dejaré a medio camino, por lo tanto si me dijeras donde vives te dejaría directo en tu hogar… ¿Qué acaso no piensas?...-

Naomi se puso roja de furiosa y golpea bruscamente en la cabeza al joven grotesco, provocando que este lance un grito de dolor que desenvuelve al bosque entero.

-Eres una…¡Me ha dolido!...- Tenshi se sobaba su cabeza, la joven tenía mucha fuerza.

-¡Te lo mereces!, nunca sabes tratar a una mujer –

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis cosas amorosas?...-

-Pues Ginta me cuenta todo…-Naomi voltea la mirada, y Tenshi queda aún más con la duda.

-Grrr…ese Ginta me las pagará…- Tenshi envuelve su puño en seña de enojo.

-Entonces es verdad…-

-¡Claro que no!, lo que te diga el tonto ese no tiene relevancia para mí –

-¿Entonces porque te urgiste tanto cuando te dije eso?-

-No te importa-

Naomi solo suspiraba de mala gana, el chico era guapo, hermoso, estupendo. Pero tenía un carácter horrible y desagradable, sentía como si este le escupiera en la cara cada vez que le dice algo.

-¡¿Qué acaso nunca eres agradable con la gente?, me repugna tu forma de ser.- Tenshi queda totalmente en silencio.

Y Naomi continúa – No me interesa que tengas un carácter fuerte yo merezco el respeto de todos, soy una mujer. Y mi madre siempre me reiteró que los hombres no deben reírse de nosotras-.

-No me he reído de ti Naomi…- Al decir eso, la joven lo miro con una enorme sonrisa – Eh…¿Por qué sonríes ahora?...

-Me has llamado por mi nombre, ya no me dices tonta, es un logro- Naomi sigue sonriéndole.

Nuevamente se sentía a gusto al lado del joven, a pesar de su desagradable carácter. No entendía mucho la diferencia entre el chico que la cuidó y la llevo al palacio en la noche de lluvia, o el que a todo el sol solo la hacía sentir una descerebrada, pero no podía dejar de sonreírle, regalarle sonrisas, a ella le encantaba estar a su lado y le costaba darse cuenta de ello.

Tenshi solo la miraba, estaba muy confundido del porqué ella había callado de repente y solo sonreía. Así que decidió quedar callado también, ella parecía muy amigable y a pesar de que el era un ogro para responder, ella seguía ahí. Ambos observándose.

**Continuará…**

Si he vuelto, pero con este pequeño fragmento, pero volveré con más! Así que ánimo y bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews a las lectoras que están siempre atentas a mi historia les agradezco un montón que gracias a esas cosas yo me motivo a escribir muy encantada.

Y dejo un adelanto, en el próximo capítulo…Tenshi y Naomi están cada vez más cerca, y las cosas comienzan a caer, los velos que cubrían la verdad comenzarán a ser cortados. Si…fue una #"$%#, pero….paciencia prometo muy pronto la continuación.

Un saludo !

C0nie.


	17. Mundos Opuestos

Naomi solo suspiraba de mala gana, el chico era guapo, hermoso, estupendo. Pero tenía un carácter horrible y desagradable, sentía como si este le escupiera en la cara cada vez que le dice algo.

-¡¿Qué acaso nunca eres agradable con la gente?, me repugna tu forma de ser.- Tenshi queda totalmente en silencio.

Y Naomi continúa – No me interesa que tengas un carácter fuerte yo merezco el respeto de todos, soy una mujer. Y mi madre siempre me reiteró que los hombres no deben reírse de nosotras-.

-No me he reído de ti Naomi…- Al decir eso, la joven lo miro con una enorme sonrisa – Eh…¿Por qué sonríes ahora?...

-Me has llamado por mi nombre, ya no me dices tonta, es un logro- Naomi sigue sonriéndole.

Nuevamente se sentía a gusto al lado del joven, a pesar de su desagradable carácter. No entendía mucho la diferencia entre el chico que la cuidó y la llevo al palacio en la noche de lluvia, o el que a todo el sol solo la hacía sentir una descerebrada, pero no podía dejar de sonreírle, regalarle sonrisas, a ella le encantaba estar a su lado y le costaba darse cuenta de ello.

Tenshi solo la miraba, estaba muy confundido del porqué ella había callado de repente y solo sonreía. Así que decidió quedar callado también, ella parecía muy amigable y a pesar de que él era un ogro para responder, ella seguía ahí. Ambos observándose.

**17- Mundos Opuestos.**

El joven se encontraba totalmente perdido en esos ojos azules, no entendía porque lo tenían hipnotizado, como bajo su poder. Ambos fueron acercando sus rostros mutuamente, hasta rozar sus narices. La castaña estaba muy nerviosa ya que nunca en su vida había estado así de cerca con un hombre.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, casi tan cerca que…

-¡Hey Chicos ya hay que regresar!...- Ginta había interrumpido lo que posiblemente se podría tratar del primer beso de ambos jóvenes, al notarlo se golpea en la cabeza diciéndose a si mismo lo tonto que era, obviamente de manera interna- Hay no, lo lamento…

-¿Eh?... ¿Porqué lo lamentas?, si no pasa nada – Tenshi intentaba desviar el tema lo más "menos notorio" posible.

Naomi solo le observaba de reojo, podía notar el nerviosismo que abundaba la mirada del joven de ojos dorados.

-De hecho, estábamos….em…- Tenshi frunce el ceño- jugando a las quemaditas.

¡PLOP!, ambos quedan algo atontados, sobre todo Naomi que no entendía el nivel de inmadurez del joven con el que estaba tratando, Ginta solo suspira, sabe que a su amigo le pasa algo muy raro con Naomi.

-Como digas…- Ginta le guiña el ojo- Y bueno, debo decirles que ya es hora de irnos…o tu padre nos cocinará…-

-Ni que fuera un demonio…-

-Más bien un semi-demonio – Ginta continúa.

-No hables así de mi padre- Golpeando con una piedra en la cabeza a Ginta.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigen al Palacio Houshi, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los espiaba y nunca se dieron cuenta. Al llegar a su destino los esperaban los criados con comida en una "fiesta improvisada", organizada por Koharu para dar un anuncio a todo el palacio.

Estaban todos presentes, entre todos ellos los padres de Tenshi, Inuyasha y Kagome quienes los esperaban muy ansiosos.

-¡Hijo mío ya has regresado! – Kagome corre a abrazar a su hijo.

-Madre actúas como si me hubiera ido a la guerra…- Tenshi estaba un poco sonrojado por el abrazo de su madre enfrente de todos.

-¡Ja!, ni te imaginas como se pondrá de loca cuando realmente te toque ir a pelear – Se integra Inuyasha, su padre, con el típico tono pesado de siempre.

-¡Inuyasha! – Kagome le lanza una mirada peligrosa.

Inuyasha traga saliva y voltea la mirada, sabía lo "malvada" que era su mujer cuando se enojaba.

-Eh bueno, ¿Que se supone que es todo esto?- Pregunta Tenshi a sus padres.

-Nada importante hijo, la bruja quiere dar un anuncio…quizás se va por eso organizaron una fiesta – El rostro de Kagome se ponía muy feliz, pero era una felicidad maliciosa. A Inuyasha no le dejaba de sorprender lo soñadora que era su mujer.

-Lo dudo…de todas formas hay mucha comida así que mejor aprovechen – Inuyasha aconseja a Tenshi y los demás.

Kagome estaba consciente de la presencia de Tenshi y Ginta, pero más atrás pudo notar que había una niña, algo tímida y media escondida, al observarla bien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Veo que vienen bien acompañados chicos- Dice Kagome observando a Naomi, esta le saluda.

-Lamento no haberme saludado de antemano, señorita, mi nombre es Naomi – La ojiazul le ofrece una reverencia a ambos adultos, estos se miran algo graciosos, era una joven muy educada con ellos como si fueran unos reyes.

-¡Que linda señorita!, me ha caído bien, yo soy Kagome la madre de Tenshi, y su padre Inuyasha – Kagome le regala una tierna sonrisa.

- _/Solo porque le dijo señorita…/ _eh un gusto. – Continuó con la presentación Inuyasha.

Tenshi miraba algo nervioso la escena, sentía como si les presentara una prometida a sus padres, ya que estos estaban muy entrometidos con el asunto y Naomi.

-Eh bueno, Naomi vamos a recorrer el palacio…-Tenshi toma del brazo a la joven y la intenta alejar de los demás, sentía que debía hacerlo y Naomi solo le sigue la corriente sin antes hacerle una seña de gusto a sus "suegros" (si, me adelanto a los hechos como siempre jiji).

Ambos se dirigen a saludar al tío Miroku (valla que está viejo este xd). Quien estaba muy nervioso por tanta celebración.

-¡Tío Miroku! - Tenshi saluda con un abrazo a su tío, y Naomi le sigue tras de él, con un saludo de mano. Miroku vuelve a tener extrañas sensaciones al observarla.

-Tenshi, pensé que no vendrías…la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía planeado estar aquí. –

-Pues aquí estoy, como dijo mi papá vine a comer jeje-

-Eres una extensión, una réplica del testarudo inuyasha jajajajja – Reía Miroku del hijo de su mejor amigo.

En las afueras del palacio.

Toda la gente alborotada, muchos celebrando sin aún saber la verdadera razón. Lo que Naomi no esperara era una extraña visita al palacio Houshi, su madre Sango habría ido a buscarla.

Sango miró las afueras del palacio, sintió nostalgia y quizás pasaron por su mente fugases recuerdos, pero ahí estaba su hija y no permitiría que esta pasara por la misma humillación de algún tiempo atrás. De repente dos guardias se acercan a la castaña, de manera sospechosa la comienzan a interrogar, esta venían con dos mujeres más que la estaban cuidando. Sango estaba cubierta por una capa café que impedía ver bien su rostro y figura, al igual las otras dos mujeres.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Acaso está invitada?- Pregunta un guardia anónimo.

-Si señor, vengo de Barón Negro a brindar la función de la noche, yo y estas mujeres hemos sido contratadas por el patriarca del palacio, Miroku Houshi-

-Conque sabe su nombre, bueno, espere un momento…Hakaku quédate con ellas - El guardia uno entra al palacio a informar al patriarca de lo sucedido, mientras Hakaku (o el guardia dos) se queda con las mujeres y Sango.

El guardia viene rápidamente a la salida y les da la señal de aprobación a sango y las demás.

-El patriarca la espera jovencita, dice que se dirija al primer pasillo. Pase por favor- Sango asiente y entra a la aldea, junto con las demás. Las otras jóvenes se quedan en la fiesta para disimular mientras Sango se dirige donde la esperaba Miroku.

En el primer pasillo.

Miroku esperaba sentado, mirando a la gente celebrar muy contenta y el con cara de nada. Al ver a la mujer acercándose este se levanta con mirada extraña, su corazón estaba acelerado pues no sabía que se acercaba en ese momento. Sango le toma la mano y lo lleva a la habitación de este, donde nadie podría molestarlos y hablar más tranquilos, el solo asintió sin saber de quién se trataba aún. Se acercan al cuarto y Sango lo empuja rápidamente para que nadie note su ingreso, esta le sigue detrás y cierra bien para quitar sospechas. Ahora sí que Miroku estaba "asustado", y nunca había sentido miedo en su vida, en ninguna guerra o enfrenamiento, quizás ahora era diferente.

-¿Debo adivinar quién eres?...- Miroku rompe el hielo.

Sango levanta lentamente la capa dejando ver su rostro por completo, Miroku queda anonado.

-No es necesario, soy yo – Sango le sonríe –

-¿Ha que has venido?-

Pero Sango no contestó, sabía que no debía contarle, o realmente ella no quería hacerlo. Miroku espero un tiempo y luego la tomo de los hombros delicadamente.

-Sango, no entiendo tu forma de ser, vienes y me miras pero no pronuncias ninguna palabra –

-No puedo decírtelo –

-No estás en condición de guardarte las cosas, no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me digas toda la verdad y cuáles son tus intenciones… -

Sango estaba acomplejada, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento tampoco tenía planeado que el supiera toda la verdad tan pronto, no era el momento aún. En un momento desesperado se acerca rápidamente al patriarca y le planta un apasionado beso en sus labios, este al instante le corresponde aferrándola a su torso con sus fuertes brazos.

La decisión de la castaña no le había desagradado en lo absoluto al patriarca, quien estaba encantado con sentir la lengua de su amada juntarse con la suya, ese calor que hace tiempo no podía encontrar con nadie, esas ansias de tener a una persona solo para él. Las manos de Miroku lentamente bajaban, lo más lento posible para no disgustar la situación, ya que no sabía que reacción esperar de Sango después de tanto tiempo sin poder saborear esos labios ni sentirla cerca de él. Ella cuelga sus brazos en el cuello de Miroku y este la recuesta, para poder acomodarse encima de ella.

_-/Mira en lo que te has metido, ¡Tonta sango…!/_ - Se decía a sí misma en sus pensamientos, la castaña. Mientras el patriarca besaba provocativamente su cuello.

Aunque las cálidas caricias de Miroku le permitían despejar su mente había un momento en el cual ella no pensaba en nada más que en los dos. Había olvidado su verdadera razón por la cual había arriesgado el venir al palacio, su hija estaba afuera y todo iría mal si alguien se enterara de la verdad.

-No sabes cuánto extrañé esto…-Miroku intentó abrir el kimono de Sango, por arriba. Esta se puso roja entera, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, como una adolescente en su primera vez.

De repente todo se volvía más caluroso, Sango cada vez quedaba en menos ropa. Pero sus pensamientos la estarían consumiendo tanto que tuvo que parar esa situación.

-¡No!, lo siento no puedo…- Sango se levanta y amarra su Kimono.

-¿Porqué?- Miroku la abrazó por detrás.

-Porque he venido acá por otro motivo, aunque no lo creas…he sido realmente contratada para venir, aunque yo no fui la elegida yo me ofrecí por algunas razones que no podrás saber…-

-¿has venido a bailar acá?... ¿quién te ha contratado?...-

-Bankotsu, lo ha hecho apropósito-

-El muy imbécil me las pagará, como ha querido que lo nuestro se hunda desde siempre junto con Koharu…-

-No dudo que ella también tenga que ver con esto, pero créeme, todo saldrá bien…me he vuelto una mujer muy diferente estos años…aunque no lo creas- Sango termina de arreglarse.

-Me he dado cuenta Sango, eres una verdadera mujer –

-Sí, he pasado por cosas horribles que ni te imaginas…y esas cosas me han hecho muy fuerte –

-Sango …-

-Debo irme, mi público me espera…-

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás a punto de hacer?- Miroku toma del brazo a Sango algo asustado.

-No, pero debo hacerlo…debo hacerlo…-Se repetía hacía sí misma, lista para salir.

Y sin más preámbulo, Sango se retira de la pequeña sala rápidamente, dejando a Miroku muy metido en sus pensamientos. Pero algo en la mente del patriarca no podía hacerlo sentirse seguro de las palabras de sango, sabía que había algo escondido y debía descubrirlo cuanto antes así que salió rápidamente tras de su amada castaña quien ya había tomado bastante ventaja.

Sango estaba ya en el centro del palacio, buscando con la mirada a su hija quien debía llevársela de ahí cuanto antes, para evitar cualquier tipo de problema antes de tiempo. Ya un rato puede divisarla junto a Tenshi, el joven que había conocido la otra vez, y delicadamente va acercándose entre la gente sin que nadie note su presencia.

Naomi estaba tranquila, no dejaba de observar a Tenshi quien era muy respetado por todo el palacio, algo así como un príncipe. Este de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo para ver si ella estaba disfrutando, cosa que le tenía muy entretenida, a fin y al cabo estaba pendiente de la ojiazul. Y de la nada se acerca Koharu, quien ya estaba muy arreglada para la celebración que esta misma organizó, saluda a Tenshi y Ginta muy educadamente, y tras de este mira a Naomi con cierta inseguridad, se notó en su semblante que algo no le había parecido en la joven, poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-¡Querido Tenshi!, veo que estas acompañado esta noche…- Mirando de arriba abajo a la castaña, esta le sonríe disimuladamente en señal de saludo…-Veo que está algo nerviosa, ¿es tu pretendiente?.

-¿Qué?, nada de eso – Tenshi reacciona al instante – Es una chica que le estoy haciendo solo un pequeño favor…-

-Es una amiga- Contesta Ginta recalcando la última palabra.

-Amiga…- Koharu repite para ella misma – Bueno, eso es un alivio ya que querido Tenshi, tu sabes cómo es esta dinastía-

Naomi parecía no entender, pero aún así era bastante notorias las malas intenciones que tenía Koharu en sus palabras, Tenshi solo le asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Naomi en este preciso momento quería tirarse por un vacío, o tirar a Koharu.

-Bueno, ahora llegó el momento queridos…- Koharu se retira y se dirige al centro de la gente para dar la nueva noticia - ¡Bueno querida aldea!, supongo que no saben la verdadera razón por la cual los he reunido esta noche, y creo que llegó el momento.-

Sango quien estaba cada vez más cerca de su hija, quedó helada al haber escuchado aquella voz, esa voz que le hizo la vida imposible lo más que pudo. Si, era ella…y tenía esa sensación de que no venía nada bueno.

Miroku también estaba observando, un poco más lejos y quizás más nervioso que todos, estaban Sango y Koharu metidas en el mismo lugar y no sabía que podría venir más adelante.

-Quiero decirles a toda la aldea Houshi, que… ¡Que estoy embarazada!, voy a ser madre por primera vez – diciendo esto último dirige su mirada hacia Miroku, quien parecía que había quedado sin alma. Mientras Sango, para ser más específica, su alma ya no estaba.

-/¿E-embarazada?...no puede ser/- Pensaba Sango quien había olvidado realmente su verdadero motivo para venir a meterse a este palacio.

Toda la aldea aplaudía muy alegre, mientras el padre de Miroku abrazó cariñosamente a su hijo felicitándolo ya que hace mucho tiempo esperaban esta noticia, y algún heredero.

Miroku estaba en silencio, todos lo felicitaban, le golpeaban la espalda y lo abrazaban, pero el solo observaba el suelo, ni una palabra a nadie. Quizás esto significaba el fin de escaparse de toda esta maldita vida que le habían propuesto de un principio e irse con Sango, todo se había desvanecido y no pudo evitar buscar a Sango para por lo menos poder tomarle la mano, pero no la podía encontrar.

Sango corrió rápidamente y tomó la mano de Naomi aprovechando la distracción de toda la gente y la arrastró junto a ella a un pasillo muy oscuro del palacio, Naomi estaba muy asustada ya que no sabía de quien se trataba, y por más que intentara escapar Sango no la soltaba por nada. Llegaron al pasillo y ambas quedaron alejadas de toda la multitud.

-¿Quién eres tú?...-Naomi preguntó muy asustada…

-Soy yo hija- Sango se quita la capa que llevaba en la cabeza- He venido por ti debemos irnos lo más pronto posible de este lugar..

-Pero… ¿Porqué?, ¿Qué me estas ocultando mamá?...- Naomi intentaba buscar la verdadera razón por lo hechos de su madre, pero Sango estaba decidida a llevar el secreto a la tumba.

-Nada hija, solo obedéceme…- Toma a su hija del brazo – Aún soy tu madre por muy grande que seas…

-Pero mamá…mis cosas – Pero Sango ya la arrastraba a la salida, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lograron salir, juntándose con las dos mujeres que respaldaban afuera, quienes esperaron todo el rato para que ambas salieran sanas y salvas, dejando el palacio Houshi.

Continuará…

¿Qué pretende Koharu ahora con todo esto del bebé?, ¿será verdad?...ya se viene la continuación. Disculpen la tardanza pero mis vacaciones ya concluyeron así que me vuelvo a concentrar en el fic. Saludos y…¡gracias por leer mi fic a las de siempre!.

C0nie.


	18. Ojos Dorados

Bueno para comenzar, agradecerles una vez más a todas las que siguen el fic . Les agradezco mucho los reviews con ánimo y prometo seguir más pronto este fic, que está muy cerca de su recta final, si…lo he dicho. Así que disfruten este episodio, ¡saludos!

Sango quien estaba cada vez más cerca de su hija, quedó helada al haber escuchado aquella voz, esa voz que le hizo la vida imposible lo más que pudo. Si, era ella…y tenía esa sensación de que no venía nada bueno.

Miroku también estaba observando, un poco más lejos y quizás más nervioso que todos, estaban Sango y Koharu metidas en el mismo lugar y no sabía que podría venir más adelante.

-Quiero decirles a toda la aldea Houshi, que… ¡Que estoy embarazada!, voy a ser madre por primera vez – diciendo esto último dirige su mirada hacia Miroku, quien parecía que había quedado sin alma. Mientras Sango, para ser más específica, su alma ya no estaba.

-/¿E-embarazada?...no puede ser/- Pensaba Sango quien había olvidado realmente su verdadero motivo para venir a meterse a este palacio.

Toda la aldea aplaudía muy alegre, mientras el padre de Miroku abrazó cariñosamente a su hijo felicitándolo ya que hace mucho tiempo esperaban esta noticia, y algún heredero.

Miroku estaba en silencio, todos lo felicitaban, le golpeaban la espalda y lo abrazaban, pero el solo observaba el suelo, ni una palabra a nadie. Quizás esto significaba el fin de escaparse de toda esta maldita vida que le habían propuesto de un principio e irse con Sango, todo se había desvanecido y no pudo evitar buscar a Sango para por lo menos poder tomarle la mano, pero no la podía encontrar.

Sango corrió rápidamente y tomó la mano de Naomi aprovechando la distracción de toda la gente y la arrastró junto a ella a un pasillo muy oscuro del palacio, Naomi estaba muy asustada ya que no sabía de quien se trataba, y por más que intentara escapar Sango no la soltaba por nada. Llegaron al pasillo y ambas quedaron alejadas de toda la multitud.

-¿Quién eres tú?...-Naomi preguntó muy asustada…

-Soy yo hija- Sango se quita la capa que llevaba en la cabeza- He venido por ti debemos irnos lo más pronto posible de este lugar...

-Pero… ¿Porqué?, ¿Qué me estas ocultando mamá?...- Naomi intentaba buscar la verdadera razón por los hechos de su madre, pero Sango estaba decidida a llevar el secreto a la tumba.

-Nada hija, solo obedéceme…- Toma a su hija del brazo – Aún soy tu madre por muy grande que seas…

-Pero mamá…mis cosas – Pero Sango ya la arrastraba a la salida, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lograron salir, juntándose con las dos mujeres que respaldaban afuera, quienes esperaron todo el rato para que ambas salieran sanas y salvas, dejando el palacio Houshi.

**18 - Ojos dorados.**

Tras un par de días, después del incidente en el palacio Houshi. Sango y su hija se mantuvieron bastante distraídas en el barón negro, intentando seguir su vida como si nada. Naomi notaba cierta extrañeza en la forma de ser de su madre, la notaba más triste, callada y sin ganas de presentarse, y lo peor era que no sabía la razón. Todo lo hacía con su pensamiento en otra parte, hasta estaba bien torpe, vez que intentaba cortar alguna fruta o algún alimento terminaba cortándose con la navaja por accidente, realmente su cabeza no estaba bien puesta en su lugar y Naomi debía descubrir la verdadera razón.

Sango escuchaba una y otra vez cuando Koharu decía a todos sobre su embarazo, como un eco que abundaba en su mente y no la dejaba en paz. Ya no lloraba, sentía que en su alma ya no quedaba tristeza, que había llorado todo y dado todo cuando era más joven y ahora debía superarlo como una mujer de verdad, en lo que ella se había convertido en este último tiempo. No quería volver a caer en la perdición del amor, ni sentirse vulnerable ante cualquier cosa, sino una mujer fuerte y dominadora, que todos la admiren.

En otro lado del Barón Negro.

Dos forasteros recorrían las afueras del burdel, algo cansados de tanto caminar y con ganas de relajarse y pasarlo bien. Parecían muy jóvenes de vista pero por las armaduras que traían se notaba que eran fuertes guerreros a pesar de su edad, y muy atractivos, ya que las mujeres que esperaban afuera los llamaban como jaguares buscando alces.

-¿Te parece pasarlo bien por un rato?- Preguntó uno de los chicos a su compañero.

-No lo sé…no creo que sea buena idea a demás estoy demasiado cansado…-

-Pero acá hay alojamiento y todo, vamos hace tiempo que no disfrutamos de algo así…-Insistía nuevamente.

-La verdad me da igual, Kuno-

-pero Sesshomaru, ¡vamos diviértete!-

-Como quieras, dije…-

-¡Muy bien!, vamos entonces – Entró Renkotsu muy entretenido al lugar y tras de él un Sesshomaru algo aburrido y con cara de "nada me sorprende".

Ingresaron al lugar, que era bastante acogedor. Todas las mujeres se le acercaban y los atendían muy bien, sirviéndoles mucho alcohol y brindando masajes, cosa que Sesshomaru rechazó ya que odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres, a diferencia de Kuno.

-Sí que eres amargado amigo…-

-No te interesa como sea-

-¿No me digas que todavía estas depresivo por la pequeña esa?, solo la viste tres veces amigo…-

Pero a Sesshomaru le llegó mucho el comentario de su amigo, mandándole una mirada muy tensa y algo molesta. Kuno guarda silencio inmediatamente.

-Prefiero no…hablar de eso- terminó la conversación Sesshomaru, bajando la cabeza algo rendido.

-Lo lamento- Kuno al parecer había notado que la joven había marcado a su amigo, y todo lo que había pasado lo tenía muy deprimido, sentía una responsabilidad de hacerlo sentir mejor y que esta noche se divierta al máximo.

Después de todas las cosas malas, salía la tormenta y se acercaba la noche. Sango a pesar de sus pocas ganas tenía esa sensación de que podría distraer su mente si entregaba todo esa noche, respecto a lo que era baile. Se arregló lo más linda que pudo, con su mejor traje, el más lujoso y se adorno el cabello, y cuando estaba casi lista se acercó a dos mujeres más que saldrían con ella de un principio y quienes la ayudaron a ponerse sus cascabeles en los tobillos para darle más sentido al baile, y así comienza todo otra vez, el público espera (los hombres hambrientos), sango disfruta.

Sango sale a la vista de todos , la gran mayoría gritaba con ganas de verla moverse, pero había un solo hombre en todo ese lugar que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, solo estaba pendiente de beber y beber, llamando mucho la atención de la castaña, y antes de comenzar lanza algunas palabras.

-Hey tu- interrumpe Sango refiriéndose a Sesshomaru.

Todos quedan en silencio y dirigen su mirada hacia el peli plateado. Este voltea sin responder.

-Este es tu momento, esas punzadas que sientes en el corazón también me han afectado… ¿Porqué no ahogar nuestras penas en esta noche?, con alegría…-

-Lindo…- Responde Sesshomaru con total indiferencia y sarcasmo, volviendo a beber.

-Raros son esos momentos en la vida cuando el deseo llama, es muy difícil dar y recibir corazones…y es ahí cuando el resto nota que se trata de un don natural, si no lo tienes no hay caso para caer en la abundancia…solo sonreír, para eso estamos acá…-

Sesshomaru no le responde, tampoco tenía en mente responderle, solo le asiente con la mirada. Sango da un largo suspiro y corre su cabello tras su hombro para comenzar a cantar.

"_Aisii nazar se dekha us jaalim ne chauk par__  
__hamne kaleja rakh diya chaakuu kii nok par…_

_**(La forma en que ese villano, me miró en el mercado**_

_**Fue como una navaja, traspasando mi corazón…)**_

Sesshomaru se voltea para poder observar a Sango, quien tenía la atención de todo Barón negro. Esta continúa, sentaba en el suelo mostrando aquel dolor en sus ojos a través de una canción.

_mere chain-vain sab ujaRaa zaalim nazar haTaa le..._

_barbaad ho rahe hai.n jii tere apne shaharvaale_

_ho merii 'ii na TuuTe tuu aajaa..._

_**(Me has dejado inquieta, no me mires así**_

_**La gente de tu pueblo está siendo castigada por ello**_

_**Antes de que la espera comience a inquietarme.**_

_**Ven a mí…)**_

De un momento a otro todo se vuelve alegría, aplausos y risas invaden el lugar entero, Sango comienza a bailar junto con sus acompañantes quienes la seguían. Sesshomaru no despegaba ningún segundo la mirada sobre la castaña, su voz era atrayente como un solvente de alcohol, suave pero también fuerte, daban ganas de más, era…adictiva.

_kajaraa re kajaraa re tere kaare kaare naina...__  
__ho mere naina mere naina mere naina juRwaa naina_

**(**_**Ojos de la noche, tus ojos negros, negros, negros…**_

_**Mis ojos negros, ojos de la noche…)**_

Mientras el peli plateado la miraba sin pestañear, su amigo Kuno estaba muy impresionado, Sango era una mujer muy hermosa y no perdería sus dotes de conquistador para intentar acercarse a ella mientras bailaba, logrando que esta envuelva su cuello con un pañuelo pero solo termina en el suelo, siendo el hazmerreir de todos, hasta de Sesshomaru.

-Que mujer…- decía Kuno en el suelo.

_surma'ii se likhe tere vaade .n kii zabaanii aate hai.n__  
__mere rumaalo.n pe lab tere nishaanii jaate hai.n_

**(Las palabras que escribiste, hablan el lenguaje de los ojos…**

**Mi pañuelo guarda el rastro de tus labios, lo llevaré atado hasta que muera…)**

Sango toma el pañuelo nuevamente y lo tira al aire, cayendo curiosamente cerca de Sesshomaru, este lo toma fuertemente entre sus manos.

_ho merii 'ii na TuuTe tuu aajaa..._

_**(Me has dejado inquieta, no me mires así**_

_**La gente de tu pueblo está siendo castigada por ello**_

_**Antes de que la espera comience a inquietarme**_

_**Ven a mí…)**_

_kajaraa re kajaraa re tere kaare kaare naina...__  
__ho mere naina mere naina mere naina juRwaa naina…"_

**(**_**Ojos de la noche, tus ojos negros, negros, negros…**_

_**Mis ojos negros, son como dos gemelos…)**_

No sabía realmente lo que era ni lo que sentía, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Miraba a aquella joven y pasaban mil cosas por su cabeza. No pudo evitar sentir el olor del pañuelo, el que a escondidas intento ocultar para conversarlo, mientras Sango terminaba de cantar y todos aplaudían como perros locos. La castaña saludó por última vez y se retira rápidamente para que las demás continúen con la entretención.

Afuera la esperaba su hija Naomi, para poder abrazarla nuevamente.

-Madre, ¡Estas muy linda esta noche!...-

-Gracias Naomi…todo esto lo hago por ti – responde Sango muy emocionada, abrazando a su pequeña hija.

A pesar de todo, Naomi no podía enojarse con sango, ella solo quería protegerla aunque sabía que no corría peligro cerca de Tenshi, de quien solo quería pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, sin saber porqué.

Así la noche termina. Con todos cansados, sobre todo sango quien solo quería dormir.

Al otro día en barón negro.

Ya de mañana, Sango se levanta temprano para ayudar a su hija con unos kimonos nuevos, pero inesperadamente es interrumpida por Kuno, quien se veía muy alegre y confiado.

-Disculpe, señorita…pero le tengo un presente-

-Eh… ¿un presente?, ¿y por qué?...-preguntaba Sango muy fuera de sí.

-Por lo de anoche, con mi compañero quedamos encantados con su belleza y el mismo quiere entregarle un pequeño regalito… ¡ven Sesshomaru!- llama a su amigo quien estaba muy escondido tras del, y aun manteniendo su frialdad se acerca a Sango.

-Para tí…- le entrega un brazalete de oro, dejando a sango un poco impactada.

-No puedo recibir esto, lo siento…es demasiado para mi…-

-¡Vamos señorita!, no sea así…es con mucho cariño de parte de mi amigo…jeje…-Sesshomaru lo golpea- ¡Ay!, maldito…

-Eh…bueno, si usted lo dice…- Sango lo toma, aún tímida e insegura de todo esto.

Ambos hombres la miraban algo contentos, ella parecía haberle agradado el presente aunque muy tímidamente lo aceptó.

-Bueno hermosa mujer, nos debemos retirar- continúa Kuno muy cordialmente- un gusto verla, hasta pronto y recuerde que no será la última vez que nos vemos.

-ah jajaja excelente- responde sango lanzando una pequeña risa simpática- el gusto fue mío, adiós…- y dirige la mirada había el peli plateado quien seguía serio.

-Eh, adiós señorita- Y sin nada más Sesshomaru se retira junto con Kuno.

Al retirarse ambos hombres y sango queda observando el brazalete detenidamente, hace tiempo que nadie le daba algo así, bueno hace años. Lo terminó considerando como una parte muy agradable de su día y decidió ir a descansar.

En las afueras del Barón negro.

Sesshomaru y Kuno se dirigían sus hogares, mientras tanto mantenían una interesante conversación.

-¿y?, está muy linda esa señorita…- habló Kuno.

-Eh...si.- responde Sesshomaru como siempre.

-¡Da!, no me digas un sí tan aburrido, es una hermosura de mujer no me vas a decir que no se te paraba el corazón al verla bailar y cantar por favor, no me asustes…-

-Eres demasiado exagerado, Kuno.

-No entiendo como no te puedes quitar a rin aún de tu mente, si ella ya no está…-

Y Sesshomaru volvió a cambiar su expresión, si, a una más fría de lo normal.

-Ah, volví a meter la pata…- repitió Kuno.

-No…solo que, no quiero hablar de rin…solo eso-

-Pero no me agrada que cada vez te pongas así, necesito saber porque ella te dejo de esa manera…- Kuno insistía.

-Ella eligió el dinero, solo eso, yo siempre estuve ahí y bueno siempre hay mejores que uno con mejores ofertas. Al fin y al cabo las mujeres son solo un producto…-

-Pero como dicen un clavo saca otro, y sango está interesante-

-Quédatela, no me interesa- responde Sesshomaru, si, fríamente.

-Ni te creo, pero bueno, el tiempo dirá todo y mañana volveremos a visitarla- agrega Kuno muy contento, Sesshomaru no responde más y sigue caminando, en silencio.

Pero en sus pensamientos seguían las frases de Sango, su mirada tan…vacía, sinceramente no encontraba mucho en ella, eran solo ganas de mostrarse al mundo tal cual ella era. Aún en su mente las campanas resonaban, como si estuvieran en el mismo lugar de hace poco rato, el sonido de sus tobilleras, de los cascabeles, el tono de su voz, era tonto pero Kuno lograba entrar en su mente como quería.

Y así fue toda la noche, que el joven Sesshomaru pensó en ella. Y para hablarles más de Sesshomaru, bueno, es un millonario hombre de Japón, dependiente de una dinastía y le gusta convertirse en un viajero misterioso, conocer otro rumbo y culturas distintas. Estuvo enamorado de una mujer menor, una joven de 16 años de nombre Rin quien solamente parecía estar interesada en lo que él tenía y no en lo que era realmente, una relación de la cual el terminó muy dolido y detesta hablar del tema, ahora no sabe nada de ella e intenta sacársela de la cabeza conociendo cosas nuevas. Sango nunca le recordó a ella, solo lo hacía sentir cosas parecidas, era impresionante lo que podría lograr una mujer con su belleza en menos de un día.

Y Kuno, el fiel amigo de Sesshomaru, también lo seguía a todas partes, este si siempre era el amigo mujeriego y algo escandaloso, le gustaba divertirse donde fuera y conocer muchas mujeres, teniendo bastantes problemas con los patriarcas de distintas aldeas visitadas donde tenían que salir de vuelo junto con Sesshomaru, este ya estaba acostumbrado a las mañas de su amigo.

En barón negro.

Sango practicaba en un pasillo, alejado de su alcoba, daba vueltas como si nada y observaba su brazalete, el cual aun no se quitaba y no tenía en mente quitárselo, en realidad era muy bonito. Y en eso se vino a la mente el rostro de Miroku, era imposible quitárselo de la cabeza, era totalmente bello, un hombre deseado por sus pensamientos, sus ansias y angustias. Aún así sabía que ahora menos podría tenerlo y sentía que la historia volvía a repetirse, nuevamente otra razón para la cual no estar juntos, esta vez, el sería padre y todo se derrumbaría, quizás ya no estaría la posibilidad de la paternidad de Naomi, ni la familia que habían planificado, pero ella también sabía que era una realidad, y lo que ellos deseaban, solo una fantasía.

En el palacio Houshi.

Koharu paseaba por las afueras de su habitación, y lentamente sin que nadie la viera se acerca a una pequeña sala secreta donde ingresa de manera rápida, sin dejar rastro.

Ya dentro, se pasa la mano por la frente en signo de calma y mira hacia su espalda, alguien la esperaba con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Todo ha salido perfecto, ¿verdad?- Rompe el hielo una extraña y desconocida voz masculina.

-Como siempre lo hemos deseado, Naraku…- Le responde Koharu al misterioso hombre, acercándose a él lentamente, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro y plantándole un beso muy apasionado en sus labios.

Ambos se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, y ya cuando el ambiente se volvía cálido volvieron a conversar mientras seguían actuando.

-Bueno, entonces podríamos decir que todo lo del hijo es la noticia de la aldea y que muy pronto todos estos imbéciles quedarán sin nada…me agrada querida- Naraku decía muy malévolamente.

-Si amor, en eso estoy, tienes que tenerme paciencia…-

-Ese "patriarca" patético de Miroku está tan distraído que no sabe que muy pronto su aldea caerá en mis manos, y como tú, te volverás mía tendrás más riqueza que junto a ese pobre diablo- Naraku aferra a Koharu más a él.

**Continuará…**

Lamento la demora, espero que les haya gustado y bueno obviamente se viene más Sango y Miroku ustedes saben que esta historia es así y bueno nada es fácil, ojalá sigan dejando reviews muchas gracias por los que siempre me escriben y me dejan mensajes muy motivantes. Saludos.

C0nie.


	19. Confundida

¡Hola a todas!, realmente estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews que me han dejado aprecio demasiado también el que lo lean y entren en la historia. Bueno también, aprovecho este pequeño espacio para informarles una noticia un poco triste, estamos ya en la recta final de esta historia y bueno, de lo poco que queda me gustaría decirles que tengo muchos proyectos para unos fics más adelante, pero obviamente prefiero concluir este primero y luego comenzar con otro, para tener un buen compromiso con los lectores. Obviamente ustedes saben que yo soy fan de Sango y Miroku y es para lo que más me inspiro, así que estén atentas que se vienen muchos fics más y repito, gracias por seguir la historia. Ahora un nuevo cap, pero antes, un pequeño fragmento de lo que pasó anteriormente.

-Diálogo-

_/Pensamientos…/_

(Comentarios por mí)

En el palacio Houshi.

Koharu paseaba por las afueras de su habitación, y lentamente sin que nadie la viera se acerca a una pequeña sala secreta donde ingresa de manera rápida, sin dejar rastro.

Ya dentro, se pasa la mano por la frente en signo de calma y mira hacia su espalda, alguien la esperaba con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Todo ha salido perfecto, ¿verdad?- Rompe el hielo una extraña y desconocida voz masculina.

-Como siempre lo hemos deseado, Naraku…- Le responde Koharu al misterioso hombre, acercándose a él lentamente, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro y plantándole un beso muy apasionado en sus labios.

Ambos se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, y ya cuando el ambiente se volvía cálido volvieron a conversar mientras seguían actuando.

-Bueno, entonces podríamos decir que todo lo del hijo es la noticia de la aldea y que muy pronto todos estos imbéciles quedarán sin nada…me agrada querida- Naraku decía muy malévolamente.

-Si amor, en eso estoy, tienes que tenerme paciencia…-

-Ese "patriarca" patético de Miroku está tan distraído que no sabe que muy pronto su aldea caerá en mis manos, y como tú, te volverás mía tendrás más riqueza que junto a ese pobre diablo- Naraku aferra a Koharu más a él.

-Sí, pero recuerda ir despacio, no queremos que nos descubran tan fácilmente –Separando a Naraku de ella- Aparte, aún quiero seguir jugando con Miroku…

-¿No será que aún estás enamorada del?-

Koharu quedo en silencio por varios minutos, mientras acariciaba la oscura cabellera de Naraku y este esperaba una respuesta.

-No…el jamás pudo valorarme…-

**19.- ¿Confundida?**

En otro lado, barón negro.

Naomi peinaba su cabello mientras se observaba en un espejo, pelo por pelo. Ella tenía el cabello igual de liso natural y sedoso que su madre, el reflejo también aparecía en sus ojos azules. Era obvio, Naomi tenía la misma belleza de su madre, también mezclada con la de Miroku, valla perfección. Y en esa mente pasaban pequeñas frases o ratos sobre aquel joven testarudo y terco que la hacía enojar en toda ocasión, pero inevitablemente le sacaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No había hablado con Tenshi en varios días, después del problema que había acontecido en el palacio Houshi, donde aún no podía comprender nada, ni el llanto inesperado de su madre ni su enojo por haber entrado en aquel lugar, y el tampoco había venido a verla, así que lo había dado por perdido. En los pensamientos de la ojiazul, entra Sango algo preocupada por la expresión de tristeza que tenía su hija en el rostro.

-Naomi…- el silencio volvió apoderarse de todo, Sango no sabía cómo dar en el clavo para que su hija se sintiera bien-

-No entiendo madre…tengo una angustia terrible, el que mi vida esté rodeada de solo secretos y más cosas ocultas…-

-No se trata de eso hija, a veces los secretos se hacen solo para evitar el daño.-

-Sabes, no creo tener más daño del que ya he pasado.-

Sango se acomodó al lado de ella, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Naomi.

-Madre, ¿quieres saber porqué estaba en aquel palacio la otra vez?-

-Si quieres decirme hija, te escucho- Le sonríe Sango.

-Bueno, hay un chico…-

-¿Un chico?- Repite sango algo emocionado, como todas las madres que ven a sus hijos enamorados.

-Sí, un chico, que conocí hace un tiempo o quizás no tanto. Y al rato que nos conocimos creo que nos complementamos mucho a pesar de que su carácter no es de lo más perfecto, de hecho de repente logra ser un cretino conmigo pero, hay algo en el que no se me dan ganas de suspirar, y no sé si es bueno realmente…-

-¿Porqué no sabes si es bueno?-

-Porque tu siempre me hablabas de pequeña que los hombres eran traicioneros, malos y solo nos utilizaban para su felicidad…y bueno como verás ni siquiera sé del en estos momentos, y lo extraño…a pesar de que quizás no me corresponda, de ese día que nos fuimos tan rápido del palacio sentí como si cerrara una etapa de mi vida, sin querer hacerlo… ¿me entiendes?- Explicaba Naomi.

-Estas enamorada.- Responde rápidamente Sango con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo estarlo?, si tampoco nos conocemos tanto. Solo que…ha sido distinto…-

-Bueno hija, es uno de los tantos síntomas…pero ¿sabes?, eres una mujer hermosa y no deberías dudar de que ese chico está muy loco por ti, y hay hombres que les complica un poco más expresar sus sentimientos quizás el joven no sabe tanto de chicas o quizás sí y es un poco más reservado si es realmente lo que tu esperas…-

-No he hablado con el en días…y tampoco planeo que venga…-

-¿Porqué?- Pregunto Sango, algo asustada.

-Madre, lo siento pero, no me gustaría que Tenshi bueno…me viera acá…en barón negro...-

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?- Preguntó Sango muy helada, y triste.

-No es lo que quise decir…pero- Sango se levantó y no dejo terminar.

-Ya, después hablamos- se retiró fríamente y algo triste. Haciendo que Naomi se sintiera la chica más estúpida del mundo.

Al rato, Sango decidió salir a tomar aire…

Le habían dolido demasiado las palabras de su hija, a pesar de que ella tenía muy claro de que se dedicaba a algo que no honraba realmente a una mujer de clase, todo lo había hecho por ella, para que nada le faltara. Y el pensar que esto afectaría en que su hija pudiera relacionarle la hunde más de donde ya la tienen.

El clima estaba un poco frio, y ya era de tarde, Sango caminaba cerca pero parecía como si solo diera vueltas mientras buscaba una respuesta a tanto problema. Y sin que ella lo esperara una mano se asomó sobre su hombro sorpresivamente, provocando que esta se alarme e intente cachetear por la retaguardia, siendo bloqueada por aquella persona que al parecer no tenía malas intenciones.

-Buen recibimiento- Era Sesshomaru, y quien sostenía la mano de sango para evitar una buena golpiza.

-Oh…es usted, lo siento mucho, verá que aquí no es tan seguro que digamos y esas cosas…- Respondió sorpresivamente Sango, muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, te vi algo pensativa…-

-Si, pero nada importante…-Sango volteó la mirada.

-¿Estás llorando?- Preguntó Sesshomaru, manteniendo su frialdad para expresarse.

-¿Yo llorando?, no, no pierdo mi tiempo en esas cosas…-

-Y la otra noche me decías que uno debía ahogar sus penas con el baile y la risa…que irónico, ahora debo aconsejarte, supongo.-

-No estás obligado…-

-¿Quieres conversar?- Insistió Sesshomaru.

-Me agrada conversar, pero tú no tienes la apariencia de alguien sociable.-

-Créeme que lo intento. – Sesshomaru se sentó a orillas de una pequeña banca de madera, esperando que Sango hiciera lo mismo.

Sango le quedo observando un poco, al parecer el peli plateado quería cumplir la buena acción del día.

-¿Te sentarás?-

-Eh si…- Sango se sienta a su lado, observándolo, este no a ella, solo miraba un punto fijo…el horizonte.

-Me sorprende que una mujer como tu se acompleje tanto, cuando lo tienes todo.-

-¿Cómo sabes que lo tengo todo?... ¿es para ti tener todo que una hija se avergüence de ti por lo que eres?...- Sesshomaru volvió la mirada para ver la expresión de Sango mientras esta le hablaba.

-Tu hija aún es muy joven para entender todo lo que te has sacrificado…son errores que ellos aun no saben asumir, relacionando cosas sin sentido. Pero aún así lo tienes todo, ella te ama y se nota, tienes una vida lujosa que importa a que costo, y…al parecer muchos admiradores…Kuno por ejemplo…-

-¿Kuno? Jajá – Sango se soltó a reír- No me digas que viniste ayudar a tu amigo.

-No, aunque no lo creas…hay cosas más importantes que hacer…- Sesshomaru apoyó su mano nuevamente en el hombro de Sango, provocando un leve silencio entre ambos.

Sango intentaba hacerse la tonta, mirar hacia todos lados y como si nada pasara, cualquier cosa para no mirar a Sesshomaru a los ojos, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, el era muy apuesto, pero su corazón aún le pertenecía a Miroku.

-Solo quiero que la gente algún día me quiera y me acepte por lo que soy, toda mi vida he sido discriminada, mi familia lo ha sido y no quiero que a mi hija le toque lo mismo…-

-Pues hola…- Sesshomaru intentó resumir su apoyo- No pienses así Sango, siempre habrá una franquicia en este mundo, el pez más grande se come al pequeño, pero yo siento en ti que ya te has vuelto en un pez muy grande y fuerte, que no necesitas que nadie te de órdenes, ¿o me equivoco?.-

-No, no te equivocas…pero ni te imaginas todo lo que he perdido…solo por ser diferente…-

-Y tú no te imaginas lo que yo también eh perdido, como te explico, tú no eres diferente, si te refieres a tu situación…yo tengo un palacio a una pequeña distancia de aquí e igual he sido humillado , perdí a la mujer que amaba y muchas cosas más…y aquí estoy, hecho nada.-

-O sea que, ¿Realmente no eres frio?-

-Siempre seré frio, siempre he sido frio en realidad, y quizás eso también me ha jugado en contra.- Se explicaba Sesshomaru, mirando hacia un lado anexo.

-Realmente conmigo no te has comportado mal, y creo que ya pienso lo contrario de ti, también cuando tuviste la linda consideración de regalarme este brazalete- Sango se levanta un poco la manga de su kimono para mostrar que lo usaba siempre, este cerro sus ojos en forma de agradecimiento.

-Me agrada que te haya gustado…-

-Aunque aún no entiendo el porqué…-

-¿Porqué qué?-

- ¿Porqué me obsequiaste algo tan caro con tan solo conocerme una noche?...-Preguntaba Sango algo avergonzada.

-Bueno porque, la canción de esa noche me giró en la cabeza todo el tiempo, debo decirte que si me abriste un poco los ojos…a pesar de que no se lo quise admitir a nadie todavía, me siento más tranquilo y sentía que tenía que devolverte la mano.-

Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, Sango no paraba de sonreír, con esa hermosa sonrisa que aún mantenía de los quince años, llena de ternura y juventud, esos brillantes y profundos ojos cafés que llenaban de amor a cualquiera, esa expresión de alegría que contagiaba a todos. Y Sesshomaru, mantenía el mismo rostro de cuando llegó.

-Me ha hecho muy bien hablar contigo- Sango lo miró fijamente.

Y logró que Sesshomaru desviara la mirada, quedando fijamente cara a cara. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz.

-Has sonreído- rompe el hielo Sango.

-¿Ah?-

-Sonreíste, eso es un paso-

-No he sonreído.-

-Te vi hacerlo-

-Viste mal-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tienes una linda sonrisa, Sesshomaru-

Y el peli plateado tubo que voltear inmediatamente la mirada para ocultar su enorme vergüenza y el color rojo en su rostro, Sango solo reía, sabía lo que provocaba en aquel hombre al ponerlo en aprietos.

-No lo creo…-Sesshomaru se levanta.

-¡Espera!, ¿porqué no entras y comemos algo?, hoy servirán buena comida…- Sango le sonríe.

-¿ah?...-El peli plateado queda pensativo un momento, luego mira a la castaña y le asiente con la cabeza, en forma positiva.

-Excelente, bueno… ¡vamos entonces!-

Ambos entraron a Barón negro, esta vez para disfrutar de una buena comida en compañía y aprovechar que Sango tenía la noche libre, para poder tener un ambiente distinto, esta vez como casi una clienta.

Sango dejo esperando un poco a Sesshomaru para arreglarse el cabello y verse de una manera un poco más decente, este la esperaba mientras tomaba un té verde, tranquilamente. Hasta que no pasó mucho para que la castaña llegara muy linda, dejándolo asombrado, obviamente él sabía cómo disimularlo. Esta le sonríe y se acomoda a un costado del.

-¿me demoré mucho?- Preguntó la castaña al peli plateado.

-Solo un poco, nada que no se pueda arreglar con un té verde…- Sesshomaru le sirve un poco de té a Sango, ya que no tenían en mente beber trago.

La noche estaba muy entretenida, ambos reían como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la infancia, mientras el ambiente era solo baile, canto y entretención, ellos disfrutaban de todo lo que ocurría por ahí, riéndose de sus malas pasadas y experiencias y alabando las buenas también. Sesshomaru al fin se había soltado con Sango, hablaba como si la conociera de siempre y solía reírse a cada instante de las locuras que esta hablaba.

Ambos se tiraban extrañas miradas de repente, Sesshomaru buscaba en Sango lo que no encontraba en Rin, pero Sango aún no sabía lo que su corazón buscaba, así que trataba de desviar la mirada muchas veces y no podía mentirse a sí misma, el hombre de ojos dorados era muy guapo, su rostro, sus hermosos ojos, y su largo cabello, no sabía si cualquier chica podría resistirse a tal hombre.

La noche pasaba y seguían hablando, ahora se habían tomado un par de tragos y habían pasado un día entero conociéndose y ya sentían que lo sabían todo, hasta que realmente era tarde. Sesshomaru no se podía las piernas y Sango lo ayudó a que se quedara a dormir en Barón negro, con la ayuda de otras mujeres también. El hombre era pesado, y sobre todo en calidad de bulto. Y hasta que llegaron a una habitación lo suficientemente cómoda para que el hombre descansara cómodo. Sango lo ayudó a poder acostarse, mientras las otras mujeres se habían retirado.

-Bueno…necesito que cooperes conmigo- decía Sango mientras sostenía a Sesshomaru por la espalda.

Lo acostó, y este seguía despierto pero ya un poco más tranquilo, sango se acomodó a su lado sentada, para poder despedirse.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru, fue un verdadero gusto compartir contigo…enserio…- Sango le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, el quién podía hablar aún, le responde.

-Acércate Sango, debo decirte algo…-

Sango se acerca lentamente, Sesshomaru intenta recostarse y se acerca a la castaña, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo, buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches, Sesshomaru…descansa- Sango se retira y lo deja dormir tranquilo.

Sesshomaru se queda mirando el techo unos momentos, para luego quedar profundamente dormido. Sango se dirige a su cuarto a hacer lo mismo, muy cansada.

Al otro día, en el palacio houshi.

Miroku se levantaba, como otro día más…algo deprimido de por sí, sentía que todo lo que tenía quedaba menos de la mitad, y ya ni siquiera le importaba todo lo que le había enseñado su padre. Y ahora tenía que asumir un hijo que realmente el no esperaba, pero si tenía su sangre lo amaría como si fuera de Sango también, y ese realmente siempre fue su sueño. Se viste y sale a mirar su palacio, como todos los días, buscaba alguna respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero nada.

Paseaba por los pasillos, tranquilamente y saludaba a la servidumbre, hasta que un misterioso señor vestido de harapos le entrega una pequeña nota, dejándolo algo curioso. Al principio Miroku no le creía nada, pero al haber sido informado que Sango se la había enviado, no dudo en recibirla y darle una buena limosna al viejo ese.

La carta decía lo siguiente.

"_He esperado más de 16 años por ti, y ahora tu también lo haces…_

_No sé qué quieres para que todo esto se termine, quiero sacarte de mi vida._

_Me encantaría que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, quizás así me hubiera_

_Ahorrado tantos sufrimientos. No quiero ver nunca más tu rostro ni nada que tenga_

_Que ver contigo, espero que respetes mi decisión, adiós._

_Sango…"_

Miroku quedó helado, cerró la carta y la guardó en un lugar secreto. Se sentía muy triste y nuevamente, culpable, y era verdad. Siempre la verdadera razón del sufrimiento de Sango fue el, él le hacía mal. Sentía que debía despedirse o por lo menos pedirle que lo perdonara y tener una amistad, aunque le pareciera estúpido, debía verla…y esta noche lo cumpliría.

En Barón Negro.

Sango abre sus ojos lentamente, el sol de su pequeña ventana ya llegaba en su rostro y le molestaba, así que decidió madrugar y levantarse a dar unas vueltas, pero antes fue a ver a Sesshomaru, quien sorpresivamente ya se había ido sin antes dejarle una nota.

"_Gracias por todo lo de anoche, volveré hoy si gustas."_

Sango sonríe y guarda la pequeña nota. Se dirige a saludar a su hija Naomi quien no estaba por ningún lado, muy preocupada comienza a buscarla hasta que encuentra con una criada que le calma la tensión diciendo que solo había salido a caminar, intentando calmarse se prepara para lo que sería esta noche que ella sentía que podría ser especial, sin saber porque aún.

Se sienta en el mismo suelo y medita un poco, pensaba que en este mismo instante Miroku estaría sobándole el vientre a Koharu quien esperaba a su hijo, así ella lo imaginaba y le producía mucha ira el pensar la injusticia que se produce por Naomi quien también debería merecer una figura paterna quien cuide de ella, a pesar de que Sango siempre mantuvo la opinión de que junto a ella todo saldría bien y que no necesitaba de ningún hombre para sobrevivir, pero quizás Naomi realmente lo necesitaba, y por un momento estúpido pensó en Sesshomaru, solo por un par de segundos pero luego sacudió bruscamente su cabeza como si despertara de un lapsus, no debía pensar así, ya que eran solo amigos, para ella él lo era.

Un poco lejos de Barón negro.

Naomi había ido a caminar, como todos los días intentaba buscarlo pero no habían rastros de él, como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa, Tenshi no aparecía ni su amigo tampoco, nada que podría confirmarle si aún sigue vivo, quizás ya no se interesaba en ella, pensaba la castaña.

A Naomi le encantaba ir a recolectar flores, de distintos colores, su aroma le hacía recordar lindos momentos de su infancia, e iba a buscarlas al pequeño monte pétalo, que no estaba muy lejos del barón negro, como de costumbre llegaba a lanzarse a la vida y recostarse donde sea para poder meditar con el rico aroma de las flores. Su hermoso y castaño cabello se mecía con el viento, lo tenía muy largo y liso, sedoso como el de su madre, eran casi idénticas, pero Naomi tenía los ojos de su padre, Miroku.

El ambiente y el clima era tan lindo, y ella estaba completamente sola entre tanta belleza natural, que le dieron ganas de cantar. Naomi tenía una voz hermosa, y adivinen, igual a su madre.

"_Hum Tumhare Hain Tumhare Sanam_

_Hum Tumhare Hain Tumhare Sanam_

_Jaaneman Mohabbat Ki Har Kasam Ki Kasam_

_Na Juda Honge Hum_

_Hum Tumhare Hain Tumhare Sanam_

_Hum Tumhare Hain Tumhare Sanam_

_Jaaneman Mohabbat Ki Har Kasam Ki Kasam_

_Na Juda Honge Hum…"_

Se levanta y comienza a bailar entre las flores, como un verdadero espectáculo, ella sabía que su madre bailaba para muchos hombres pero también sabía que Sango lo hacía con un sentimiento especial algo que llevaba en la sangre que la obligaba que la música la hiciera despertar como de un largo sueño de tristeza y aburrimiento y se lanzara a la vida. Era la verdadera cura, sonreír y cantar. Aunque Tenshi no se quitaba de su mente, sentía como si él fuera su espectador, o como si todas las flores estuvieran felices de que ella les danzara.

Todo seguía igual, hasta que de repente Naomi escucha un fuerte galope que pasaba por el otro lado del pequeño monte, esto le causo mucha curiosidad por la cual se asomó a observar de que se trataba, y si, era Tenshi quien rodeaba por ahí, al verlo su corazón se acelero a mil por hora y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, como una niña estúpida quería esconderse pero también moría por verlo y hablar con él. Sin más que hacer le grita para llamar su atención.

-¡Teeeeeeeeenshi!- Gritó con fuerza Naomi, para ser escuchada.

El joven de ojos dorados voltea la mirada deteniendo a su caballo, había oído esa voz antes, era la misma Naomi quien desde el monte parada lo miraba saludándole con la mano, este le sonríe muy emocionado y va hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

Tenshi se iba acercando a Naomi, mientras pasaba cada segundo el corazón de ambos se apretaba, como si una mano no los dejará respirar. Hasta que se juntan en un tierno abrazo.

-¡Tenshi!- repite Naomi, en modo de saludo.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte, Naomi…-Dice Tenshi en un tono algo preocupado.

-Tenshi…- Naomi no sabía que decir en ese momento.

-No, escucha…no entiendo las razones por las cuales te fuiste esa vez sin nada más que decir pero quizás no sé, te molestó algo que hice o quizás no querías juntarte conmigo me gustaría saber no se aunque no lo creas todas las noches me pregunto cuál fue la razón y…bueno…- Tenshi se enredaba así solo, mientras la castaña le observaba riéndose.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con mi reacción, no te lo tomes personal Tenshi, pero mi vida es muy complicada y lamentablemente no me pude despedir bien de ti de ese momento…-

Tenshi recogió una flor del monte y se la entregó en sus manos a Naomi, esta le sonríe con la mirada baja y algo nerviosa, Tenshi le responde la sonrisa y ambos se sientan a charlar.

**Continuará…**

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 19, y quiero aclararles un pequeño punto antes de que me odien jajaja. Primero, no soy fan de sanxsesh, así que despreocúpense. Disfruten y bueno, pronto continúo el fic, recuerden que estamos entre los cuatro últimos capítulos, gracias por todo. Dejen reviews y disculpen la tardanza, ahora mismo sigo con la continuación y la publico en los próximos días, ¡Saludos!..**

**C0nie.**


	20. Mi Verdad, Nuestra Verdad

Todo seguía igual, hasta que de repente Naomi escucha un fuerte galope que pasaba por el otro lado del pequeño monte, esto le causo mucha curiosidad por la cual se asomó a observar de que se trataba, y si, era Tenshi quien rodeaba por ahí, al verlo su corazón se acelero a mil por hora y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, como una niña estúpida quería esconderse pero también moría por verlo y hablar con él. Sin más que hacer le grita para llamar su atención.

-¡Teeeeeeeeenshi!- Gritó con fuerza Naomi, para ser escuchada.

El joven de ojos dorados voltea la mirada deteniendo a su caballo, había oído esa voz antes, era la misma Naomi quien desde el monte parada lo miraba saludándole con la mano, este le sonríe muy emocionado y va hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

Tenshi se iba acercando a Naomi, mientras pasaba cada segundo el corazón de ambos se apretaba, como si una mano no los dejará respirar. Hasta que se juntan en un tierno abrazo.

-¡Tenshi!- repite Naomi, en modo de saludo.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte, Naomi…-Dice Tenshi en un tono algo preocupado.

-Tenshi…- Naomi no sabía que decir en ese momento.

-No, escucha…no entiendo las razones por las cuales te fuiste esa vez sin nada más que decir pero quizás no sé, te molestó algo que hice o quizás no querías juntarte conmigo me gustaría saber no se aunque no lo creas todas las noches me pregunto cuál fue la razón y…bueno…- Tenshi se enredaba así solo, mientras la castaña le observaba riéndose.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con mi reacción, no te lo tomes personal Tenshi, pero mi vida es muy complicada y lamentablemente no me pude despedir bien de ti de ese momento…-

Tenshi recogió una flor del monte y se la entregó en sus manos a Naomi, esta le sonríe con la mirada baja y algo nerviosa, Tenshi le responde la sonrisa y ambos se sientan a charlar.

**20- Mi Verdad, Nuestra Verdad**

Un leve silencio se apoderó de la instancia donde ambos jóvenes miraban en distintas direcciones pero pensaban lo mismo, hasta que Naomi rompe el silencio.

-Y bueno…¿Qué ha sido de ti estos días?-

-He pensado en ti- _/Mierda que acabo de decir…/ _pensó Tenshi a los 2 segundos de responder eso que no quería responder solo que pensó en voz alta, poniéndose completamente rojo.

-Uh…bueno, yo también- respondió Naomi también algo sonrojada, pero eso provoca mucho más tensión y que Tenshi se ponga más colorado de lo que estaba.

-Pero yo…este…Naomi…-

-Dime…- Dice la castaña algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, tu sabes-

-Créeme que no, ni la mínima idea-

-Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no sabes lo que quiero hacer ahora- Tenshi miró fijamente a Naomi para que esta le respondiera, pero la castaña le pega un pequeño empujón, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Suenas algo, pervertido-

-No seas tonta, no pienso de esa forma de ti, niña…solo mírame y lo descubrirás…-

Los ojos azules de Naomi dejaban completamente hipnotizados a Tenshi quien no quería dejar de mirarlos por ningún motivo.

La mano de Tenshi se acerca lentamente a la de Naomi, hasta que ambas se juntan y sin querer se aprietan la una a la otra como si no se fueran a ver nunca más. Naomi desvía la mirada para no ponerse más nerviosa, pero Tenshi toma tiernamente su mentón y lo acerca a su rostro. El chico de ojos dorados besa tiernamente la frente de Naomi.

Ambos quedaron perplejos un momento, hasta que la castaña apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Tenshi, quienes aun no se soltaban sus manos y quedan ahí meditando un enorme tiempo, juntos. Mientras Tenshi besaba su frente una y otra vez.

-Naomi…-

-¿Dime?...-

-No puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti, jamás me había pasado esto…- Tenshi queda en silencio.

-Ah…¿Qué cosa?, no entiendo.-

-Naomi, yo…yo estoy enamorado de ti, pienso día y noche en porqué te robaste mi corazón tan fácilmente pero no puedo aguantar más esta ansiedad de…tenerte conmigo, perdona por ser así tan espontáneo pero no lo aguanto, no soporto estar lejos, y sé que he sido un tonto que quizás debí buscarte pero, sé que ahora me odiarás y yo ya me odio, que el destino que quería no podrá cumplirse.- Tenshi voltea la mirada hacia el cielo, algo triste.

-Ahora sí que me has confundido, Tenshi. –

-Yo, yo me casaré en dos días más Naomi, como es tradición en mi familia debo cumplirlo y deseo casarme contigo…pero me quieren casar con una hija de una familia amiga de la dinastía Houshi para mantener los bienes…-

Naomi quedó en silencio, perpleja, helada, pasmada, sin nada que decir.

-Pero no quiero casarme con ella y me siento entre la espada y la pared…-

-Tenshi…pero ¿Yo que puedo hacer?, por mucho que queramos estar juntos tú te casarás…-

-No Naomi, mañana mismo me acompañarás al palacio y te presentaré a todos como mi futura esposa….-

-¿Futura esposa?-

-Si.- Dijo firmemente Tenshi, Naomi sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó fuertemente, cerrando ese pacto en un tierno beso. Era todo tan extraño, como un amor tierno y único, y ella sabía que no debía perderlo y lucharían ambos hasta al final por estar juntos.

-Te iré a dejar a tu hogar…- Dice Tenshi.

-No te preocupes, ya nos vemos…por ahí…- Naomi se despide con un tierno beso y sin más que decir se marcha rápidamente, dejando a Tenshi algo extrañado…este queda algo pensativo y decide seguirla para descubrir que era lo que realmente le ocultaba la ojiazul.

Ya al atardecer, Sango se preparaba para lo que sería la esperada noche, Miroku y Sesshomaru harían lo mismo, ya que ambos irían a verla bailar esta noche.

Miroku se puso su mejor traje, si, era un reencuentro esperado donde estaba completamente decidido a ir en busca de su amada, pero había olvidado un detalle muy importante, su hijo con Koharu. Estaba dispuesto a salir, hasta que su viejo amigo Inuyasha lo detiene, ya en la puerta.

-eh, ¿y tú a dónde vas?- Pregunta el chico de cabello plateado.

-¿Yo?, ah…por ahí…-

-Miroku, ya no tienes dieciocho años, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero también no entiendo el porqué ocultas todo como si fueras un adolescente aún, que quiere seguir cometiendo errores…-

-Errores de los cuales no me arrepiento, Inuyasha tu pudiste cumplir todos tus sueños y metas pudiste casarte con la mujer que tu deseaste, ¿pero yo?, yo tuve que cumplir solo los sueños de los demás…- Miroku baja la mirada.

-Irás a ver a Sango, ¿verdad?, hay amigo…como te ha dejado esa mujer-

-Sí, la amo más que a mi propia vida y no pienso dejarla sola nunca más, volverá conmigo y la haré mi esposa…-

-¿y Koharu?, ¿O ya se te había olvidado ese detalle?, ¿tu hijo?...-

-Mi hijo vivirá conmigo, será mi heredero y sango si quiere no tendré problemas en compartirlo con ella, pero Koharu no tiene derecho, Inuyasha las mujeres no tienen derecho sobre mi menos acá…-

-Hablas como un maldito rey egoísta, amigo…-

-Lo siento inuyasha, pero me aburrí de hacer felices a los demás, ahora yo quiero ser feliz, te quiero…y ya nos vemos…- Miroku abraza fuertemente a su amigo quien le corresponde el abrazo, luego sube a la carreta junto a su "chofer" quien despierta a los caballos para alejarse del palacio.

-Buena suerte, amigo…- se despide Inuyasha silenciosamente, viendo como Miroku se alejaba ya.

Ya cae el anochecer y Miroku llega a Barón negro, se baja e ingresa al lugar, toma el puesto más cómodo donde es muy bien atendido, para esperar exclusivamente a Sango. No muy lejos de la ubicación de este patriarca, se encontraba Sesshomaru, con las mismas razones de Miroku.

Sango estaba ya lista, se habían presentado muchas mujeres, números artísticos antes que ella y era la noche principal, el momento donde llegaba su turno. Vestía con un hermoso kimono rosa y fucsia, de seda. Su cabello amarrado en una alta coleta con una flor de Sakura, y sus infaltables joyas que adornaban más su belleza, a pies descalzos y tobilleras sale a cantar.

Todo el alrededor de barón negro queda en silencio. Salen cuatro bailarinas vestidas con kimonos verde pálido, dando vueltas como delicados trompos, eso parecían nadie entendía como no se mareaban bailando así, entre tanto paseo, sale Sango entremedio de las cuatro chicas.

"_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni__  
__ima mo kitto__  
__okizari ni shita kokoro__  
__kakushiteru yo__  
__Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku__  
__tsukare hateta…_

A Miroku se le ilumina la mirada al verla nuevamente danzar, como la primera vez que la vio sacando agua de el pequeño rio, con una mirada penetrante, su cabello suelto, cuando bailó por primera vez y cantó una melodía tan hermosa para su oídos, y también la primera palabra que cruzaron.

_hitobito wa eien no__  
__yami ni kieru__  
__Chîsai mama nara kitto__  
__ima demo mieta__  
__kara…._

Sango se sienta en el suelo y mueve sus manos delicadamente, buscando algún destino, hasta encontrar su mirada con la de Miroku, no podía creer que era él quien la había venido a ver, su mirada se incendió, su cuerpo entero estaba paralizado pero no podía parar de cantar. Para disimular lo pegada que se quedo mirando solo se acercó a Miroku y le dirigió unas miradas, este se puso algo nervioso.

_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni__  
__nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu__  
__itsuwariya uso o matoi__  
__tachisukumu koe mo naku…_

_Aoi aoi zora no iro mo__  
__kitsukanai mama__  
__sugite yuku mainichi ga__  
__kawatte yuku__  
__Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe__  
__ima o ikite…_

Sesshomaru también la mirada encantado, era una mujer tan hermosa, y esta sin pensar que tenía a dos hombres bajo sus pies, bajo su hechizo. Que darían lo que fuera por estar con ella. Sango esperaba la visita del peli plateado, pero no de Miroku, esto realmente la había dejado muy pasmada.

_Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara__  
__ikite yuku doko made mo__  
__shinjiteru hikari motome__  
__arukidasu kimi to ima…_

_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni__  
__nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu__  
__itsuwariya uso o matoi__  
__tachisukumu koe mo naku__  
__Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara__  
__ikite yuku doko made mo__  
__furikaeru michi o tozashi…."_

Sango dejó de cantar y todos aplaudían impresionados, la castaña no dejaba de sorprenderlos y para el orgullo de Safiro quien era la dueña de todo esto, Sango seguía en planes de ser su sucesora, ella siempre observaba todos sus espectáculos. La castaña se retira a arreglarse a su "camarín" (si, tenía un camarín era una estrella feudal famosa XD).

Miroku no espera más y va detrás de ella para poder hablar, pero no sabía que Sesshomaru también iba a lo mismo, ¿quién llegaría primero?

Sango se inclinó para quitarse el exceso de maquillaje que tenía su rostro y las joyas costosas. De repente alguien ingresa a su camarín provocando que la castaña se asuste y lance una pulsera hacia la entrada, pero Miroku la agarra con su mano audazmente, Sango quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

-¡Hola!…-Miroku le sonrió con unas enormes ganas.

-Miroku… ¿qué…haces por acá?...- Sango intentaba hablar de corrido pero le costaba, aún no asimilaba nada.

-¿Me dirás que no recuerdas nada ahora?- Miroku pregunta algo extrañado.

-¿Disculpa?, pero la última vez que nos vimos fue…en el palacio houshi- Sango responde algo cabizbaja.

- Ah sí como digas, supongo que olvidaste la carta de adiós que me mandaste hace poco…-

-¿Carta de adiós?, ¡¿De qué estás hablando? –

-Ahora soy yo el confundido…me llego una carta tuya diciendo que no me querías ver más que todo había acabado que no te buscara porque ya eras feliz y blah blah blah…-

-Espera un poco, yo jamás te he enviado una carta y menos de ese momento tan desagradable que me hiciste pasar…- Sango voltea muy molesta.

-Yo no te hice pasar ningún momento, Koharu lo dijo yo no tenía idea al igual que tu…-

-Sí pero se suponía que entre ustedes no había pasado nada pero al parecer no te aguantaste y claro pensaste que yo la muy tonta te creería todas tus estupideces…-

-Y es verdad, nada ha pasado, por eso a mí también me dejo muy colgada la noticia Sango. Y si vine para acá no fue para discutir solo quiero recuperarte…sobre todo después de leer las cosas tan hirientes que escribiste…-

-Y dale con eso, ¡que yo no te he mandado ninguna carta!, yo no fui, alguien te vio la cara Miroku pero te lo juro por lo que más quieras que yo no fui, ¿me crees?-

Miroku queda pensando un poco – Obvio que te creo, pero entones, ¿Quién habrá sido?-

-Uno de los tantos personajes que siempre nos han querido ver separados, podría ser…-

-Sango…- Miroku se acerca y toma sus manos- No quiero perderte, sentí mucho miedo al leer eso aunque no hayas sido tu me di cuenta que toda mi vida quise seguir todas las reglas de mi padre ahora me aburrí quiero complacerte a ti estar contigo y que tú…seas mi mujer…-

-¿No crees que ya es un poquito tarde?...-

-No, nunca es tarde para amar, querida Sango- Miroku sonríe alegremente – Te amo …

-Miroku…yo…- El moreno se acerca lentamente a los labios de Sango, esta ya estaba más que sonrojada, pero sin esperarlo…

-Sango, venía a felici… - Sesshomaru había ingresado al camarín de Sango, al ver la escena no podía asimilar nada - ¿¡Pero qué demonios está pasando Sango!-

Ambos enamorados se separan rápidamente, Miroku voltea muy molesto.

-Sesshomaru...¿a que has venido? –

-Solo quería felicitarte y darte eso- mostrándole un ramo de flores- pero creo que ya estás ocupada con este…-refiriéndose a Miroku.

-Hey, cuidado a cómo te refieres a mí, no tienes la mínima idea con quien te estás metiendo- Miroku se enfrenta a Sesshomaru.

-Cállate, insignificante, o…¿Crees que tú serás algún impedimento para que yo y Sango estemos juntos?-

-¿Estar juntos?- Sango estaba petrificada- Disculpen pero yo …- y no la dejaban continuar, ambos hombres muy molestos.

-Sango, explícale a este viejo que eres mía…- Miroku toma a sango de la mano- Escucha engendro, llegas tarde porque yo la conozco de mucho antes que tu.

-Ah, conque sí…- Sesshomaru se acerca a la dupla – conque tu eres el responsable de que a Sango la hayan traído acá, ¿verdad?...

-Sesshomaru…- Sango sabía que todo iría mal y eso terminaría en pelea, tenía que pensar como detener todo esto.

-Desgraciado, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa?...- Miroku golpea fuertemente a Sesshomaru en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

Sango se desespera y se pone al medio de ambos, intentando detener todo.

-¡Noooo Miroku!, por favor paren esto…- Sango estiró sus brazos para evitar cualquier cosa, pero Sesshomaru se levanta y le responde a Miroku con otro golpe.

Ambos hombres se mataban a golpes, el camarín de a poco se destruía, las joyas todo en el suelo, tenían un terrible escándalo. Sango solo pudo salir y gritar ayuda y Naomi quien había llegado no dudó en ir al sentir a su madre gritar. La ojiazul ingresa rápidamente gritándole a su madre para ver si estaba todo bien.

-¡Mamá!, ¿pero que ha pasado?...¡madre!...-Grita Naomi muy preocupada.

Miroku al escuchar esas palabras queda pálido, deja de pelear empujando a Sesshomaru y voltea la mirada hacia Sango, la castaña no tenía idea como había pasado todo tan rápido, pero ya todos sabían la verdad, llegó la hora.

-¿Cómo le has llamado…?- Miroku se dirige a Naomi – Yo te he conozco, eres la amiga de Tenshi…- Naomi asiente con la cabeza- Pero ¿Porqué le has llamado madre a Sango? – Pregunta Miroku muy desesperado.

-¡Ya basta Miroku!, Naomi es mi hija, ya lo escuchaste.- Sango comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, y Naomi aún no entendía nada mientras Miroku ahora sí no hablaba, su mirada había quedado perpleja.

-No entiendo nada…madre, ¿Quién es realmente el señor Miroku?...- Naomi decía algo asustada…

Sango se tiró al suelo, inclinándose con la mirada hacia abajo, limpiándose las lágrimas buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarles todo, mientras los demás esperaban, algo desesperados.

-Na…Naomi….Naomi…. ¿es tu hija? – Miroku se preguntaba así mismo.

-Y tuya también…- Respondió entre sollozos Sango, quien aún mantenía su mirada baja.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Exclamaron fuertemente Miroku, Naomi y Sesshomaru al unísono.

-Madre, porqué… ¿Porqué no habías dicho nada de esto?...-Naomi comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente…

-Porque pensé que nunca ibas a necesitar un padre, una figura de hombre teniéndome solo a mí, que me esforcé toda la vida por poder darte lo mejor, yo sola luché para que nunca te faltara nada y después de que pensé que había perdido a Miroku sabía que ese era mi destino…nunca lo hice por ser egoísta solo quería que nuestras vidas fueran perfectas…- Sango respondió aún más triste.

-Creo que yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Sesshomaru se levanta fríamente y se acerca a la salida.

-Sesshomaru, no te vayas…- Sango le pide muy triste.

-Lo siento Sango, pero enserio…que seas feliz, sigues en mi corazón- Sesshomaru se retira.

Miroku se acerca a Sango y la abraza fuertemente, ella se quiebra en sus brazos y le corresponde. Naomi no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, era la hija de aquel hombre que tenía ante sus ojos y ya había hablado anteriormente con él, conocía a Tenshi y vivía en el mismo lugar, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo para ella aún…

Miroku se aleja un poco de Sango y se acerca a Naomi.

-Solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites me tendrás a mí, sé que nunca estuve para ti pero créeme que si esto no hubiera pasado así ya tendrías tantas cosas, y sé que tu madre te dio todo y se esforzó hasta la última gota por darte una buena vida, pero ella no hará nada más porque ya luchó suficiente, ahora me toca a mí y ustedes serán mis mujeres y las haré felices a las dos, mi futura esposa y mi hija…sé que te costará pero, la sangre tira y el amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo-

Sango abraza a los dos y Naomi se queda en silencio, aún le costaba asumir todo pero sabía que se venían lindos momentos, los tres juntos.

Al otro día.

Miroku decide llevarse a Sango y Naomi al palacio, una enorme carreta lujosa llega para empacar todas sus cosas, mientras las demás se despedían de Sango y su hija. Una triste Safiro sabía que había perdido a la mejor, pero lo que más importaba era su felicidad.

Ya estaba casi todo listo, en ese instante salen Karena y Sasumi muy emotivas a despedirse.

-Te dije que llegaría tu momento, amiga- Sasumi abraza a Sango y esta le corresponde, muy fuertemente-

-Te deseo lo mejor, sé que triunfarás y serás muy feliz- Karena también se despide. Sango las abraza a las dos y se dirige a la carreta donde la esperaban Miroku y su hija.

Los tres ya estaban listos para irse, camino al palacio Houshi, donde quizás les esperaba lo peor, pero quizás no, eso ya lo sabrían al llegar. Mientras en un presente, ya estaban lejos de lo que fue el Barón negro, que aunque muchos no lo crean, fue una linda etapa en la vida de Sango y un fuerte obstáculo que la ayudó a crecer.

Miroku y Naomi charlaron todo el camino, él quería acercarse lo más posible a su hija y ganarse su confianza, mientras Sango aún tenía un poco de miedo por lo que se vendría, pero tarde o temprano tenía que venir a pasar.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar al palacio houshi, ya de lejos se veía la enorme entrada y los nervios aumentaban, ¿Qué pasará? Y ¿Cómo los recibirán?...

Continuará…

Hay queridos y adorados lectores, que siempre están llenando mi fics de motivantes reviews y yo ahora tengo un mensaje para los FIELES lectores XD aquí van…

**Yumipon:** Bueno amiga, siempre pero siempre dejas tu opinión en mis capítulos y déjame decirte que te lo agradezco un montón por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia y perdona por todas las veces que me odiaste al cortar los capítulos en el peor momento muajaja. Y bueno yo también soy fanática de Sango y Miroku y te afirmo que cuando termine este en un tiempito más me pongo a hacer otro de la parejilla así que atenta: D saludos.

**Juli-Taisho:**¡Bienvenida a Fanfiction!, y me alegro que te haya gustado espero que no te pierdas el final y gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme un review

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-Chan: **Gracias por estar siempre motivando para la continuación de la historia jeje, ojalá lo sigas leyendo que ya se nos viene el final en el próximo capítulo. Jajaja te digo tus comentarios me animaron mucho. Me encanta tu nombre…ahaha sango *¬*

**Genelou: **Amiga gracias por estar atenta siempre y enviarme privados suplicándome poco menos jaajajajaj eres un chiste, ojalá subas tu fic luego me avisas y te dejo unos reviews sobre todo si son de sango, si la amo :$

**Camishu: **Linda, bienvenida a fanfiction ojalá te adentres bien en la rola hay historias muy buenas jeje, y ojalá te animes y inventes la tuya sería muy divertido, gracias por leer mi fic.

**Deepika: **Jijiji valla que te metiste en el cuento jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado mucho. Sigue leyendo se viene el termino ya u.u

Como sabrán, este es el penúltimo capítulo de "El patriarca" y ojalá les haya gustado mis comentarios jeje aunque sean algo cortitos bueno en serio ha sido un gusto para mi escribir esta historia y espero seguir publicando más pero obvio todo por orden, ¿no?, ya terminando esta me cráneo con otra historia novedosa, ojala se suscriban a mi cuenta y estemos hablando a todas y todos muchas gracias y esperen el último capítulo.

C0nie.


	21. Como Siempre Debió Ser Final

Al otro día.

Miroku decide llevarse a Sango y Naomi al palacio, una enorme carreta lujosa llega para empacar todas sus cosas, mientras las demás se despedían de Sango y su hija. Una triste Safiro sabía que había perdido a la mejor, pero lo que más importaba era su felicidad.

Ya estaba casi todo listo, en ese instante salen Karena y Sasumi muy emotivas a despedirse.

-Te dije que llegaría tu momento, amiga- Sasumi abraza a Sango y esta le corresponde, muy fuertemente-

-Te deseo lo mejor, sé que triunfarás y serás muy feliz- Karena también se despide. Sango las abraza a las dos y se dirige a la carreta donde la esperaban Miroku y su hija.

Los tres ya estaban listos para irse, camino al palacio Houshi, donde quizás les esperaba lo peor, pero quizás no, eso ya lo sabrían al llegar. Mientras en un presente, ya estaban lejos de lo que fue el Barón negro, que aunque muchos no lo crean, fue una linda etapa en la vida de Sango y un fuerte obstáculo que la ayudó a crecer.

Miroku y Naomi charlaron todo el camino, él quería acercarse lo más posible a su hija y ganarse su confianza, mientras Sango aún tenía un poco de miedo por lo que se vendría, pero tarde o temprano tenía que venir a pasar.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar al palacio houshi, ya de lejos se veía la enorme entrada y los nervios aumentaban, ¿Qué pasará? Y ¿Cómo los recibirán?...

**21- Como siempre debió ser.**

En el palacio houshi.

Koharu y Naraku se revolcaban en la habitación matrimonial, muy felices juntos mientras reían de todo lo que hacían, pero de repente alguien logra darse cuenta que Koharu no estaba acompañada precisamente de su esposo, el patriarca Miroku, si no Naraku. Tenshi pasaba por fuera de la habitación hasta que pudo observar bien toda la verdad, sin poder hablar no podía asimilar aquella situación.

-Ese imbécil de Miroku debe estar revolcándose con otra por ahí, el muy cerdo- Decía Koharu algo molesta mientras Naraku le besaba el cuello.

-Pero lindura, ¿Qué acaso nosotros no hacemos lo mismo?- Le contesta Naraku quien seguía besándola apasionadamente.

-Eres muy malvado- Koharu le da un beso en los labios- Espero que este hijo que esperamos sea muy malvado como nosotros-

Esas últimas palabras dejaron a Tenshi marcando ocupado, sin aliento, no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento si salir corriendo a contar la verdad o salir lo más delicadamente posible para poder mantenerse alerta, solo se alejó lentamente del lugar sintiendo mucha pena por su tío Miroku.

Cerca del palacio.

Pasó un tiempo justo, para cuando ya estaban a las afueras del palacio Houshi, Sango respiró profundo y se decía a si misma que estuviera tranquila, mientras miraba a su hija Naomi con algo de preocupación ya que no sabía que se podría presentar, aunque el estar al lado de Miroku podría solucionar las cosas.

Miroku se bajó decidido a entrar y enfrentarlos a todos, volteo la mirada ante Sango y Naomi dándoles la señal, ambas castañas aún muy nerviosas le siguen tras de su espalda. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, ya se convertía en un martirio para Sango quien presentía que nada bueno se acercaba, el patriarca ingresa siendo saludado correctamente por algunos sirvientes, muchos miraban a Sango y comentaban en secreto, puesto que ya sabían quien era.

No muy lejos, Tenshi se encontraba sentado a la orilla de un pasillo muy pensativo hasta que puede observar ingresar a su tío Miroku con Sango y Naomi, al ver a esta última no duda en pararse e ir a buscarla para poder abrazarla fuertemente, Sango queda algo extrañada con aquella escena ya que no tenía muy claro todo lo que pasaba por el corazón de su hija, y eso le preocupaba bastante, Miroku la abrazó y esperó la llegada de los demás. Koharu se asomó algo desarreglada, al observar la escena no dudo en entrar nuevamente al cuarto y arreglarse, le advirtió a Naraku que debía permanecer escondido y se preparó para salir y enfrentar lo que pasaba, miró fijamente a Sango, la odiaba mucho más que antes. Tenshi y Naomi no se soltaron, seguían abrazados el uno con el otro. Esto fue interrumpido por el padre de Miroku y la madre, quienes quedaron muy extrañados.

-¿Qué está pasando hijo?- Pregunta el viejo patriarca, muy preocupado.

-Nada más que la realidad padre, y debo hacer una confesión a toda la aldea Houshi y espero que todos los presentes me escuchen y les quede todo claro- Toda la aldea se dirigió a escuchar al patriarca.

Sango se puso muy nervioso, todos la observaban, eso era suficiente para querer estar bajo tierra.

-Quiero decirles a toda la aldea, que estoy enamorado de esta mujer – Toma la mando de sango quien más nerviosa se ponía- Su nombre es Sango y quiero que sea mi esposa…-Todos quedaron atónitos, sobre todo los padres de Miroku.

-¿Qué demonios hablas Miroku?- La madre del moreno no podría creer lo que ocurría.

Koharu se acercó rápidamente a Miroku, muy furiosa.

-Y esta jovencita que ven aquí – Miroku apunta a Naomi- es mi hija-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron todos, si, TODOS al mismo tiempo (a excepción de los que ya lo sabían, obvio).

Koharu abofeteo a Miroku con todas sus fuerzas e intentó acercarse a Sango pero Miroku la agarró de la muñeca.

-Eres un miserable, ¿Me vas a abandonar a mí y a tu futuro hijo?, no puedo creerlo como pueden admirar a un hombre así…tan malvado y mentiroso- Se pone a llorar, y la madre de Miroku la abraza tratando de consolarla.

-Me has decepcionado Miroku- El padre del ojiazul respondía.

-Me interesa bien poco lo que crean de mi ahora, pero me aburrí de hacer felices a los demás…-Miroku apretó los puños- Este es el camino que he elegido y si debo dejar mi cargo lo haré…-

-No tienes idea de lo que dices- agregó Koharu- aparte, esta mujer… ¡es una prostituta y su hija también!-

-¿¡QUÉ!- exclamaron los padres de Miroku.

En eso salen Kagome e inuyasha al escuchar aquella declaración, Kagome se acerca a Sango y le abraza.

-¿una prostituta?, no puede ser- La madre de Miroku se tapaba el rostro de vergüenza.

Sango no pudo evitar las lágrimas, se sentía completamente humillada, nadie podría entender sus sentimientos, Naomi se enfureció tanto y se acercó a Koharu golpeándola en la cara, una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Maldita perra!- Koharu se sobó la mejilla muy furiosa, pero Tenshi se pone en medio de la situación.

-¡Ya basta!, tu- Apuntando a Koharu- me tienes aburrido con tus mentiras…-

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Koharu haciéndose la extrañada.

-¿No te da vergüenza?-Continúa Tenshi- Vamos a desenmascarar a la verdadera Koharu, para empezar, el hijo que tu estas esperando y dices que es el futuro heredero…podríamos decir que no es de Miroku, y esa es la verdad, tu lo engañaste yo te oí decirlo y como te reías de el-

-Pe-pe-pero…-Koharu quedó sin palabras, ahora ella quedaba mal.

-¿Es cierto eso?, Koharu…-Miroku quedó para adentro, aunque se lo esperaba de ella, aún así en algún momento de su mente pensó en su hijo que vendría a nacer.

-No, ¿acaso le crees?- Koharu intentaba defenderse.

-Por favor, yo te oí estabas junto con uno de tus "fieles sirvientes", ya no te hagas…¿Cómo se llama? Em…¡Naraku! Con el estabas hace algún momento y no te hagas la inocente porque te vi-

-¿Naraku?- Miroku se preguntaba así mismo.

Miroku corrió rápidamente a la habitación matrimonial para comprobar los dichos de Tenshi, al entrar pilla desprevenido a Naraku vistiéndose, lo mira con repugnancia y lo golpea fuertemente en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo, luego se dirige a Koharu muy furioso.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!, tu y este imbécil, los quiero fuera… ¡FUERA!-

-¡pero mi amor!-

-dije, FUERA-

Koharu se acerca a Sango y quedan frente a frente.

-Espero que estés feliz, maldita esclava…espero que disfrutes algo que nunca en tu vida pudiste tener, porque naciste en la tierra y el lodo, como una puerca, igual que tu madre…- En eso saca desprevenidamente una navaja de su espalda, para atacar a la castaña.

Pero al decir esto sango no toleró más insultos y empujó a Koharu bruscamente, esta cae pero no sin rozar a sango con su navaja, dejándole una herida leve. En eso Naomi se abalanza encima de Koharu e intenta quitarle la navaja para que evite más problemas, pero esta se evitaba.

-Tú- decía Koharu con odio a los ojos de Naomi, mientras ambas hacían cuerpo – Tú eres el maldito adefesio que cambió mi vida, gracias a ti perderé todo, tu eres la maldita causa de ese amor patético y desnivelado, mereces morir…-

-¡Aléjate de Naomi!- Tenshi se acerca para detener el alboroto pero algo dio a entender que ya era demasiado tarde…

La navaja estaba bañada en sangre, gotas corrían y corrían por esa pequeña pero filuda pieza de hierro. El pecho de Naomi sangraba, tanto así que esta perdió el conocimiento al instante.

-¡!, ¡Naaaaaomi! – Sango gritaba desesperadamente y corrió hacia su hija pero Miroku la abrazó, la castaña estaba fuera de sí-.

Tenshi no respondía, solo calló de rodillas al suelo para observar a su amada Naomi, quien parecía dormida-Mierda…- Miroku no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, en estado de shock-

-¡Hay que llevarla a una habitación, no la podemos dejar así!- Salta Kagome ayudando a que lleven a la pequeña Naomi para ayudarla a rescatar su vida, mientras Koharu quedó en el suelo con las manos llenas de Sangre, los guardias de Miroku le tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron para que pagara por su castigo.

Naomi no respondía, estaba helada y sin color, había pedido mucha sangre y sus padres eran los más preocupados, ya no importaba si Koharu seguía viva o muerta, solo la salud de su hija. Era un caos lo que había pasado. Ingresan a la habitación, doctores de la aldea quienes eran muy especializados, mientras la sacerdotisa se encargaba de las yerbas medicinales para cubrir su herida la cual era algo profunda y evitar más hemorragia en su pecho. Sango no dejaba de llorar, ella era su familia, su única familia, su apoyo, su luz, su sol y su cielo, como ve una madre a sus hijos, su razón de ser y de seguir viviendo, Naomi fue lo que provocó que Sango se motivara a salir a delante, a trabajar en lo que sea para que a su hija nunca le faltara nada, que cuando ella tuviera la suficiente edad para reconocer que tuvo una hermosa madre y que nunca necesitó nada más, solo esa era su meta, pero sentía que había defraudado a todos, hasta a ella misma. Sentía que no había cumplido bien con su rol de madre, sentía que no servía para nada. Miroku se instaló a un lado de su hija, le acariciaba su cabello con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento ella abriera sus ojos, y pudiera decirle papá. Pero las probabilidades eran tan mínimas, su pulso estaba mal y la respiración estaba lejana a lo que era antes, pero aún quedaba el último aliento, y ese no debía perderlo, el moreno tenía su fe en los especializados de medicina que harían hasta lo imposible para salvar a su hija. Miroku no había aprovechado toda su infancia, de hecho, nunca pudo vivir la infancia de su hija, la conoció hace tan solo unos días y aún no podía asimilar nada, y ya se la querían quitar nuevamente, sí que era injusta la vida para ambos enamorados. El rostro de la castaña ojiazul permanecía intacto, como una figura de cera, pero aún no estaba muerta, parecía en estado vegetal. Ya había parado su hemorragia y los doctores aseguraban una esperanza, pero había que tener mucha paciencia y fe. La primera señal sería que el calor volviera a sus manos o el color volviera a su hermoso rostro, ya que su piel no era pálida, como la presentaba.

Kagome se instaló al lado de la castaña, Sango quien aún no contenía las lágrimas, y le brindo un lindo abrazo. Como de amistad.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien…- Kagome limpia las lágrimas de Sango- Debes guardar una pequeña esperanza en tu corazón, yo también soy madre.

-Gracias, Kagome- Sango le sonríe y toma fuertemente su mano para sentir apoyo, mientras Miroku no se alejaba ni un instante de Naomi.

Tenshi estaba un poco más atrás, era todo tan confuso para él, sentía cosas muy hermosas por la pequeña castaña y le dolía en el alma verla de esa forma, tan inmóvil y fría. Tenía la mirada nublada, pero no quería llorar en presencia de nadie, ni de sus padres. Debía mantener la calma. Aún recordaba el primer momento en que la había visto, esos hermosos ojos azules, tan profundos y tan brillantes, tan únicos, su hermosa piel y cabello, su hermosa figura y su única personalidad que siempre lo dejaba tan pensativo. Fue como un amor de pequeños, de niños. Y el haberse encontrado para el significaba mucho, algo realmente quería que los padres de Naomi estuvieran juntos, se volvieran a unir, y algo también esperaba, que Tenshi y ella pudieran amarse sin prejuicios, como Sango siempre deseo para su hija que esta no pasara por su mismo sufrimiento. El joven de cabello negro se prometía a si mismo cuidarla con su vida si salía de esto, protegerla y darle la mejor vida, así fue como le aclaró a Sango de un principio.

Pasó un largo tiempo, los demás salían y entraban por la habitación esperando. Mientras los médicos hacían su trabajo muy bien. Alrededor de tres días de cuidado intensivo, Naomi comenzaba a recuperar el calor de sus manos y su pulso regresaba, eso era una buena señal para todos. Como era un tiempo frio era muy fácil de descifrar. ¿Qué fue de Koharu?, fue liberada y se largó con Naraku muy lejos, se le dejó libre ya que esperaba un bebé y no se le podía encerrar en una horrorosa celda por muy mala que haya sido, ahora si los daños a Naomi se volvían más grabes esperarían a que nazca el bebé para buscarla y encerrarla el tiempo que merece, como al parecer sería. Aún así, no se supo más de la malvada Koharu.

Comenzó a llover y el frio se calmó un poco, eso ayudó a formar calidez en la habitación donde se encontraba Naomi, quien ya había recuperado su calor y pulso, solo esperaban que abriera sus ojos. Mientras la sacerdotisa aplicaba hierbas medicinales en su pecho para sanar su herida y prevenir cualquier cicatriz que llegara a perjudicarla más adelante. Aún así no se salvaría de toda marca, pero disimularía lo suficiente. Le rezaba constantemente y le preparó un té curativo para cuando esta despertara, para poder recuperar el color de su rostro y la conciencia, sin nauseas. Sango esperaba a su lado, junto con Miroku y los demás. Tenshi había salido en busca de algo lindo para entregárselo a su futura esposa cuando despertara, unas flores exóticas para que sintiera el aroma de la naturaleza, el rico aroma que identificaba la flora y fauna de Japón.

Ya atardecía y la lluvia seguía pero en menos cantidad, cuando por fin Naomi comienza a mover su rostro lentamente, como si sus nervios despertaran de un momento a otro. Es ahí cuando se acerca sango rápidamente a su hija y le toma su mano.

-¡Naomi!, ¡Miroku Naomi está despertando!- Sango gritó al moreno que permanecía afuera junto con Tenshi, que al escuchar los emocionados gritos de la castaña ambos hombres ingresan de inmediato a la habitación-

Los ojos de la pequeña castaña se movían con la ganas de querer abrirlos, y así lentamente fue divisando figuras borrosas, a través de invisibles lagañas que evitaban su buena visibilidad. Así fue viendo mejor, para observar a su hermosa madre quien la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, muy emocionada. Aún así no podía resaltar de inmediato, ya que aún no estaba de lo mejor y le costaba modular.

-¡Ha despertado!- Dijo Miroku muy emocionado, mientras Tenshi no dejaba de sonreír.

Naomi observó todo el lugar, las paredes, una por una, el techo, la iluminación y luego pudo notar la presencia de Miroku y Tenshi quienes la miraban con una enorme alegría en sus rostros. Naomi estiró su mano hacia ambos hombres, los cuales tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Miroku se inclinó a su lado y pudo entender todo, Tenshi era el hombre a quien su hija amaba, y esto le recordó mucho a su relación con Sango. Lo difícil que había sido el estar juntos. Al parecer todos venían lo mismo.

-Te-ten…- Naomi intentaba hablar, pero no se le entendía.

-¡Tranquila hija!, no te esfuerces- decía Miroku.

-Tensh-tenshi…¡Tenshi!-

Tenshi se acercó rápidamente a Naomi y tomó su otra mano presionándola muy delicadamente y sonriéndole como nunca.

-Ahora…podremos…ser…ser…fe-fe…felices…-Decía con todas sus fuerzas Naomi.

Ambos sonrieron, el terror ya había pasado, la tormenta había acabado, ahora venía la felicidad por fin.

**Una semana después.**

Para los padres de Miroku aún era muy complicado asimilar que Sango se uniría a su familia, después de ser la criada de la aldea, no podían comprenderlo, y Sango aún seguía sintiéndose incómoda con esta situación, y su hija Naomi, sentía la presión bajo su madre. Fue muy complicado para todos, pero la pequeña castaña ya estaba bien, como si nada hubiera pasado pero aún quedaba un tema pendiente, la aceptación de los demás, el asumir la felicidad de Miroku quien ya debía tomar una decisión muy importante en su vida. Quien quería cambiar su vida a su estilo, así decidió ir en busca de Sango.

La castaña se encontraba en las afueras del río, meditando, ya que en la noche harían una celebración sorpresa era imposible no enterarse ya que los aldeanos eran poco buenos para cuchichear. Así que se mantuvo así toda la mañana, hasta que Miroku se acerca lentamente por su espalda sin que ella se dé cuenta, y pone sus manos sobre los ojos de la castaña para tapar su vista.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunta Miroku en modo de juego.

-Mmm no lo sé, creo que el hombre que amo- Sango quita las manos de Miroku delicadamente y le da un tierno beso.

-Que astuta eres, igual de linda- Miroku le sonríe.

Y llegaba el momento, esperado por ambos, aún más por Sango.

-Sango, creo que hemos llegado a un momento muy importante en nuestras vidas, a pesar de que todo nos salió al revés y tuvimos una hija muy hermosa antes, siento que aún es tiempo de que formemos una hermosa familia, tener más hijos y empezar de cero, como siempre debió haber sido- toma las manos de la castaña y la mira fijamente a los ojos- Sango, creo que es el momento indicado para pedirte que, seas la mujer con la cual despierte todas las mañanas, me acueste todas las noches y forme el resto que queda de mi vida, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿ser mi mujer? y ¿estar conmigo por siempre?...-

-Miroku…-La castaña no lo podía creer, algo que esperó por tanto tiempo al fin se había cumplido, no lo pensó dos veces para responder- ¡Claro que sí!, ¡Casémonos!- Besó apasionadamente a su futuro esposo.

Se abrazaron felizmente y se miraban el uno al otro, como si aún fueran jóvenes enamorados que buscaban escapar de todo, besarse y amarse todo el día. Se había cerrado una hermosa historia, pero ahora venía la parte difícil, la aceptación de sus padres quienes no hablaban con Miroku de aquel día, del incidente de Koharu. Ya había caído la noche. Los únicos que sabían la noticia eran Sango y Miroku, y esperaban que llegara el momento para decirlo, ya que los invitados ya habían llegado a la fiesta. Los padres de Miroku estaban en un rincón sentados mientras disfrutaban de la comida y el trago, miraban a los invitados sin interés alguno. Hasta que su hijo decide romper el silencio, se levanta con llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Querida y amada aldea, padre y madre!...Sango, e hija…- Interrumpe Miroku- Llegó el momento de anunciarles una noticia muy importante y que por lo tanto cambiará muchas cosas en el palacio…-todos se miraban extrañados, nadie entendía las intenciones del patriarca – Y como verán, tengo una hija, ella es Naomi y es mi futura heredera, su nieta- apuntando hacia sus padres- y Sango, será mi futura esposa, nos casaremos muy pronto y quería que lo supieran-

Los padres de Miroku no hablaban, solo se miraron el uno al otro, el padre de Miroku se levanta y se quiere largar del lugar, pero Naomi interrumpe.

-¡Disculpen todos!, pero…yo creo que ya es hora de olvidar el pasado, todo lo malo y vivir el presente, estamos en un momento muy importante y mi padre quiere su felicidad, siempre le dio todo, dio su vida por todos ustedes, en las guerras para salvar esta aldea…exijo respeto por el…espero que me escuchen-

Naomi se paró enfrente de todos.

-Desde el primer momento que tuve conciencia, supe que faltaba algo aunque mi mamá siempre se esforzó para que nunca pasara eso por mi cabeza, pero aquí estoy. Un momento dije, ¿Dónde está mi padre? Bueno, en lo que pasó con mis padres prefiero no entrometerme, pero eso ya pasó y quedó en el pasado, si ustedes- refiriéndose a los padres de Miroku- realmente quieren a su hijo, deben querer verlo feliz y el ahora lo es…-

-Hija…- Dijo Miroku pensativo, pero muy feliz, tenía sin duda el carácter de su padre.

El padre de Miroku suspiró y bajó la mirada, para observar bien a Naomi, era su nieta y de hecho, era idéntica a Miroku, su hijo.

-Hija, tienes toda la razón- Dijo la madre de Miroku quitándose las lágrimas del rostro- hemos sido muy egoístas con nuestro hijo, por tener la estúpida idea de darle felicidad, y ahora la tiene, como podemos quitársela si es lo que él siempre quiso y pude abrir mis ojos la escucharte, sin duda eres parte de nuestra familia…-

La madre de Miroku abrazó a su nieta, mientras Sango también estaba muy emocionada. El padre de Miroku se acerca a su esposa y su nieta, para también abrazarlas, fue una escena muy tierna. Miroku toma de la mano a Sango y procede.

-Bueno, ahora espero su felicitación- Le dijo a toda la aldea, todos aplaudieron y gritaban muy felices, felicitando a los futuros novios y fue de ese momento que los padres de Miroku pudieron darse cuenta que ante sus ojos estaba la felicidad de su hijo. Que no bastaba con cosas materiales o cosas fáciles.

Todos estaban felices, Kagome e Inuyasha felicitaron a los futuros novios, y Tenshi y Naomi también se abrazaban ya que muy pronto ellos también tenían planes de estar juntos, cosa que ponía muy feliz a la familia y traería buenos augurios.

Y bueno, había llegado el final, un final esperado, después de la tormenta sale el sol como dije anteriormente. Pasaron por momentos muy tristes, inesperados y oscuros, pero el destino los había vuelto unir y para siempre, nada volvería a separarlos y menos ahora que querían formar una familia, casarse y que Naomi también hiciera su vida. Llegó el día de la boda, estaba todo preparado para que Sango y Miroku se casaran y unieran sus vidas. Y como era tradicional en Japón, debían llegar los invitados primero, los familiares y amigos de la realeza, luego, llegaban los novios. Miroku fue el primero en llegar y quien estaba más nervioso, vestía muy elegante con un traje azul muy oscuro y una capucha negra, anillos de oro y su coleta tomada, con un rosario muy lindo entre sus dedos, esperando.

Hasta que entra Sango, muy hermosa, con un Kimono blanco de seda muy fino, dejaba ver muy bien su figura y su cabello muy bien adornado, era la mujer más hermosa ante los ojos de Miroku. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo, no había palabras, solo comunicación no verbal. Y llega el monje a casarlos (irónico, vestido blanco, monje xD).

El monje comienza la ceremonia de purificación para iniciar la ceremonia, Miroku y Sango intercambian sus rosarios. Y comienza la ceremonia. Hay que recordar también que Miroku permanecía casado con Koharu, bueno, todo solucionado ya que también existía la separación en esos tiempos, si, si si…sobre todo cuando eres un patriarca con mucho dinero.

Ambos realizan el ritual de san san kudo, donde deben tomar sake para sellar la reunión de pareja. Esto representa el cielo, la tierra y el ser humano. Se expresa el deseo de máxima felicidad. Y llegaba la hora de las palabras de juramento, era el turno de Miroku.

-Sango, quiero sellar este matrimonio para que te conviertas en mi esposa hasta que pierda el aliento, ante mi familia, que sean testigos de mi felicidad y de mi destino, juro lealtad, fidelidad y amor eterno- Dijo Miroku felizmente a los ojos de la castaña, de quien era turno ahora.

-Houshi…-

-Dime Miroku, linda- todos rieron, Miroku no cambiaba.

-Bueno, Miroku, sé que me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo a mí y a nuestra hija, y nuestros futuros hijos, por eso y mucho más, juro lealtad, fidelidad y amor eterno- Dijo Sango

-Aquí concluye esta ceremonia, ambos juraron y terminó el ritual de unión, pueden besarse y seguir juntos por siempre- El monje guarda su rosario.

Ambos novios se besan apasionadamente, ya eran marido y mujer y podían vivir juntos por siempre, sin que nadie lo impidiera, todos aplaudieron muy felices. Y como en aquella ceremonia se juraron amor eterno, así fue, como desde el primer momento en que se dijeron te amo, en que se entregaron el uno al otro, se harían felices unos a otros. Miroku abrazó fuertemente a su esposa y comenzaron a celebrar, todos juntos, pero la pareja se quiso escapar un poco de la gente, volviendo a aquel bosque donde por primera vez se habían encontrado, parecían dos jóvenes buscando libertad y así se sentaron cerca del río y se miraron fijamente ambos reían de todo, la felicidad era inmensa.

-Bueno, y aquí estamos- dijo sango muy feliz.

-jajaja me encanta verte así, es contagioso-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sango

-Tu rostro…jeje, es hermoso-

-¡Que cosas dices!- Sango se sonrojó

-Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa, como del primer momento en que te vi, siempre sonrojada mi sangito-

-¿Sangito?, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Sango muerta de risa.

-De mi mente, desde ahora serás mi Sangito-

-Bueno, houshi hentai…-

-¡No me digas así!, que mala eres- Miroku agacho el rostro mientras juntaba sus dedos tiernamente

-jajajajaja entonces no me digas sangito-

-¿Y cómo quieres que te diga?, sangito- diciendo esto último muy bajito para que Sango no lo escuchara.

-Solo dime….Amor-

-Bueno, amor-

Ambos se besaron, se abrazaron, y volvieron a reencontrarse en su historia de amor. Ahora podían estar juntos por siempre, Como siempre debió ser.

**Fin**

¡He terminado! Concluido, y este fin ha llegado a su fin. Lamento mucho la demora pero ufffff tengo un año lleno de estudios, espero que este fic les haya gustado gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras que siempre me llenaban de reviews este fic pidiéndome la continuación lo agradezco de corazón me motivaron mucho sus comentarios, quiero también que sepan que seguiré haciendo historias, como le adelanté en el capitulo anterior, haré un fic nuevo de Sango y Miroku obviamente y muy pronto publicaré una introducción para que me digan que les parece, espero que estén atentos y bueno esta vez será UA, ojalá sea de su gusto y repito, mil gracias, y como yo y muchos fans de esta pareja amamos leer fics sobre esta le da mil historias y dejaré de escribir hasta que me muera ¡así de loca!, bueno llego el momento de la despedida, pero no será temporal, estaré leyendo unos fics de por acá y todo eso. Y si tengo tiempo aré algunos One -Shot para entretenerlos. ¡Saludos!, ¡pásenlo bien y disfruten!.

**C0nie.**


End file.
